Terra Incognito
by Merrymoll
Summary: A heart warming tale of interdimensional visitors, the Clone Wars, a Sith Lord and his Force sensitive, manic depressive, kleptomaniac daughter. Updated Finally!
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars/voistoki (Depending on which Universe you're from.) Episode ii (and a bit.)  
  
TERRA INCOGNITO  
  
What you need to know:  
  
Two Universes.  
  
They are billions of light years apart, and closer together than clothes are to skin. They are connected in subtle and powerful ways, and it is possible to pass from one to the other. Such things occur in all Universes, for there is more than one: they are of a number far greater than any mind can think.  
  
In a galaxy even further away from one you might be familiar with, the Gatehouse Installation is under going final preparations before it goes online. The biggest undertaking of the Voistocki people and their allies, Gatehouse is a means of travelling through a weakness in Reality - to go to another Universe. Staffed by a skeleton crew of nine, who are watching over the powered down construction, the Installation appears to be stable and working well.  
  
Something is about to go wrong. Soon, the disparate desperates on board Gatehouse will find themselves stranded in a strange new galaxy, one tearing itself apart by war. They want nothing to do with it, but will be forced to get involved in a battle that will alter the fate of both Universes.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.  
  
  
  
Her?  
  
He hadn't thought of her in years, scince he genuinely believed he'd never see her again. He'd pushed her memory away.  
  
And yet here she was again, sneaking up on his thoughts. Why? A lady from another world, one that could not be found on any map. They'd been thrown together from opposite ends of space, culture and belief, yet had loved each other. Then he had to leave, and he could not take her with him. They both had duties beyond themselves. He must go, she must stay. They would not see each other again.  
  
Scince then, he'd tried not to think of her. It grew easier over time; he had important duties to focus upon. His life was not without incident, even now. Especially now. So why was she on his mind again? He had much to attend to, and that ripple in the Force he'd sensed over the past few weeks was getting stronger, becoming a wave. Soon, it would be a tsunami. Attempts to discern its cause led him again and again to his memories of his lost love.  
  
Could it be possible? Was the Passageway opening again?  
  
He gave a mental shrug. Whatever was going to happen, it would happen soon. He'd doubtless discover all then.  
  
One  
  
  
  
At the same time, in a galaxy even further away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've got a very bad feeling."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, old thing?"  
  
The temperature dropped. Panic rose.  
  
"Konni, I think we should get out of here."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"RUN!!"  
  
Then everything exploded.  
  
Tiahn woke up, and regretted it immediately. Klaxons were screaming all around her, not a welcome thing when you're recovering from a blow to the head. She said something obscene, then sat up.  
  
Then lay right back down again, as the room spun. Constellations danced behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut. A nuclear explosion had gone off in her skull, she tasted blood in her mouth. Feeling bruised all over, like she'd gone ten rounds with a prizefighter because she'd not had the sense to give up after one.  
  
Just what the hell had happened?  
  
A shadow fell upon her, and she squinted up at the battered features of Colonel Konztaan Raskovic. His thin face was colouring up from dozens of bruises and blood trickled from his nose. He gingerly touched her face, his usual laconic expression forced away by shock and concern. "Tiahn, old thing, can you hear me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You're not badly hurt?"  
  
She managed to sit up this time without feeling the urge to throw up; "I need some painkillers and a bloody stiff drink. How're you, Boss?"  
  
Raskovic chuckled, winced and collapsed down to sit beside her, "Bloody awful. However, we're both still alive, barely, and that's something to be grateful for."  
  
People were shouting in the distance, getting closer. Tiahn and Raskovic sat there, propped up by the wall next to the entrance, and stared out across the Engine room. Something wasn't quite right with the scene, and in their dazed condition it took them a few moments to work it out.  
  
There had been an explosion of sorts, but there was absolutely no damage to the place at all. Equipment, consoles and tools were all where they should be. The main drives were humming away merrily as if nothing had happened. No smoke, no fires, nothing. Not a dickey bird.  
  
"Now there's a funny thing," Raskovic managed, finally.  
  
"Aye. You'd expect smoke at least. Where's that blasted Medic?"  
  
"Tiahn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I might do, Boss. But where are we going to get a superconductor and a thousand rubber bands at this time of night?"  
  
Raskovic frowned, "I believe.the Device activated."  
  
Tiahn let out a sigh, "Aye, I know that's what you meant. I think that's what did happen." A far away look bloomed in her eyes, " I know I felt a bit.funny before it all went frantic."  
  
Raskovik looked at her closely for a second, then smiled. And winced once more. "Damned good job you did too, otherwise we'd be in a far more sorry state."  
  
"Or in bits."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The shouting was no longer in the distance, and the Engine Room's doors burst open under the onslaught of several panicked crewmembers. In normal circumstances it would have taken less time for help to arrive, but Gatehouse was ten miles wide in every direction, and the small skeleton crew were widely spread out. As the station was supposed to be off line until it's grand launch, only a small group had been required to watch over it. No one had thought anything like this was going to happen.  
  
Their rescuers slid to a halt and looked about, confused. The alarms and sensors had told them an explosion had occurred, and yet.  
  
"Yes, we're rather confused about that too," Raskovik said dryly. They spun about and beheld the battered pair slumped in the corner, then surged toward them, first aid and questions at the ready. Six in all; Fol Cholly the Medic, Elori Rytonko the Second Engineer, Blim Norfis the Computer Tech, Glidath Nagigg the Communications Officer, Mrs Brasti the Tea Lady, and.  
  
Tiahn sighed as she saw the last person. Jadrith Magog, her mother. There was going to be a fuss made, she just knew it.  
  
"Tiahn! What the hell happened?" Madame Magog fell to her knees beside her stricken daughter.  
  
"I got flung across the room and hit the wall," said Tiahn, "The Device went off."  
  
"I know it did! How did it happen? Did you touch anything?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't touch anything. Did you touch anything, Konni?"  
  
"No." Raskovic groaned as Cholly began to tend to him.  
  
"I didn't touch anything, Konni didn't touch anything. Nothing was touched," Tiahn stated firmly, "And we didn't see anyone else down here either."  
  
"But the Device still went off," Jadrith's eyes narrowed, "How could that happen?"  
  
"Someone else was down here."  
  
They looked over to Elori, standing by one of the consoles, she didn't look happy.  
  
"One of the Escape boats just launched. There's a life form aboard, but the signal's scrambling, so we can't tell who. And I found this." She moved toward them, holding out a small square object, "A Focus Grenade. I've heard of 'em. You two are damn lucky."  
  
She gave the thing to the newly patched up Raskovik, who glared at it.  
  
"Ah, yes. Charming little things."  
  
"What's it do?" Tiahn looked at it as Cholly started on her. It looked nothing more than a small grey box, smooth sides, with a button on the top.  
  
"It sends out a frequency specifically designed to blow apart organics and leave everything else intact," he smirked without humor, "You know, the important things that are worth money."  
  
"This is what flung the pair of you across the room," Jadrith's voice was a hard monotone.  
  
"If Tiahn hadn't got us running we might have been killed. Thank the gods for her premonition."  
  
Tiahn drew her knees up and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs, "They have their uses, sometimes."  
  
Jadrith Magog extended a shaking hand to touch her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Chrrk and Herzlos are missing. Find them. And track that boat. Whoever did this is going to be sorry."  
  
"Already being done."  
  
"And try to find out where the hell we might be. The Device started up, so we've probably gone through a Passage."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Done," Cholly told Tiahn, "Just some nasty bruises and maybe concussion. You get a headache or feel dizzy, you see me."  
  
"Cheers, Doc." Tiahn was helped, aching, to her feet. Cholly turned to Jadrith, "They're lucky. Nothing serious, but they'll be sore for a few days," he scowled, "Anyone who uses a Focus Grenade is a real bastard. If you want to duff him up before you hand him to the Police, I'll cover for you."  
  
"S'nice thought, Cholly, we've got to catch him first. And judging from what's happened so far, they know what they're doing. It could be tricky." She looked at Tiahn and Raskovik, "Right you two, let's limp our merry way to the Bridge and."  
  
"Boss!" Elori ran back to them from one of the consoles, panic on her face, "It's the Reality Default Device! The little git stole it!"  
  
"Ohhh," Tiahn leaned back against the wall, "Shiiit."  
  
"He set it off to strand us, then legged it with the Device. Wherever we are, WE'RE STUCK."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Gatehouse's arrival had been noticed.  
  
"Sir!" on the bridge of the Republic Battlecruiser Defender, a Clonetrooper rushed to the captain, a printout in his hands, "We've scanned the unknown vessel. We can't recognise the type; it's not Republic or Confederate, and it's big, sir."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Ten miles wide and deep. Hasn't got much in the way of armament, though."  
  
Captain Rulk Brommen stared thoughtfully out the Bridge window at the speck, growing larger as the Cruiser approached the unidentified object. The crew watched him, on edge. One of an armada of craft charged with defending Coruscant from the Separatists, they took their job seriously. Understandably nervous about the huge energy surge followed by the appearance of a colossal craft just a few parsecs from the Capital Planet, they'd been dispatched to investigate.  
  
"The Shield and the Spear are just a parsec behind us, Captain. They'll be here shortly."  
  
"Right. Open up a communications channel. Let's see what this monster has to say for itself. We'll keep our distance for now, just in case. Keep an eye out for any weapons or fighters."  
  
"Yes, Sir," the Trooper punched some buttons, "Channel open, Sir."  
  
Brommen took a deep breath, "This is the Republic Cruiser the Defender. Your craft is not among the list of vessels permitted to travel near Coruscant. Please state your name, cargo and purpose."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jadrith snarled, her hands becoming fists. "WHO?"  
  
Blim and Glidath had been working at the main computer console in the Engine room, "Herzlos, Boss. Cedek Herzlos," Blim reported.  
  
Raskovik started, "What? He's the Government Observer! Why would he do something like this?"  
  
"Let's worry about getting hold of him first," sighed Tiahn, "We can beat the "why" out of him later."  
  
Jadrith was looking suddenly very tired, "Our first Priority is to find out where we are. Blim, talk to Gate and see if she can identify this area."  
  
It was at this point that Captain Brommen's message sounded over the channel to Gatehouse Computer. Known to the crew as Gate, the Installation's automated brain digested the call, then scanned the approaching ship. Oh dear. What nasty big guns they had. And two more similarly armed craft were coming up to join it. Hmm. Better let the crew know.  
  
"Gate to Engine Room", the computer's serene, bell like voice came over the tannoy.  
  
"Blim here, Gate. I was just about to call you."  
  
"If it was regarding where we now are, I would suggest you forget about that for the moment. A craft is approaching, and its captain has hailed us. I counsel an immediate response, they have rather a lot of weapons."  
  
"Oh, bugger - BOSS!"  
  
Jadrith looked up, "What?"  
  
"We're in trouble. Some of the locals have spotted us."  
  
Beside her mother, Tiahn was staring into the middle distance, "They're frightened," she said, "I know I would be."  
  
"They're frightened and armed," Gate told them.  
  
Raskovik smirked, "Well, isn't this turning out to be an exciting day?"  
  
Jadrith glared at him. "Right then, Mr Clever, you can talk to 'em, then."  
  
  
  
Gate opened a channel to the Defender.  
  
"Greetings, Defender. This is the experimental installation, Gatehouse. I am Gate, the mainframe computer. How may I help you?"  
  
Captain Brommen stared at the comlink, then glanced out the window. The - "experimental installation" - was only a few miles away. As the Clonetrooper had said, it truly was huge. It reminded him of an old fashioned oil rig platform on a grand scale.  
  
"Greeting, uh, Gate. I am Captain Brommen of the Republic Navy."  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you, Captain. We intend you no harm. Our presence here is accidental."  
  
"Accidental? How? And where is the crew?"  
  
"The crew are dealing with a problem in our engine room. I have informed them of your arrival, and I shall pass you over to Colonel Raskovik, the head of this project. He shall be willing to answer your questions."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Passing you over now. One moment please."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Brommen continued to stare at Gatehouse. He'd never seen anything quite like it. Nor had he heard of any "Gatehouse Project", or indeed, of a "Colonel Raskovik". Still, their computer had been polite enough. There'd been no signs of aggression so far.  
  
He jumped as a new voice sounded.  
  
"Good afternoon, Captain Brommen. It is afternoon, isn't it?" the voice was male, cheerful, and sounded similar to the upper class Coruscant accent. But there were slight differences.  
  
"Uh - it's early morning, actually. You would be Colonel Raskovik?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I do apologise for this inconvenience, Captain. We really didn't intend for this to happen. I'm afraid we had a little accident in our Engine Room, which brought us here."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Ah - you'll never believe this, Captain - "  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Very well. This installation was designed to cross through weaknesses in reality. We are from another universe, Captain Brommen. We come in peace, I do assure you."  
  
"You're from a WHAT?"  
  
**********  
  
"They're from a WHAT?"  
  
Cos Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, gawked across his very large and impressive desk at his aide. Uv Gizen had just given him Captain Brommen's report. He couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Another Universe, Supreme Chancellor. Apparently this craft has the ability to cross through reality. It wasn't supposed to do so just yet however."  
  
"Hmm, yes," Palpatine looked at the report again, "They had an accident in their Engine room, it says here. I wonder if they were going to visit us, anyway, or if this was simply a random destination?"  
  
"I have no idea, my Lord," said Gizen, "The Defender is bringing the crew to Coruscant, and the Installation is being gaurded by the Shield. They'll be here in half an hour."  
  
Palpatine got up and crossed to the window of his office. Looking out across the Coruscant skyline helped him think, "I fear our visitors have picked rather an awkward time to arrive, Gizen."  
  
"I certainly agree, my Lord. It was fortunate they appeared in our section of space. If the Separatists."  
  
"Oh, yes, indeed. However, I feel that Count Dooku would be as cordial to the crew as we shall be. The installation itself, however, is another matter. His allies the Geonosians do so like to tinker with technology, I shudder to think that they might have got their hands on it."  
  
"Perhaps we could persuade the visitors to share their knowledge."  
  
Palpatine turned back to his aide, grinning, "Are you reading my mind, Gizen? Yes, it would be wonderful to have access to such technology. But first we must greet our visitors, and make them feel welcome. Could you see that they are escorted here as too as they arrive?"  
  
"Certainly, Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"And ask the Jedi Coucil if some of their members could attend. Their insight would be invaluable."  
  
Gizen bowed and headed of about his business. Alone, Palpatine returned to perusing the skyline from his window. Visitors from another universe. Well, well. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: conversations using the Force are denoted by and   
  
Chapter Two  
  
A hushed and expectant group waited in Palpatine's office; Jedi masters Yoda, Windu and Koon, several of the Chancellor's Guard in their spiffing scarlet uniforms, Chancellors Aide Sly Moore and of course, Palpatine himself  
  
"The visitors have arrived, my Lord."  
  
"Excellent! Show them in."  
  
All their eyes were upon the door, which opened to reveal their guests. The visitors peered back apprehensively.  
  
"Ah!" Palpatine got up and came forward, all smiles, "Please, my friends, come in!"  
  
He watched, beaming, as they filed in. That beam faltered a moment as he caught sight of Chrrk ducking into the room at the rear, then was quickly recovered. 'Slick', thought Raskovik, watching the man intently. Chrrk had caused a bit of a stir when troopers from the Defender had cautiously stepped on board Gatehouse. She was a seven foot tall insectoid, an Ophid from the giant Hives on the Prosk Moon. Resembling an enormous beetle, she had fearsome mandibles and multifaceted eyes, and was the most polite and kindhearted sentient being you could ever hope to meet. They'd found her at the back of the Engine Room just after the conversation with Captain Brommen, recovering from a nasty blow to the head. Herzlos' Focus grenade had slammed her into a wall.  
  
Yoda watched the Voistoki party keenly, measuring them with the Force. Mostly decent people, full of anxiety and eager anticipation in equal parts. Only to be expected, in their situation. He looked at the tall military figure of Raskovik, at Cholly who was glancing at both the Colonel and a petite woman standing beside him - Tiahn Magog, if his memory of Brommen's report served him. Both the Colonel and Miss Magog looked like they'd had a rough time of it recently. Then there was Elori Ritonko, her almond shaped eyes alight with intelligence and fury - she was chewing over the events in the Engine Room - and Blim Norfis, a young man with a shock of blonde hair who was looking about nervously. The insectoid Chrrk was serene, she did not have emotions in the sense that the others had. Beside her was Glidath Nagigg, a willowy lady who was holding the arm of the stocky Mrs Brasti. Mrs Brasti smiled at him shyly; he couldn't help but grin back. Finally, there was Jadrith Magog, a middle aged, handsome woman with sad green eyes.  
  
Yoda's attention went back to Tiahn. This young lady was very strong in the Force, he'd sensed her approaching the office. And she didn't have the first clue what to do with it. As he looked, she frowned slightly, then dipped her head to look straight at him. Yoda found himself fixed with a hard, intense stare, the green eyes fairly blazing. Her mouth clamped shut firmly, a vertical line appeared between her brows.  
  
The ancient Jedi master was openly gawking now. He'd seen THAT expression before.  
  
The young woman stared a few more moments, then her gaze softened and he smiled at him. Somewhat shakily, Yoda smiled back.  
  
"Please, be seated," Palpatine was saying, "This is an event without precedent, indeed. Allow me to welcome you all to our universe."  
  
"We are honoured, Supreme Chancellor. I am Colonel Konstan Raskovik."  
  
"Delighted," Palpatine was still smiling like an indulgent uncle.  
  
His cheeks must be fairly aching by now.  
  
Yoda glanced at the lady with the Stare. That stray thought had come from her. She noticed his attention, and looked back at him.  
  
You and the two lads in the bathrobes can do the same as me, right? She quirked an eyebrow at him. Yoda was at a loss. Those who were untrained in the Force, and he knew that this girl was among that number, could not speak to others in their mind. Yet this young one had apparently found a way.  
  
Yes. he told her.  
  
You're - Jedi, right?  
  
How could she know? She should never have heard of the word!  
  
S'long story. I'm Tiahn. Sorry about staring at you earlier. I've never met anyone else who can do this. I got a bit of a shock.   
  
Yoda, I am. Know you not of others with the Force?   
  
No, a lost, sad look touched her eyes, There's no one but me.  
  
Yoda reached a decision, To the Temple of the Jedi, you must come. Help you, we can. Tiahn grinned.  
  
And you'll be wanting an explanation -   
  
"Tiahn!" Jadrith nudged her.  
  
"Whu - ?" Tiahn blinked, snapping out of the mind chat.  
  
"You were being introduced to the Supreme Chancellor," Raskovik told her, smiling.  
  
"Oh," she looked at Palpatine. He was STILL smiling. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"Speaking with me, the young lady was." Yoda spoke up, "For distracting her, I apologise."  
  
Cheers, big man!  
  
Pardon?  
  
"You are Force sensitive, Miss Magog?" Palpatine's eyebrows quirked up.  
  
"Um, Mr Yoda says so."  
  
Jadrith took hold of her daughter's hand, "Tiahn - Tiahn is the only Voistoki who's ever had these - powers," she said cautiously.  
  
"You do not have them yourself, Madame Magog?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Uh, no," Jadrith was becoming quite fidgety, "None of us do."  
  
Don't ask her any more about this. Not in front of everyone, Tiahn's thought was full of anxiety and fierce protectiveness for her mother.  
  
A delicate matter, this is. Yoda wasn't asking a question. She nodded, slightly.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor, talk to Madame Magog and her daughter in private, may I?"  
  
Palpatine glance at Jadrith and Tiahn, then nodded, "Of course. You may use the conference room next door, Master Yoda."  
  
"Thank you, " Yoda got up and hobbled toward the door, the Magog ladies in tow. Jadrith glanced at the others, "We'll be right back."  
  
"Take your time, old thing," Raskovik told her. The rest of the gang were smiling, they knew, and understood. Palpatine continued to look benignly puzzled. As the door closed behind them, Tiahn heard Palpatine say, "Now, Colonel, about this Herzlos person and the theft of your device - "  
  
She looked sharply at her mother, "Konni TOLD him?"  
  
"Aye, while you were sitting like a fart in a trance," Jadrith squeezed her hand, "Besides, how are we going to find him with out some help? We don't know this place. And what if Herzlos decides to set of one of his little toys here?"  
  
Tiahn sighed, "You're right, I suppose. It's only fair we warn them. I just - don't like that Palpatine feller. He tries too hard to be all nice."  
  
Jadrith shrugged, "He's a politician. They need to be all sweetness and light so they can get votes."  
  
"Well I wouldn't vote for him - "  
  
In the conference room, they settled down and watched Yoda, who stood before them. He sighed.  
  
"Know of the Jedi, you do, Madame Magog. From another universe are you, and heard of us you should not."  
  
Jadrith examined the carpet for a while, gathering her thoughts. The she looked up, "This isn't the first time someone's crossed between these two universes. The first time was thirty years ago. And Tiahn is thirty," she looked Yoda in the eye, "I think you know what I mean."  
  
The tiny Jedi Master nodded. Tiahn smirked without much humour, "I'm an inter dimensional love child."  
  
"Tiahn-"  
  
"Sorry, Mum."  
  
"We've known about the weakness in Reality for centuries. Gatehouse has been an ongoing project for nearly two hundred years. I was part of a team monitoring the Passageway and the surrounding star system. One day, when I was off for a week, I went to one of the planets near the Passageway. It's got a great lake on it, I wanted to swim. And there's no people there, it's really peaceful. I was sitting on the edge of the lake, just enjoying the sun, when this starship appears out of nowhere and crashed straight into the lake."  
  
"From this universe, the starship was?"  
  
"Aye. I swam out to it, in case they needed any help. It was sinking pretty quickly. These two lads managed to get out, tallest men I've ever seen. The dove in beside me and said hello," Jadrith smirked at the memory, "Like they were discussing the weather with me. We made it back to the shore - pretty good swimmers, for people who weren't Voistoki. Then we had the usual sort of discussion, you know, who are you, where are we."  
  
"Jedi, these two were?" Yoda was furiously trying to recall who'd gone missing around thirty years ago. From the nasty suspicion forming in his usually serene mind, Yoda guessed that these two errant Jedi would be in deep trouble very soon.  
  
"Look, Master Yoda, I don't want to get them into trouble," Jadrith leaned forward, "They were good friends to me. I know about your rules about - love. But we both felt, well, we might not see each other again. I'd never met anyone like him. He was a good man and I know if he'd known I was carrying Tiahn, he'd have stayed. He doesn't run from his responsibilities."  
  
"What were their names?" although Yoda had suddenly recalled a period of two months when a certain Master and Padawan had vanished.  
  
He looked at Tiahn, she had an arm around her mother's shoulders. Oh, no.  
  
Jadrith took a deep breath, "Master Arkadi Dooku and Padawan Qui Gon Jinn."  
  
  
  
"That's settled then," Palpatine said, "I shall ask Captain Brommen to assist you in your search for Cedek Herzlos. Pictures and descriptions shall be circulated within Republic territories. Other than that - " he spread his hands and looked at Raskovik apologetically.  
  
"I understand, Supreme Chancellor. War is a terrible thing, and a Civil War ," he glanced sympathetically at the Jedi, "Sometimes you can find your self fighting people you care about. I do hope you can find peace."  
  
At the back of his mind, Raskovic was very worried. They'd landed slap bang in the middle of a galactic war. It wasn't really what you got tourist brochures for. And as for who'd started the whole sordid mess-  
  
Jadrith Magog was NOT going to be amused. Not at all.  
  
"So do I, Captain. So do I," Palpatine suddenly brightened up, "You've all had a very busy day, my friends. You'll be escorted to your quarters, I daresay you'll want to refresh yourselves."  
  
"We'd like to get stared after Herzlos as soon as possible," Elori said, "I for one owe him a kicking. And from what you've said about these Seperatists, I'm worried he might try to make some sort of deal with them."  
  
"Indeed, Miss Ritonko. Our intelligence network shall be keeping an eye on the Geonosians and the Techno Union. They would most likely be the ones interested in such a Device."  
  
The doors opened behind them, Palatine looked up, smile back, to welcome the Magogs. It froze when he saw their faces. Both women had been crying.  
  
"Ohh," Mrs Brasti spoke for the first time. She got up and hurried to them, "You poor dears."  
  
"We got some bad news," Tiahn said to the others. Jadrith turned away as Mrs Brasti hugged her.  
  
"What happened?" Raskovik approached Tiahn, grasping her hands.  
  
"Mum's friend Qui Gon died ten years ago," Taihn was on the verge of tears again, "He was killed by something called a Sith."  
  
"Oh, Old Thing, I am so sorry," he went to Jadrith, sobbing on Mrs Basti's shoulder and stroked her hair. Elori and Glidath hugged Tiahn, "I always wanted to meet him. Now I can't."  
  
Yoda hobbled over to the now utterly confused Palpatine, "Explain later I will. The time is not now." Mace Windu looked at Plo Koon, who shrugged.  
  
"Palpatine nodded, and approached Tiahn, "Miss Magog, we've arranged quarters for you nearby. I feel your mother would prefer to go there," he said softly, "We've discussed most of what needs to be done regarding Herzlos, you needen't worry about it for the moment. You've had the most dreadful shock, I can tell. You and your mother should rest.."  
  
"Thanks, sir."  
  
The Voistoki delegation left for their new quarters, leaving Master Yoda to explain the situation to Palpatine. And when he was finally alone in his office, he stood at his window, looking at the Coruscant skyline without seeing it. He had a lot to think about.  
  
  
  
It was dark. It was gloomy. The abandoned structure in the sparsely populated area of Coruscant was a regular meeting place for two Dark Lords of the Sith. The following scene will be sinister, gothic, over the top, and very difficult to take seriously. But that's the Dark Side for you.  
  
Darth Tyranus watched as his master, Sidious came toward him out of the shadows, bowing elegantly to the smaller robed figure. They fell into step beside each other, strolling along the vast dusty chamber.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Tyranus," Sidious began, "I trust you sensed the great disurbance in the Force earlier today?"  
  
"Indeed, my Lord. I cannot discern it's source, however."  
  
"A significant event occurred near Coruscant. Apparently, people from another universe have accidentally crossed over to visit us."  
  
Tyranus slowed down. Sidious stopped a few feet ahead. Without turning around, he said, "One of these people was a very charming lady called Jadrith Magog-"  
  
He waited as Tyranus digested this. "Jadrith Magog is HERE?"  
  
Sidious chuckled, dry and nasty, "Oh yes. Your past is returning to haunt you, my friend. And she is not alone. One of her companions is a young lady named Tiahn Magog. She's thirty years old," he gazed up at the ceiling, enjoying this immensely, "and she seems to have great strength in the Force, too."  
  
Darth Tyranus, also known as Count Arkadi Dooku, stopped breathing. Sidious turned to him, grinning evilly inside his cowl. He was holding something out to him. Dooku managed to focus on it. It was a cigar.  
  
"Congratulations, Lord Tyranus," cackled Sidious, "You are a father." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As long as she lived, Chrrk would never understand vertebrates. They were so mercurial. She'd watched Tiahn and Jadrith swing from profound grief to tearing rage in the space of a mere hour.  
  
Like the others from Gatehouse, Chrrk knew of Tiahn's missing father and the - for lack of a better word- talents she'd inherited form him. The Ophids were naturally telepathic, being of a hive mind, and Chrrk felt faintly pitying of those who were not. To be locked inside one's own mind; to be all alone in the prison of your skull. It must be awful for them!  
  
She'd been delighted to have befriended Tiahn, alone of all her species to speak with her thoughts. Tiahn better understood the Ophids, whose emotions could not really be understood on humanoid terms. Many Voistoki felt the Ophids to be cold and unemotional: the death of their Hive Queen a few years back had been a case in point. They'd got on with the business of the Hive, apparently paying no heed to the bulk of the Queen's corpse as it was taken through the tunnels and corridor outside to their place of the dead. The Voistoki delegation come to pay their respects had been appalled. Their Queen, the mother of them all (for each Queen laid all Ophids during her reign) was dead, and they didn't even seen to notice!  
  
But Tiahn, who had more than her eyes to see with, felt their pain, heard their mind hymns to speed their Queen's soul to the afterlife. She alone understood that the Ophidi way of grieving was to carry on, as life carried on. The departed monarch would expect no less from them. Had she not laid their eggs so that they could continue beyond her?  
  
The Ophidi could hold the most sacred rites through their link and yet carry on with the most mundane tasks as they did so. Chrrk had noticed Tiahn standing there, eyes closed, with tears dripping down her cheeks. She told Chrrk later that it had been one of the most beautiful things she'd ever experienced. And in their own way, the Ophids had been touched by that.  
  
Now, Chrrk was witnessing the Voistoki way of dealing with loss. It was most confusing, even with Tiahn's thoughts helping her.  
  
Jadrith had stopped cying and was now stalking around the plush apartment they'd been given. Her green eyes were alive with fury, her hands curled into fists.  
  
"When I get my hands on that little git he's gonna be picking his teeth up from a gutter! In the next bloody star system!"  
  
She turned to look down at Tiahn. Her daughter was sitting cross legged on the couch, her shoulders hunched, head lowered, glaring out into space. Chrrk caught her thought: How could he? Why would he DO that?  
  
"A Sith? Has he COMPLETELY lost the plot?" Jadrith continued to rage, "He TOLD me about them. Utter arseholes the lot of them. One of them murdered Qui, for the god's sake! How could he BECOME one of those-"  
  
"What are we gonna DO, Mum?"  
  
"I don't know love. I really don't."  
  
Chrrk had never seen her friend look or feel so lost. She scuttled over and placed her foreleg on Tiahn's shoulder, knowing that vertebrates found physical contact comforting. Tiahn grasped the leg gently and smiled up at her.  
  
Thanks Chrrk. I'm glad you're here. We need someone sensible.  
  
I am glad to be here. I wish I could help you and Jadrith with this.  
  
You are helping, love. Just having a friend around helps.  
  
"This visit is going to be so much fun," sighed Jadrith "We're stranded in another universe, they're having a war, someone's nicked our only way back home and we don't know where he is or what he's done with it, my friend is dead and your father's a Sith Lord."  
  
"Great summary, Mum."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Look on the bright side, Old Thing," said Raskovik from his spot by the window, "At least we'll have some spiffing soveneirs and holiday snaps to take back to the relatives."  
  
Both Magogs glared at him. For a nasty moment, Chrrk was certain that Raskovik was soon to be the recipient of a beating. Then the women started to snigger, then to laugh, with Raskovik joining them.  
  
Chrrk stared at them as they chuckled. Vertebrates - go figure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morning broke over Coruscant, sunlight lancing down between the buildings. These were so tall, due to the lack of space in the planet's surface, they could truly be called Skyscrapers. They prodded the upper atmosphere in places. Coruscant was a planet sized megalopolis, the oceans gone, the forests an ancient memory. An ecologist's worst nightmare.  
  
Two figures strode purposefully down the corridor toward the Voistoki apartment. One was in his mid thirties, bearded, sporting a really awful mullet haircut. The other was tall, broad shouldered and rather moody looking.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, dispatched by Master Yoda to escort Tiahn Magog to the Temple of the Jedi.  
  
"I wonder what they'll be like, Master?" said Anakin as the doors to the apartment came into view, "I mean, people from another universe-"  
  
"Master Yoda said that they were like most humans, but had tiny gills in their necks."  
  
"Amphibians? Cool."  
  
Kenobi grinned at his Padawan, "Although one of them is an Ophid. Rather like a giant insect, apparently."  
  
They slowed as they got to the door, staring not at it but through it.  
  
"Master Yoda was right," Skywalker whispered. Kenobi nodded.  
  
"I can sense her too," he straightened his robe, "Right. Let's introduce ourselves-"  
  
He reached for the bell.  
  
  
  
Mrs Brasti came from the "early to bed and early to rise" school of thought. She was up and about, making herself a cup of tea, and considering that these other universe types didn't make very good blends. Although perhaps she'd suspend her judgement till she'd sampled some more. Mrs Brasti practically LIVED for tea.  
  
She was an unfussy and practical woman, taking the recent events in her stride. Everyone here seemed to be nice enough, even that young Captain Brommen. Well, there WAS a war on. Of course they'd be nervous. Poor dears.  
  
And poor Jadrith, hearing terrible news like that. She'd stayed up for a while, lending her support as best she could (this involved lots of tea), until the mood darkened and Jadrith had begun to swear. Mrs Brasti didn't approve of swearing, but she knew it was just Jadrith's way. She'd gone to bed then.  
  
The doorbell rang. Now, who could that be? She scurried over, paused to check her hair was in place, then opened the door. Two young men stood before her, dressed like those- what were they again? Oh yes, Jedi- they'd met the day before. The older of the two bowed to her.  
  
"Good morning, Madam. I hope we're not disturbing you. I am Obi Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Oh, hello! I'm Mrs Brasti. Won't you come in?"  
  
The men stepped in and looked about.  
  
"The others aren't up yet. They had a very bad day, the poor souls. I'll tell them you're here. Would you like a cup of tea while you're waiting?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mrs Brasti is a very - kind lady," Kenobi managed later. He'd never drunk so much tea in his life. Tiahn, who was walking between himself and Anakin, grinned. Funny how her whole face changed when she smiled; the long sharp features became soft and warm. Tiahn Magog was not beautiful. She could be described as handsome; her strong profile put Kenobi in mind of women in very old paintings.  
  
"Mrs B doesn't think anyone's eating properly unless she's feeding 'em," she cheerfully explained, "I'm a good few pounds overweight, and she still tells me to eat more."  
  
She looked ahead to the looming towers of the Temple. Her head buzzed, feeling like a receiver that had just been switched on. She'd lived in mental silence all her life, apart from when she was with Chrrk's people. Now, the closer she got to the focal point of the Jedi, her mind was FULL of voices. It was strange and it was comforting.  
  
Tiahn had snapped out of sleep as soon as Kenobi and Skywalker had stepped into the apartment. After being introduced, she decided to let the others sleep on, especially her Mum. She was going to ask the Jedi Council some very awkward questions, and she didn't want her mother there to hear the answers. Not after yesterday.  
  
"I don't think you're overweight, Miss Magog," said Skywalker gallantly. Tiahn grinned up at the tall lad. He was quite a nice young feller, bit moody, but she remembered what she was like as a teenager. Bloody impossible to tolerate.  
  
"Oh, come on, Skywalker! I've got a bum you could bounce cannonballs off!"  
  
Anakin gawked. Obi Wan spluttered. Ah. Perhaps that wasn't really the thing to say.  
  
"Sorry, lads. My sense of humour isn't for everyone. I promise I won't come out with anything like that in front of the Council."  
  
She looked apologetically at Kenobi. She grinned as she saw him sniggering. Anakin was smirking behind the large sleeve of his robe.  
  
"That's alright, Miss Magog. We were just a little, um, unprepared for it."  
  
"It's my way of dealing with things," she explained, "I just have to take the pee. Everything that's happened - " she waved her arm expansively, "If I didn't have a laugh about it I'd probably go even more mental than I already am."  
  
"It must have been very lonely," Anakin said, sobering up, "being the only one with the Force, I mean." Tiahn shrugged.  
  
"Was alright. It wasn't too bad. Chrrk helped a lot, she's telepathic, 'cause she's from a hive mind."  
  
Kenobi frowned, "Chrrk's telepathic?"  
  
"Yeah, all the Ophids are. They don't have the Force though. But then I practically know sod all about it, so I might be wrong."  
  
"Well, hopefully that will change now," Kenobi patted her on the shoulder. He was beginning to like this odd little woman. He couldn't blame her for her coping mechanism. Besides, they could probably do with a dose of her sense of humour in the Temple. After the shambles on Geonosis, it might brighten the atmosphere a little.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tiahn stood in the middle of a beautifully worked mosaique floor, surrounded by beings of all shapes and sizes, all with that calm, watchful demeanor. She recognised Yoda, of course, as well as Windu and Plo Koon.  
  
They'd explained to her that she was too old for the usual Jedi training. Padawans were trained from birth, or soon after. Fair enough. She didn't really feel she was cut out for the Jedi life; all those rules and restrictions, having to give up things like your family. Definitely not for her. Despite her mixed parentage, she was brought up a Voistoki, and for them rules were more like guidelines.  
  
However, they'd show her how to understand and control her talents, for which she was extremely grateful.  
  
"I know you're all having a hard time at the moment," she said to them, "I don't want to be a bother."  
  
Especially since it's my dad's bloody fault you're having a hard time.  
  
"A bother it is not," Yoda told her, "And blame yourself for your father's actions, you should not. In this you are innocent. Master Kenobi, protect Miss Magog you will. In grave danger she could be."  
  
Tiahn blinked, confused, "What from?" she glanced at Kenobi and Skywalker. They looked just as puzzled as she was.  
  
Yoda sighed and got from his chair, hobbling over to her. Tiahn crouched to look the Jedi Master in the eye.  
  
"Become aware of your presence, your father may. Come for you, he may. Although the Capital Planet of the Republic this is, entirely safe from him, you are not."  
  
Oh wonderful. This was just getting better and better.  
  
"Her father?" she heard Kenobi ask. She glanced sharply at Yoda. You didn't tell them?  
  
Before the tiny Jedi could reply, she got up, squared her shoulders and looked Kenobi straight in the eye.  
  
"Thirty years ago, two Jedi fell into my universe. They met my Mum. One of them became my Dad," she took a deep breath, "His name was Arkadi Dooku. I'm sorry."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"I can't believe it, Master!" Anakin said, as he and Kenobi watched Tiahn. They were in the Temple Archives. Tiahn had asked to see some of the recordings taken on Geonosis, and she was now glaring at the depiction of Kenobi and Skywalker's rather one sided duel with Dooku. Occasionally she'd swear, quietly (this was a Library after all - no point in getting chucked out), hands clenched. Jocasta Nu, hovering nearby, would frown disapprovingly whenever her sharp ears caught a particularly obscene word.  
  
"I'm finding it hard to believe myself, Padawan. But we all saw the blood test. She's his daughter, all right, with a similar midichlorian count."  
  
"But she's so - I mean, she's a good person! She's nothing like - HIM, at all," Anakin rubbed his artificial arm. He'd had it covered with synthetic flesh, you couldn't really tell the difference unless you looked closely. Trouble was, Anakin was the closest person to it.  
  
"People are individuals, Anakin. Who your parents are doesn't necessarily have to influence who you might be. And she's never met Dooku. Hopefully she never will," he gazed sadly over at the quietly fuming woman. As he looked, he saw her face light up with surprise, amazement and finally admiration. She must have got to the part where Master Yoda had made his entrance.  
  
His theory was given credence a second later - "Yes, Big Man! Get tore intae him!" Tiahn stood up, hands in the air like a spectator at a podrace. Jocasta Nu was immediately upon her, "Will you PLEASE be quiet?"  
  
"Sorry, Missus." Tiahn sank back down again. She watched the rest of the recording, now and again looking up sheepishly at Madame Nu, who was now standing over her.  
  
When she was finished, she walked over to them, her face crumpling with sorrow. She gazed at Anakin's arm, then her eyes met his, "Skywalker, I - I'm so sorry. I - "  
  
"Hey, it had nothing to do with you," he told her softly.  
  
"I know, but - Let's get out of here. I need a drink."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Words could not describe how bloody furious she felt.  
  
In silence, she and Kenobi made their way back to the apartment. Anakin had to do some exercises back at the Temple, but would meet them later. They walked in and found the place empty, a holo recording found by Kenobi, which showed Jadrith Magog, told them that they'd all gone to see Captain Brommen, to plan their next move. Then they were going out to get drunk with him.  
  
"The gang are settling in already," said Taihn dryly, the first words she'd spoken since the Temple.  
  
"Why don't we go and find them? Might take your mind off things," Kenobi suggested. Tiahn smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I don't really feel like it, Kenobi. I'm just gonna have a quiet night in, if that's alright with you"  
  
"That's understandable enough," he said gently.  
  
She went over to the kitchen, to find some alcohol, "Wanna drink?"  
  
"I'd love one, thank you."  
  
Drinks in hand, they decided to go out on the balcony. Well, not exactly a balcony, more a small garden that projected out over the thousand metre drop to the streets below. They simply sat awhile, looking out over the darkening city, lights popping on here and there.  
  
Suddenly, Kenobi spoke, "So, what's your planet like? Voisto - isn't it." Tiahn nodded.  
  
"Aye. It's got all sorts of terrains on it. My part, Struan, is an island. It's got great big hills and valleys, loads of forests. Not like here," she waved a hand over the city, "I mean, this place is amazing, but I dunno if I could stay here all the time. Bit too hectic for me."  
  
"It can be. I don't really like it here myself. There are so many beautiful planets in this galaxy. I wish you were free to see them, but I think it's best you stay here, out of sight."  
  
Tiahn bit her lip, "Aye. It's a bummer, but you're right. I think Mum should keep her head down too, he might go after her as well," She stared out at the lanes of traffic for a while, then, "Why'd he do it, Kenobi? I mean if he left the Jedi, fair enough. It's sad, but it's not the end of the world. But Sith?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Magog. I don't think anyone would know, except Dooku himself."  
  
"I'd be more than happy to explain, Master Kenobi, if you'd simply ask," the voice was elegant, rich and deep. And it's owner was right behind them.  
  
Tiahn, feeling the blood fleeing her face, glanced at Kenobi. His eyes were bulging in shock, then they narrowed. His hand reached for the lightsabre upon his belt.  
  
"Now, really, Master Kenobi, are we going to have an unpleasant scene in front of this charming young lady?" The owner of the voice sounded like he was really enjoying himself, "I assure you I mean no harm for the moment. I simply wish to see my daughter."  
  
Tiahn turned, and was confronted by a midriff. Her eyes travelled up (bygods, he was a tall lad) and finally rested on o the face of Arkadi Dooku, the Count of Serreno. A handsome, regal face, strong nose with arched nostrils. Eyes that bored into your own, dark and compelling. Silver hair brushed right back from the forehead, fearsome eyebrows and a neat beard. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Here you are then," she said to him, "You've had a look, now push off."  
  
She heard Kenobi suck in a breath beside her. Yes, it was probably very silly to be cheeky to THIS man, especially after she'd seen what he was capable of. But she was too damn angry with him.  
  
That smile got broader. He reached out and gently took her chin in his hand, "You are very much like your mother," he said softly. "Tell me, how is Jadrith?"  
  
"Why should you care?" She took nasty pleasure in the slightly pained look that flitted across his face.  
  
"I still care for your mother very deeply, my girl."  
  
"So why did you become everything she can't stand?" asked Tiahn, just as softly as he had, "You broke her heart, yesterday. I'm not going to forgive you for that." He let go of her chin and straightened up, the corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance. Ha! Goal to the Visiting Team!  
  
There was the sudden hum of an ignited lightsabre beside them.  
  
"Step away from her, Dooku," said Kenobi, firmly. To Tiahn's horror, Dooku grinned and winked at her.  
  
"Kenobi, I don't think that's a - "  
  
Kenobi charged at Dooku. Still smirking, the tall man simply turned, his own sabre suddenly in his hand, caught Kenobi's blade in his own, made a few twists and sent Kenobi's sabre sailing out of his hand, to clatter through the doors of the apartment.  
  
"- good idea. Oh shit."  
  
Dooku held his hand out toward Kenobi, and the younger man was lifted up and sent flying over to the wall. Tiahn heard him cursing as he sailed past her, then he hit the wall, knocking his head. He slid down it, unconcious.  
  
Tiahn swallowed, looking from the huddled heap by the wall to the tall, handsome and bloody frightening man just a foot or so away from her. Dooku put his sabre back on his belt with a flourish, turned to her and smiled as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Now then, where were we?"  
  
"Um - " she was all alone with a Sith Lord. He was her father, admittedly, but still, a Sith Lord. Not good. This just really wasn't her day. 


	4. Chapter Four

Four  
  
  
  
Tiahn crouched by the fallen Kenobi. He wasn't badly hurt, she saw with relief, a bruise formed around a cut on his forehead: but he was completely away with the faries. Which meant she had to think of a way out of this all by herself. Oh gods.  
  
She pulled her jacket off and put it under the Jedi's head. He was going to have one hell of a headache when he came to; a pillow might help.  
  
"You need not be concerned my dear. Master Kenobi has survived far worse."  
  
She looked over at Arkadi Dooku. The Seperatist leader had seated himself on a bench by the parapet of the garden balcony. One leg crossed over the other, long elegant hands interlocked over the knee. He was watching her intently.  
  
Tiahn sighed tiredly and stood up, "I know he has. I saw what happened on Geonosis."  
  
Those amazing eyebrows of his rose, "Indeed?"  
  
"You really are a nasty bastard, Dooku," she told him. And then, with the image of Anakin Skywalker wrapped in blue lightning appearing to her, wondered if that had been entirely a smart thing to say.  
  
The Count gazed at her for a moment, then dipped his head; as if he were considering a valid point in a philosophical debate.  
  
"It is possible you are correct," he said mildly, "Come closer and let me look at you, Miss Magog."  
  
She hesitated. The Count smiled broadly, "I mean you no harm, my dear. I assure you I did not intend to injure Master Kenobi either, but he was so determined to be gallant. It could have been so much more unpleasant other wise."  
  
She had to concede that punching someone's lights out was sometimes the only way to stop violence from escalating. Despite her best efforts, she was the veteran of a few street fights, and knew of occasions when someone tanked up on adrenaline would carry on when they really should have backed off. Kenobi could have gotten himself killed trying to defend her. Tiahn didn't really think that was worth dying for. She studied the Count. He didn't seem to be here to make trouble; he was curious about the daughter he'd never known about. But HOW had he known? Only the Gatehouse mob, the Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor had known about her heritage. That Palpatine would have a fit if he knew happenings in his office, the nerve centre of the Republic, were leaking out to the ears of Count Dooku. And how had he got here? This was damn worrying to say the least.  
  
The Count of Serenno held a hand out to her, indicating the space on the bench beside him with the other. Tiahn cautiously approached, halting a foot or so away from him. She decided not to sit beside him; she didn't feel brave enough to go any closer. He nodded in understanding, then sat back and studied her.  
  
Dooku had to admit that this young woman rather impressed him. He sensed her fear, but it did not rule her; she wasn't the type to panic.  
  
My daughter!  
  
Well, she certainly hadn't inherited his height; she was barely five foot, if that. Her dark wavy hair was up in a loose bun, careless and unfussy. He took in her long solemn face, the pale skin and high cheekbones; those green eyes exactly like her mother's. A rather more feminine version of his own nose, Jadrith's delightful cupids bow lips. And she had the Force too; he could see it dancing within her. So much potential.  
  
And as she looked back, he saw what else he had bequeathed to her. He'd been aware for years of his fearsome Stare and the effects it had on those in it's path. The Count had been using it to his advantage recently. Well, it certainly helped when one's associates tried to be difficult. He found it particularly effective with that cringing little twit Guneray.  
  
Tiahn was Staring at him.  
  
He was now having the singular experience of having it used upon himself. The way the eyes focused, never wavering, never blinking; as if the subject were the only thing that existed. Formidable attention, like a bird of prey waiting to strike.  
  
He held her gaze for a long moment, then that little smile was back.  
  
"You look much younger than thirty, Miss Magog. I would have judged you to be around twenty," he finally said. The lady smiled wryly.  
  
"It can be a bugger when you're trying to get into pubs," she said. The Count chuckled at this.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps I could instruct you in a little technique you will find helpful; you can influence the will of those with weak minds."  
  
She looked disapproving of this, "Getting out my I.D. works just as well. That's a bit sneaky, that."  
  
"The Jedi make use of it all the time, my dear. Or did you imagine it was only villains such as I who used such underhanded methods?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well," she looked down, then turned her embarrassed gaze back to him, "Aye, I did."  
  
Dooku chuckled again. It was a lovely, rich sound, not at all menacing, "Ah! Such refreshing honesty! I see you refuse to hide behind lies for the sake of diplomacy. After all these months dealing with the likes of the Trade Federation, you are a breath of fresh air."  
  
"Um, nice of you to say so."  
  
Silence descended again. Tiahn glanced over at Kenobi; still no signs of waking up there. She really wished he would. Arkadi Dooku was charming, polite and friendly; he'd not threatened her by word or deed, but she was apprehensive. She had a nasty suspicion that this elegant, smiling gentleman had not risked a trip into the very heart of his enemies' territory simply for a touching reunion with his child.  
  
She returned her attention to the Count again, and nearly swallowed her toungue - he'd stood up and was now looming over her. Bloody hell! She'd not seen or heard him move. She automatically took a step back, eyes wide in sudden fear. Dooku's hand shot out, fast as a snake strike, his long fingers wrapping around her left wrist, and he pulled her closer. Amused dark eyes gazed into alarmed green ones. Tiahn just about managed not to scream.  
  
"You are very powerful, my child," he said softly, "I see the Force is strong within you. I suspect the Jedi have told you that you are too old to be trained - " he held up his free hand as she opened her mouth to answer, "They said as much to young Skywalker when Qui Gon presented him to the Council. He was nine years old."  
  
"I -" she swallowed, trying to get her frozen vocal chords to work, "I'm thirty, your Grace. There's a wee bit of a difference there. And I don't want to be a Jedi. Brown's not really my colour."  
  
And they have such terrible haircuts, too. Sorry, Obi, but.  
  
"They'll help me control this. I don't know how."  
  
The Count of Serenno seemed to loom ever taller. His presence was overpowering, his will a physical force, "Come with me, my dear. I will be of some help to that end."  
  
"No."  
  
His eyebrows rose, the maddening smile back, "No?"  
  
"No. I get your point about not being too old to learn, but -" she paused. Arkadi Dooku was simply standing there, holding her hand and smiling as if he'd just heard a rather good joke. He wasn't doing anything particularly threatening, but he was putting the fear of gods into her. She plunged on.  
  
"I saw what you've learned in the past ten years. And I really, really, don't want to know. Please let go of my hand."  
  
"Do I frighten you, my dear?" he twinkled at her.  
  
What a bloody stupid question.  
  
"No. You bloody terrify me. I just want the psychological comfort of having the option of running away."  
  
His gaze softened; he released her and straightened up, "You need have no fear, Tiahn. I simply wish to help you master your talent. You have it within you to become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Tiahn sighed, "I don't want anything like that. I just want to get myself sorted out, find a way home and then get really really drunk. Thanks, but no."  
  
The Count leaned down until his eyes were level with hers, "This universe is changing, Tiahn. The Jedi are in decline; soon they shall be no more. I do not wish to see you involved in this. Such brightness as yours deserves to grow. I will not see your talents wasted by the Jedi."  
  
"And I will not see it used by the Sith!" she glared back at him. He simply smiled, sadly.  
  
"Have no fear. How you employ your gift shall be entirely up to you. If you accompany me I can protect you from this conflict, you and your mother shall be safer with me."  
  
Now Tiahn's smile was sad, "It's a wee bit late to be playing happy families, your Grace," she said this without spite, "Mum's all set to give you a doing if she meets you." She shook her head, meeting Dooku's gaze squarely, she was decisive, "No, Dooku. I am not getting involved with all this Jedi versus Sith nonsense. I am not coming with you."  
  
Dooku bowed his head, looking thoughtful. He sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear."  
  
"You what?"  
  
He moved once more with that bowel loosening speed. He seized her, spinning the horrified young woman about so that her back was pressed against his chest, and pinned an arm about her. Tiahn winced at a sharp sting in her throat, just under her gills.  
  
"I do apologise for this, dear lady," she heard him say through her rising terror, " But you will be honouring my home for a time, willingly or not. I had hoped to avoid this course of action however."  
  
Terror was replaced by fury. Tiahn rammed her elbow into his stomach as hard as she could. The Count released her groaning and doubling up. She spun away, putting a hand to her neck.  
  
"You rotten bastard!" she roared at him.  
  
It was pretty obvious now why she'd been so worried, despite his civility. He'd intended to abduct her should persuasion fail. Somehow, she'd suspected something like this.  
  
"What did you just stick me with?" she snarled at him. Dooku managed to straighten up; despite his obvious discomfort, a smug, entirely pleased - with - himself smirk graced his handsome face.  
  
"Oh, nothing harmful, I assure you. In a few moments you shall be taking a little nap." he rose an eyebrow, smirking.  
  
She stared at him. Then;  
  
"You complete and utter BAS - "  
  
The Count held up a hand to stave off further foul language. Most unbecoming, he thought. "It was underhanded, I admit. I am a Sith Lord, dear lady. There's no need to be afraid, my dear. You will not be harmed in any way."  
  
He advanced upon her, and she backed off. Rapidly. You're in big trouble here, Magog, a voice in her head said. Think of something! Keep him busy till Kenobi wakes up.  
  
But how..?  
  
Her wild eyes darted about, and something flashing silver caught her attention.  
  
Keep him busy.  
  
Tiahn reached out, feeling It extending from her arm, pulling the silver into her grasp. The petite young woman turned back to the Count - Kenobi's discarded sabre in her hand. She grinned at him, more of a snarl than a smile. He halted, surprise appearing on his face as he watched her assume a professional stance. How interesting - she seemed to know something of fencing. This was turning out to be a most eventful evening.  
  
Tiahn switched the sabre on, and sapphire light bathed her face. Dooku smiled. She really was a quite striking young woman -  
  
"I've had a bloody rotten day and I've got a lot of pent up aggression, "she rasped, pointing the blade at him, "D'you want to help me get it off my chest, your Grace?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, then in a graceful movement of his hand, produced his own weapon. Dooku's sabre was quite unusual; slightly curved rather than the standard straight cylinder, the better to keep a good grip on it.  
  
Tiahn braced herself. Konstan Raskovik had taught her how to fence; the Cherevin, Konni's people, took great pride in their sword skills. Ancient steel swords were prized heirlooms in the older richer families. Konni was descended from aristocrats, all Swordmasters, and he often fought in duels as part of a special event the Cherevin organised once a year. They were exciting to watch; honour, speed and grace was the order of the day. He and Tiahn had begun sparring one day, out of sheer boredom on one hand, and Tiahn's curiousity on the other. It became apparent that she had a natural aptitude for it, and Konni enthusiastically began to tutor her. She'd even been in a few contests in Cherev, but she was still pretty much an amatuer, if a gifted one.  
  
And she was now up against a man who'd make mince meat of every single Cherevin Swordmaster in one go. Blindfolded. And she'd been injected with a sleeping drug that was going to kick in soon.  
  
This did not inspire confidence.  
  
Count Dooku sparked his sabre into life, bringing the scarlet blade up before his face in salute. He nodded to her.  
  
"I am at your service, my lady."  
  
She circled him, watching for an opening. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as Skywalker had on Geonosis. She would be careful, even though she felt sure Dooku did not mean to harm her. He seemed more thoughtful now, a little sadder.  
  
"I see you have some knowledge of the sword," he commented, watching her appreciatively as she stalked him. She would be feeling the effects of the drug soon; if she exerted herself it would work all the swifter.  
  
And he was curious as to what this young lady could do. She certainly knew what she was doing.  
  
"Konni taught me."  
  
"Ah, yes. The Colonel."  
  
"Yep. He's one of the best on Voisto. You seem to know a hell of a lot about us," now she attacked, her blade shooting toward his left shoulder.  
  
"I have my sources," he admitted slyly, parrying his daughter's first attempt, lunging back at her; she turned his riposte aside.  
  
"They're bloody good ones. We only got here yesterday morning." Tiahn stabbed at his face and was blocked again; she felt him attempt to twist the sabre out of her hand as he'd done with Kenobi. She quickly disengaged and pulled back. The Count acknowledged this and smiled, nodding at her.  
  
"You are an excellent observer." he told her.  
  
"Cheers," she ducked under a slash at her head, and struck back at his stomach. He stopped it with a flourish.  
  
"I congratulate you on your skill, my dear. However, you must realise that this is little more than a delaying tactic? The drug shall be taking effect momentarily. You are feeling a little fatigued even now, are you not?"  
  
Tiahn considered this as she fended off a few blows.  
  
"Um, no actually," she finally reported, "I feel fine."  
  
Dooku frowned, "You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel quite perky, really. Sorry."  
  
"Ah." There was silence for a while, apart from the buzz and crash of conflicting sabres. Then;  
  
"I may not have taken into account that your physiology would be somewhat different than that of humans. I recall the Voistoki are a hardy race."  
  
"Oh well, you can't think of everything," Tiahn said cheerfully as she pirouetted past him, launching blows. The Count scowled as he beat them off. She couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Curses, foiled again, eh, big man?"  
  
He smiled wryly at her, "Something along those lines, yes. You really are very good." He lunged and she retreated, batting his blade away.  
  
I'm not as good as you though, she thought. The Count moved with unnerving catlike grace, his moves elegant and prescise. He wasn't fighting to his full ability though; she'd be a couple of pound of diced meat by now if he'd been in earnest. And she was giving her best. This wouldn't last.  
  
Her heart sank as she felt a sluggishness creeping into her. Here it comes, then. Yes, she'd lasted longer than a human would, but the drug was going to defeat her finally.  
  
Come on, Kenobi, wake up! There was never a bloody Jedi Knight around when you needed one.  
  
She staggered under Dooku's next onslaught, and he was quick to notice. He treated her to a triumphant smile.  
  
"Oh dear. You're not feeling perky any more, my dear?"  
  
"Looks like it," she retreated upon wobbling legs, "You should watch yourself with that villainous gloating. You'll be twiddling your moustache in a minute."  
  
Dooku burst out laughing, "Ah, yes! 'In me clutches, me proud beauty', hmm?" he backed off a little. Tiahn was leaning against the wall, her sword arm shaking.  
  
"It's that cloak of yours. I'm getting images of you tying a lassie to a speedway track."  
  
He found that hilarious. The girl seemed to take both victory and defeat with the same easygoing, cheeky humour. He liked her for it. She was a delightful adversary, far more pleasant to deal with than most of those he'd sparred with. Anakin Skywalker's glowering countenance came to mind. Oh yes, far more pleasant.  
  
The Count stepped forward again. Tiahn brought her weapon up, then her arm shuddered and it fell down, the sabre sputtering out. She blinked furiously and her legs buckled. Dooku turned his own blade off and caught her. Her head flopped over his arm as she gazed up with resigned eyes.  
  
"You really are a sneaky sod."  
  
"I know. Close your eyes, my dear. Stop fighting it."  
  
"Miss Magog?" Dooku spun about to see Kenobi, pulling himself up. The Jedi stared in horror at the young woman hanging limply from the Count's arms. He snarled, starting forwards.  
  
"What have you done to her, Dooku?"  
  
The Count's sabre appeared in his hand. He cradled Tiahn tightly in one arm as she looked over at Kenobi.  
  
"Sleeping drug," she managed to tell him. She tossed his sabre back to him; the Jedi activated it immediately. Tiahn rolled her eyes. Here we flippin' go again.  
  
As she did so, she saw movement. A shadow crawled down the opposite wall. A very familiar shadow. She grinned. Time to leave this party, and here was the taxi for Magog.  
  
She looked up at her father, who was glaring at Kenobi.  
  
"Daddy?" she said in a little girlie voice, smiling sweetly. Dooku glanced down at her, taken aback.  
  
"Stitch this." She swung her fist up and dealt him a vicious uppercut. He dropped her and staggered back. She fell into Kenobi's arms.  
  
"Chrrk!" She called.  
  
Chrrk, and it was indeed she, leapt from the wall to her friend's side. She'd left the others at the canteen in the Military Academy, where they'd been enjoying the hospitality of Captain Brommen, in order to have an early night. She couldn't drink alcohol, plus, Mrs Brasti had started singing. As much as she liked the little tea lady, her singing voice left much to be desired, and put Chrrk's mandibles on edge.  
  
She swept up Tiahn and the astounded Kenobi in her forelegs, and leapt over the parapet. Wings erupted from under her shell; and all three fled into the Coruscant night.  
  
Arkadi Dooku got to his feet, staggered over to the parapet and watched them go. Despite his disappointment, he began chuckling.  
  
"Curses, foiled again, " he whispered, grinning, "Sweet dreams, little one. You've certainly earned them."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Under Kenobi's direction, Chrrk carried them to the Jedi Temple. She swooped in through the main doors; several Jedi dived for cover.  
  
"My apologies," she told them. She alighted and let go of Tiahn and the now thoroughly confused Kenobi. Tiahn wobbled her way over to a handy pillar, then slid down it. She grinned up at her two friends, who were staring at each other.  
  
"Master Kenobi, this is Chrrk. Chrrk, this is Master Kenobi."  
  
"Good evening, Madam."  
  
Good evening, Master Jedi. You are injured."  
  
Kenobi wiped his bleeding fore head, "It's nothing serious, Chrrk. Thank you for that timely rescue."  
  
"It was my pleasure. You do not look well, little mammal," the Ophid crouched beside her friend.  
  
"I'll be fine love," Tiahn yawned "Dooku injected me with a sleeping drug. God's that punch felt damn good."  
  
Kenobi joined Chrrk beside her, "Tiahn, you stay here - "  
  
She looked at him blearily, almost asleep, "Where?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
"I'm going to fetch Master Yoda. We need to keep you safe."  
  
"What'll I do then?"  
  
"You stay here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Kenobi sighed, grinning, "Go to sleep, Tiahn."  
  
"O.K. Thank you Coruscant and Goodnight." She drifted off leaning against Chrrk. The Ophid watched her affectionatley.  
  
"Sweet dreams, little mammal," she whispered. 


	5. Chapter Five

"I - in case of any confusion - was the one with the beard and the brown suit. The other one [looks around anxiously] I think I'm alright for the moment. Anyway, to you his regards he sends; and says he is unable to come in fact because of his lightsaber skills, trying to improve." Christopher Lee, accepting the Sony Ericsson Award for best scene of 2002 at the Empire Film Awards. Guess who "the other one" is!  
  
  
  
Five  
  
The Voistoki delegation tripped, staggered and wobbled their merry way into their apartment. Needless to say; they were somewhat the worse for drink. Captain Brommen had decided to accompany them; Elori Ritonko had been smiling at him in a way that made his pulse race, and he'd lost the keys to his own quarters. He'd have to get the locks changed tomorrow.  
  
"Tiahn's not back from the Temple yet?" Jadrith was looking about for her daughter, "Didn't know those lads worked late."  
  
"It's four o'clock in the morning, Madame Magog," Brommen said, "Perhaps she's staying for the night."  
  
"There's a message here for you, Jad," Blim held the answering machine out to her with an unsteady hand, "It's private."  
  
"Hmm," Jadrith took it, "I'll see it in my room. Back in a tick."  
  
She carried the answering machine into her room without staggering too much. She heard Mrs Brasti offer Brommen a cup of tea, and smiled. Mrs Brasti was a rock. The End of All could happen tomorrow and she'd be offering the destroyer gods tea and biscuits, because destroying universes must be awfully hard work, the poor dears. Mrs Brasti could more or less cope with ANYTHING.  
  
Thank the gods she was here.  
  
Jadrith set the machine upon the bedside table and switched it on, after a few fumbles. Probably Tiahn, letting her know where she was. The hologram sputtered then coalesced into a figure. She stared at it.  
  
It wasn't Tiahn.  
  
The shimmering form of Arkadi Dooku gazed back at her from where it hovered over the answering machine. He was older now, the dark hair become silver, more lines on his long face - but she'd never fail to recognise him. Age suited him; like a fine old wine, he'd improved. Jadrith felt that old fluttery feeling in her stomach. Gods, he was still damn handsome.  
  
He was smiling, like he'd just heard a really good joke and was about to tell you all about it. Then he spoke: Jadrith couldn't believe such was possible, but his voice had actually got deeper these past three decades.  
  
"Jadrith, my dear. If I were you, I'd look behind you."  
  
Eh?  
  
She turned. Saw something. Looked up. Then looked up a little bit more.  
  
Towering over her, grinning broadly, Arkadi Dooku looked down upon her.  
  
"Boo," he chuckled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tiahn liked it here.  
  
She sat on a fallen log half way up a forested mountain. A lake glittered a few hundred feet below her, above, the sky was breathtaking blue. This place wasn't of the real world; and yet Tiahn got the impression that it was MORE real than where she'd just come from. A sort of uteri reality. There was peace here, complete harmony; a sensation she'd never had back in her own time and place.  
  
She knew she wasn't awake. She distinctly remembered lying in the foyer of the Jedi Temple, feeling more tired than she'd ever been in her life, Kenobi's smiling battered face, drifting off in Chrrk's forelegs. This must be a dream then. Didn't feel like one, though. Tiahn experienced dreams as a fuzzy, dulled sequence of events. Time didn't flow quite right, movement was sluggish, sight and hearing muffled. This wasn't like that at all. She felt the rough bark of the log she sat on, felt the breeze on her face and smelled flowers. She saw more clearly and heard sharper than she'd ever done.  
  
So what, exactly, the HELL was occurring?  
  
"Ah! You're here. I wasn't entirely sure that was going to work."  
  
It was a nice voice. Strong: but soft and gentle. Friendly and instantly likeable. Tiahn looked in it's direction. Coming toward her from the forest was a tall wiry man in Jedi robes. Lengthy brown hair was tied up away from his long, angular face, which sported a beard. He'd suffered a broken nose at some point, but it rather suited him, she thought.  
  
"Hello, Tiahn," he seated himself beside her and looked her over with friendly curiousity, green eyes sparkling.  
  
"It's amazing. You have Jadrith's eyes and Master Dooku's way of focusing them. A foot in both worlds. It's not often I'm right, but it's nice when it happens."  
  
Tiahn finally found her voice.  
  
"Master Qui Gon Jinn?"  
  
  
  
A billion miles away, and also right beside her; Master Yoda heard her mutter the name. He frowned and looked up at Chrrk and Kenobi.  
  
"WHAT did she just say?" asked Kenobi.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Jadrith stared at Arkadi. Arkadi stared at Jadrith. They stared at each other across thirty years.  
  
Jadrith was older now, of course, but she still took his breath away. She still had her trim, petite figure. Her pale oval face had a few lines, mostly around those wonderful green eyes, but he found these charming. Some grey in her dark red hair, but he wasn't exactly a spring mynock himself.  
  
"Arkadi?" Her voice was still the same, that soft burring accent that rolled the R's and made a song of his name. His heart fluttered.  
  
"Yes, Jadrith," he took a step forward, bringing up a trembling hand. He tentatively touched her cheek and felt something akin to an electric shock. He saw her shiver as she reached up to clasp his hand, her eyes huge, never leaving his own. She took a deep breath.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Dooku sighed. This would not be easy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tiahn stared at Qui Gon. Qui Gon stared at Tiahn. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Um. You're dead." Then she winced. Brilliant, Magog. You sound sooo intelligent here.  
  
Qui Gon Jinn grinned and nodded, "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, you're not dead yourself. And you're not dreaming. You are in a deep trance, and I guided you here. We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
"That gets the award for biggest understatement of the year, big man!" Tiahn looked about her, "Where are we, anyway?"  
  
Jinn settled himself on the log, "It's - hard to explain. I'll do my best though. It's a place between realities; a world of it's own. The dead can visit here; and on rare occasions, so can the living."  
  
"Like I have."  
  
"Yes. You've had a rough couple of days, Tiahn" Jinn reached out and grasped her shoulder. She clasped it; it felt solid enough, not ghostly at all, "Shock, concussion, you've been drugged - you fell into a deep trance when you arrived at the temple. I cannot usually communicate with the living, though I've certainly TRIED. When I saw you drifting in the Force, I jumped at the opportunity. I guided your consciousness here."  
  
"I get the nasty feeling this wasn't just for a friendly chat."  
  
Jinn nodded and smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet you Tiahn. When I died, I found quite a few things out - including about you. I knew about Master Dooku and Jadrith already. I knew it was against the Jedi code for such to happen; but I sensed, somehow, that it was the will of the Force that they should be together. After my death I discovered why. You were meant to be born."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The door to Jadrith's room burst open. Brommen took one look at the man beside Madame Magog, and his blaster appeared instantly. Dooku sighed again, and raised his hand in an elegant gesture. The pistol was yanked away from the astounded Captain's grasp and into the Count's.  
  
"Is it at all possible I could have a private conversation with a lady this evening WITHOUT being interrupted by belligerent young men?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Where's Tiahn?" Jadrith demanded of him.  
  
"In the Temple of the Jedi, I suspect. I had the great pleasure of meeting with her earlier, however," his gaze softened with affection, "She is lovely, Jadrith."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes; she took a deep shuddering breath and looked down, "Aye, she is." Dooku smiled sadly at her, then turned his attention to the audience gathering in the doorway.  
  
"Now let me see," he beamed at them, nodding to each in turn, "Colonel Raskovik, Elori Ritonko, Glidath Nagigg, Blim Norfis, Doctor Cholly and Mrs Brasti. And Captain Brommen, of course. A pleasure to meet you all."  
  
They all looked at each other, then gawked back at him. No one had the first clue what to make of this.  
  
"Er. Hi," said Blim.  
  
"Dooku, Count of Serenno, I presume?" asked Raskovik finally. Dooku bowed to him.  
  
"The same. May I take this opportunity to thank you for your excellent tutoring of my daughter? She really is most accomplished, Colonel."  
  
The Colonel looked horrified; "You fought with Tiahn?"  
  
"If you've hurt her, I will rip you into little tiny bits," hissed Jadrith, "Bloody Sith Lord or not!"  
  
I assure you I have not harmed her, my dear. In fact, I was the one who came off worst," Dooku indicated a bruise near his mouth, "She punched me." Jadrith grinned.  
  
"Ha! That's my girl!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tiahn gawked at him, then she groaned, "Please, big man, please don't tell me that me being born was some kind of mad destiny thing. I am not a destiny kind of person. If anyone's a destiny person, it's that Anakin. I know about the Chosen One business, and there is NO mention of some mad bint from another universe."  
  
Qui Gon Jinn watched her gravely for a moment, thinking.  
  
"You know there is more than one universe. But there are also different versions of each universe. Anything is truly possible; somewhere there is a reality exactly like the one you and I have lived in, but you do not exist. Or myself; indeed, one where I did not die. Or where Jadrith Magog and Arkadi Dooku never met."  
  
Tiahn's eyes narrowed, "There's a reason for this little explanation, right? Go on. I'm listening."  
  
"What I am about to do is to interfere. I have seen another universe where the Force is not balanced. Anakin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side. He becomes the most terrible Sith Lord that ever existed, and he exterminates the Jedi Order."  
  
"Skywalker? No way, I can't believe that - " she stopped as Master Jinn turned his face to her. Here was a man in pain.  
  
"He's already taken the first steps. A few months ago his mother was abducted and beaten to death by natives of his homeworld. Shmi Skywalker died in his arms," the big Jedi closed his eyes, "He went half mad with grief. Then it turned to rage. Anakin slaughtered every man woman and child in that village, Tiahn."  
  
She said nothing. There was nothing she could say. This was horrible. Those people, and Anakin; Jinn with his big heart breaking.  
  
"My master has gone to the Dark Side," Jinn continued, "When I was killed, he knew instantly. I could feel his pain even more strongly than I did Obi Wan's. He'd been chafing against the Council for years; he knew the Dark powers were on the ascendant, but they wouldn't listen to him. My death was what pushed him away from the Jedi and into the hands of the Sith. Arkadi Dooku is a fiercely intelligent man, but rage and grief blind him. He feels his years in the Jedi Order were wasted. The Sith Lord sensed this and has been manipulating your father as much as he's manipulated the Senate, the invasion of Naboo, my death and this current war."  
  
"This Sith Lord whos's supposed to be contolling the Senate - d'you know who he is?"  
  
"I've tried to find out, but it's nearly impossible. The Dark Side is getting a stranglehold upon this galaxy. He's shielding himself so well; even Master Yoda cannot find him. And he's had nearly seven hundred years experience. All we know is that he occupies a position of influence in the Senate. It could be ANYONE in that chamber."  
  
Tiahn tried to get her head round this. Her eyes widened with horror. One of those evil little gits playing their nasty games with galactic politics.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"You think Anakin could go the same way as Dooku."  
  
"I know he will. I've seen this other universe, it appals me more than I can say." Jinn looked deep into her eyes; "The first victim Anakin sacrifices to the Dark will be your father. The Sith have a strict code: only two Dark Lords at any time. A Master and an Apprentice. If Anakin turns, Dooku will be surplus to requirements."  
  
"And Anakin is extremely peed off with Dooku. Which fits in so nicely with Mr Big Sith's plan." Tiahn's brow was furrowed in anxiety, "You think I'm here to help them both?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"What can I do against a Sith?" wailed Tiahn, "I haven't got a clue how to do this Force thing!"  
  
"You have the Force, but you are in a unique position. You are on the outside; you have no prejudices that blind those involved in this conflict. Anakin IS the Chosen One, but he is in more danger than anyone else in the galaxy. The Sith are watching him. If he falls; no one will be safe." He looked at her, eyes blazing; "I did NOT take him from Tatooine to have him destroy the Jedi. Times are changing, and the Jedi need to change with them, but I don't want them all to die because of it. You can help him, and Obi Wan. And your father. I can't help but feel that it is not too late for him. He still loves Jadrith. I think he's beginning to love you."  
  
Tiahn looked out over the lake, not really seeing it. Time passed. She made a decision.  
  
"Alright, big man. I'll see what I can do. Don't expect anything spectacular, mind," She turned and looked her mother's old friend squarely in the eye, "You got any suggestions?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Why are you here, Dooku?" asked Jadrith, "What are you playing at?"  
  
"Well, initially I planned to take Tiahn with me. She has great strength in the Force and I wished to tutor her. The young lady was none too keen, I'm afraid."  
  
Jadrith stalked around the Count, eyes narrow, hands on hips, "Oooh, I wonder why that could be?" Dooku grinned at her sarcasm.  
  
"Madame Chrrk arrived; I'm afraid I did not have the opportunity of meeting her properly; and took both Miss Magog and Master Kenobi away. I assume they made their way to the Jedi Temple."  
  
Jadrith frowned, pinched the bridge of her nose, looking tired and frustrated, "So why are you STILL here?"  
  
Dooku stepped close to Jadrith, his eyes bored in to hers. She stared back, unable to move. He sensed the emotions of new fear and old love conflicting within her heart. He leaned in close to her.  
  
"Is it not apparent to you, my love?" he whispered, "I want you."  
  
Jadrith's jaw fell. Was he bloody serious? And a little treacherous part of her said: 'Ooh, yes!'  
  
Elori charged forward, "D'you really think we're gonna just stand here and let you drag Jad away?" Raskovik, who knew a sticky situation when he saw one, tried to pull her back, she shook off his hand. The Count turned and pierced the Second Engineer with a Stare. Elori suddenly remembered the pistol being pulled from Brommen's hand. She slowed. Dooku nodded grimly at her.  
  
"Most wise, Miss Ritonko. I do not mean any of you ill; but I SHALL be leaving this place and Madame Magog WILL be accompanying me. I've had rather enough aggravation this evening as it is."  
  
Elori stared at Jadrith, her face full of concern, "But."  
  
Jadrith looked at Elori, then back at Dooku. If a fight broke out, she knew her friends would be hurt badly, or even killed. She'd seen Arkadi in action. His sabre was just by his hand. The way things were at the moment, there was only one way to sort this out peacefully. Perhaps if she kept him occupied, he'd keep away from Tiahn.  
  
And she felt she was bloody entitled to an explanation from him. She sighed, and smiled tiredly at Elori and the others.  
  
"It's alright, love. Alright, Dooku, I'll come with you," she glared as he smiled, "Any funny business, and I will bloody strangle you." The Count looked rather offended.  
  
"Certainly not! You shall be perfectly safe with me, my dear. We have much to discuss, don't you agree?" Jadrith looked long and hard at him. Count Arkadi Dooku held out his hand; after a moment, Jadrith put hers into it. His long fingers closed around her hand gently.  
  
"You can say THAT again, Arkadi," she said firmly, "We have PLENTY of things to discuss." He rose an eyebrow. It was quite possible he was going to be punched again.  
  
He led her out of the room, the gang swiftly stepping aside; then falling in behind to follow them. None of them looked happy. Dooku was leading her upwards through the corridors of the apartment block. His ship must be on the roof.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Jadrith?" Raskovik asked. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine, love. Tell Tiahn I love her. I can count on you to look after her, can't I, Konni?"  
  
"You certainly can, Old Thing," he looked sternly at Dooku, "I trust I can count on YOU to treat this lady well?"  
  
Dooku paused by the door that led onto the roof, and looked at the younger man appraisingly. He noticed something in the mans eyes and emotions, something to do with Tiahn.  
  
Aha!  
  
He smiled with genuine warmth at the Colonel. "You have my word Colonel Raskovik. Of that you may be sure. Do give my regards to Miss Magog."  
  
Raskovik matched his gaze for a moment, then nodded. The Count nodded back, then led Jadrith out onto the roof where his ship loomed in the murk. The gang were impressed; it looked very sleek.  
  
"Niiice," said Jadrith, raising an eyebrow at him as he led her up its ramp, "You still have taste, Arkadi, if nothing else." Before he could react to this snipe, she turned to her friends, gathering at the foot of the ramp. She winked at them.  
  
"Right. I want you lot to behave while I'm away. No frightening the locals. That's my job. Find Herzlos and get yourselves home."  
  
"We can't leave you behind, Jad!" Elori was almost in tears. Captain Brommen, furious at this turn of events; and having some trouble with his hormones around Elori; put his arm about her. Jadrith grinned at this, despite her anxiety. Go for it, laddie!  
  
"Oh. I'll be fine, Lori. And I'll be back, once I've sorted this out. Depend on it. See you later." With that, she allowed the Count of Serenno to escort her into the ship. The doors closed, the engines started, and they all watched as it took off, becoming lost in the clouds above Coruscant.  
  
"I'll alert the Navy," said Brommen, "but I don't think it'll do any good. I can't believe he just did that! Parking his ship on the roof! Anyone could have seen it! The bloody cheek!"  
  
They all looked at each other. It was Mrs Brasti who said it first.  
  
"Whatever shall we do now?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
Upon a high battlement of a lofty castle, a young boy stood, dark eyes scanning the evening sky. Snow fell slow and silent about him as he leaned forward, hearing the purr of a ship's engine. He grinned as he finally spotted the approaching vessel; a golden sail pulling back into it's shell.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
The boy raced down ancient spiral stairs until he reached the doors leading to the landing pad and erupted through them. The ship had already landed. He waited impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the ramp slid down and the doors opened. Then he could wait no more and rushed forward.  
  
The Count of Serenno emerged from the dark interior and gazed about. He spotted the child and grinned hugely, raising a hand in greeting; then he turned to beckon to someone behind him. The boy slowed down, frowning a little. He'd no idea the Count was bringing a visitor. Poggle, maybe - oh, no, please don't let it be Nute Guneray. He couldn't stand him.  
  
It wasn't. From behind Dooku a woman stepped out, with deep red hair; petite and slim. Maybe in her fifties, maybe older. Hard to tell. Her vivid green eyes rested on him with equal curiosity. The boy glanced at the Count, who was offering her his hand. The lady hesitated a moment, then took it and allowed herself to be lead down the ramp. Dooku looked again at the lad, his long face lighting up.  
  
"Boba, my friend!"  
  
Boba Fett grinned and darted forwards again.  
  
"You're back!" The Count chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. I trust you kept a good eye on my home?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing happened really. So, where were you, Sir?"  
  
Dooku tapped the side of his nose, eyes twinkling, "Now that's top secret, my lad. If I told you, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you -"  
  
Boba rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Sir! I was so BORED! What did you do? Did you fight Jedi?"  
  
"The cheeky bugger's been to Coruscant," the lady suddenly spoke, her eyes alive with amusement, "Kidnapping helpless damsels." Boba stared at her again. Funny accent, he thought; he'd never heard one quite like it. It was nice though, soft and friendly. Then the full import of what she'd actually said hit home, and the boy gawked up at Dooku.  
  
"You were on CORUSCANT? All by yourself?"  
  
"Well - " Dooku glared at the lady, who smirked back. Boba's face lit up with admiration.  
  
"Wow!" Dooku had gone, all alone, to the seat of the Republic; the most dangerous place in the galaxy for him. And he was back, apparently unharmed, probably without anyone even knowing he'd been there. If the Republic heads ever found out, they'd be hopping mad. It was daring and audacious.  
  
Cool!  
  
And had that lady really called the Count a "cheeky bugger"? And what was all that about kidnapping? Had the Count kidnapped her? And why? Boba looked back up at Dooku; and the Count noticed the question in his eyes, he gently brought the lady forward.  
  
"Boba, allow me to present Madame Jadrith Magog," his thin lips quirked in amusement, "A helpless damsel I've abducted. Jadrith, this inquisitive young man is Boba Fett."  
  
The woman called Jadrith Magog crouched down and held her hand out for a shake, "Nice to meet you, Boba."  
  
Boba usually distusted new people, but this one was - different. Her eyes were clear and friendly, gazing squarely into his. He put his hand in hers, grasping it firmly. He smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ma'am."  
  
"Now then," said Dooku from above, "Would you be so good as to go on ahead and order dinner, Boba?" the Count shivered and pulled his cloak tighter about himself, "And ensure the heating is on full." Boba grinned again.  
  
"Yeah. It's been snowing for days." The boy smiled once more at Jadrith, then took off, racing back into the castle. She watched him go, smiling. Then she stood up and shivered herself; gods, it was bloody cold out here.  
  
"He seems a nice wee laddie."  
  
"His father was one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. But an honourable one."  
  
"Was?" She turned to look at him. Dooku's face was grave.  
  
"Jango Fett died during the Battle of Geonosis, a year ago. Boba witnessed it."  
  
Jadrith looked back the way Boba had gone, her face full of sympathy; "The wee soul!"  
  
"I am caring for Boba until he is of age. Jango was a good friend; it's the least I can do." The Count shook himself and looked up.  
  
"Welcome to Serenno, my dear."  
  
Jadrith looked about her. They were on a platform a few hundred feet above a valley, carpeted with pine trees. Hills and mountains rode one after another all about, and the snow came down over all. She smiled wryly.  
  
"Your home world. It's a lot like Struan."  
  
Above her loomed the imposing battlements of Castle Dooku, brooding and dark. Well, she hadn't really expected the Count of Serenno to be residing in a modest semi-detached.  
  
Jadrith looked back at Dooku; he was offering her his arm.  
  
"Shall we? It's damn cold out here." She regarded him resignedly.  
  
"I think that's the most sensible idea you've had all day, Dooku." This got him chuckling.  
  
Jadrith took Dooku's arm and he lead her into his home, the dark keep swallowing her up.  
Time passed. The planet turned. A new day awoke over Coruscant. And so did Tiahn.  
  
"Well," she said to the universe in general, "I'm back."  
  
The universe did not exactly tremble at her words. It had better things to do.  
  
She stared at the ceiling above her and didn't recognise it. She blinked and frowned.  
  
"This is a bloody obvious question; but where am I?"  
  
"In my rooms you are," she turned her head, now throbbing magnificently, to behold Master Yoda beside her bed. She sat up quickly. Bad idea. She moaned as the room spun and her stomach lurched, and she carefully lay back down again. But her sense of urgency was not diminished.  
  
Tiahn took Yoda's small gnarled hand, "Master Yoda, there's something I've got to tell you."  
  
She had a huge job ahead of her. She'd been charged with the fate of the Chosen One. Her. The Force must be absolutely bloody desperate. Still, she was afire with determination. She HAD to succeed. There was no try.  
  
They can't stop me, she thought. I'm on a mission from Qui Gon!  
Some time later, a secret meeting took place in one of the sparring rooms in the Jedi Temple. Those present: one Jedi Master, one Knight, his Padawan and one extremely hung over Voistoki.  
  
Tiahn sat cross legged on the floor with her head in her hands, listening to Yoda. He was passing on to Kenobi and Skywalker what she'd told him. Her head was spinning. Bloody hell, Dooku, what was that stuff you stuck me with? She glanced up and found Kenobi staring at her, tears in his eyes. He'd been Qui Gon's padawan, had been there when the big man had died. Ten years had not diminished the grief. She couldn't help but go to him, giving him a little cuddle.  
  
Skywalker looked upset too, but for different reasons. Tiahn had not told either Yoda or Obi Wan about his attack on the Tusken village, but had the strong impression that she knew about it. That Qui Gon had told her. And what she HAD told them; the likelihood of his becoming a Sith.  
  
Yoda and Obi Wan had expressed disbelief. But he couldn't. He'd heard Qui Gon that terrible raw night when he'd found his mother, her gentle face bruised and scarred, her body broken beyond all help. He'd ignored that wise voice when his fury took him over; ignored it as he hunted the villagers, men, women, little ones; he'd not cared; taking off arms and heads, stopping screams by a stab to the chest. He'd heard that voice. He'd ignored it. And he'd ignored Obi Wan, never more so during the duel with Dooku. Kenobi had needed him: "I can't take Dooku alone."  
  
But he'd left him alone, barrelling toward that tall smiling man, who'd simply gestured and lifted him up in sapphire lightning. He'd been helpless as Dooku stalked his Master, nearly killing him. Then he too was left alone, outclassed by one of the finest masters of the blade in the galaxy. Anakin had lost his arm.  
  
He was beginning to worry that he might just have lost his soul, too.  
  
No you've not. If you had, you wouldn't give a toss.   
  
He looked over sharply at Tiahn. She had her hand on Kenobi's shoulder but was looking at him with intense, but understanding eyes. I'm not going to condemn you, Skywalker. What you did was terrible. But if anything like that had happened to my Mum, I can't say I wouldn't do exactly the same. I've killed too.   
  
You? How?   
  
She kept looking at him. I'll tell you if you tell them. Deal?   
  
Anakin thought about this, then he nodded. Deal. He took a deep breath, and turned to his Masters.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi - w what Tiahn heard from Qui Gon could happen. I've done some terrible things."  
"Tiahn's gonna go ballistic."  
  
"Yes, Glidath. We're all aware of that."  
  
"I mean she's gonna absolutely lose the rag. She's already punched the fella. After this she'll go after him and break his legs."  
  
"I'm not looking forward to telling the Supreme Chancellor. That was a complete Security foul up!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Rulk."  
  
The Voistoki Delegation were making their way to the Jedi Temple, to break the news of Jadrith's abduction by the Count to her daughter. Raskovik fervently hoped those Jedi chaps had home and contents insurance.  
  
"I just felt so damn helpless!" said Brommen. Elori had her arm in his; she gave it a squeeze.  
  
"We all did love," she told him, "But Jad'll be alright. That bugger doesn't know what he's let himself in for, believe you me!"  
  
"Oh yes, Madam Magog won't stand for any nonsense, Captain," Raskovik chuckled, "Oh, to be a fly on the wall during their first discussion!"  
  
Glidath still looked worried, "Tiahn's gonna go ballistic!"  
  
"Do shut up, Glidath," sighed Raskovik. They entered the Temple.  
Raskovik's assumptions about Jadrith and Arkadi's first discussion after thirty years were quite correct. Dooku was treading lightly; he was certainly on thin ice. There was rather a disturbing glint in the lady's eyes.  
  
He escorted her into a large dining room, warm and sumptuous, with thick rugs upon the flagstones and comfortable looking chairs along a large table.  
  
"Please, won't you take a seat, Jadrith?"  
  
She sat down, primly, bolt upright; with her hands clasped in her lap. The Count seated himself in a chair opposite her. And then they just stared at each other. He'd planned out what he'd wanted to say to her during the journey from Coruscant; she'd been tired, and a little tipsy, and he'd let her sleep.  
  
Thirty years! What had she done? Where had she been? Had she been happy? Had there been any others in her life?  
  
What about their daughter?  
  
Dooku was so preoccupied with what he wanted to say that he received rather a shock when Jadrtih spoke first.  
  
"Why did you do it, Arkadi?" He stared at her. She was the one who had been abducted, but it was he suddenly who felt trapped.  
  
"Leave the Jedi Order? They are no longer the true guardians of justice. They have let themselves become the servants of the Senate, and the Senate cares for nothing save their own interests. I believe you met Chancellor Palpatine. What were your impressions of him?"  
  
"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could boot him. But your mob aren't really any better, are they, Arkadi? The Trade Federation, those lads build battle droids. How are they going to make a profit from battle droids?" she pantomimed a puzzled look, disdain in her every gesture, "Oooohh, now let me think - couldn't be by starting a war, now, could it?"  
  
Dooku smiled sadly, "I concede your point, Jadrith, but the Republic has been falling apart for some years now. Those who dedicated themselves to change have been blocked at every turn. Take the fiasco at Naboo. Queen Amidala risked her life to get to the Senate, and was crippled by red tape and bureaucracy. She then had to rely on what was left of her own army, two Jedi and one small boy."  
  
And Qui Gon died.  
  
"I miss him, too, Arkadi."  
  
"He should not have died! My padawan was ignored by the Jedi Council, was ignored by the Senate. He TOLD them about the resurgence of the Sith. Any suspicion of this, any at all, should have been investigated! They ignored him and they allowed him to die," Dooku suddenly got up and marched to the window, trying to get his thoughts in order.  
  
Jadrith was about to go to him when the door opened and Boba entered, flanked by two serving droids.  
  
"Grubs up," said the boy cheerfully. The Count managed to get a grip on himself. He turned and smiled at his ward.  
  
"Thank you Boba."  
  
Boba waited until the droids had laid the table before he spoke again. There was something funny going on between the strange lady and the Count. He wasn't entirely sure what it was. The way they were looking at each other.  
  
"Um, I've still got some stuff to do, Sir. Is it OK if I eat in my room? I promise I'll eat all the green stuff."  
  
The Count stared at him, and the lady smiled. Yeah, I think I said the right thing here, he thought.  
  
"That - would be perfectly all right, Boba. Madame Magog and I have several private matters to discuss."  
  
"OK. Shout if you need me, Sir." Boba grabbed a plate and piled food onto it, them left the room. Dooku stared after him. Then he heard Jadrith sniggering.  
  
"Smart lad, that."  
  
"Er, yes. Yes, he is," Dooku looked completely shaken. Was it that damned obvious? He turned to Jadrith and tried to cover his embarrassment. Practically impossible, Jadrith was quietly laughing, her hand in front of her mouth. Dooku sighed.  
  
"C'mon, let's eat. I haven't had anything since yesterday afternoon," she finally said, letting him off the hook. They went to the table and sat down.  
Raskovik had more combat experience. And he'd drawn the short straw. He left the others outside the door to Yoda's chambers, to break the news to Tiahn. The gang waited breathlessly, all but pressing their ears to the door.  
  
After a few moments, Blim said, "Whaddya think? Safe to go in?"  
  
"Dunno," Elori shrugged, "It's all gone quiet in there."  
  
And then, like the primal roar of a beast, large, deadly and angry: Tiahn's voice erupted from inside the room. The Gatehouse gang staggered back before it's terrible force.  
  
"BASTAAARD!"  
  
"Told you," said Glidath mournfully, "Ballistic."  
They hadn't spoken much during dinner; they'd been so hungry. Now finished, they stared at each other again, unsure where to start. Jadrith took up a glass of wine, and glanced over at Dooku.  
  
"So then, what DID happen with Tiahn? Why'd she punch you?"  
  
The Count looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"My own fault, I suppose. I wanted to take Tiahn with me without alerting the Jedi. I injected her with a sleeping drug. Perfectly harmless, I assure you, my dear. She'll be back on her feet tomorrow, with no harm done." He leaned back in his chair, admiration in his face, "He really is most delightful, Jadrith. So brave, and most amusing too. She told me I should be careful with my villainous gloating."  
  
Jadrith sniggered, "Twiddling your moustache? That's my Tiahn, alright. She always takes the mickey." She sipped some wine.  
  
Dooku gazed at her, one eyebrow raised, "I can see where she gets it from. She also said that she imagined me tying ladies to speedway tracks. I must protest that I'd never do such a thing." here he leaned forwards and smiled rakishly, "I'd much rather tie the lady to a bed. Much more comfortable for her, don't you think, my dear?"  
  
Jadrith froze. Her eyes bulged. She swallowed and her wine went down the wrong tube. She started to choke. Dooku watched her as she coughed, smiling evilly.  
  
"Was it something I said?" he asked.  
Tiahn had taken the bad news rather well. She'd uttered terrible oaths at the top of her not inconsiderable voice; then to Raskovik's astonishment, had burst out laughing.  
  
"That cheeky bugger! Parking his ship on the roof!" she looked up at him, grudging admiration on her face, "He's got some bloody nerve. I think Mum'll be alright though. I saw the way he looked when he spoke about her."  
  
"Yes, I think, so. I asked him myself if he could be trusted to take care of her. I believe he is a man of his word."  
  
Taihn nodded and glanced over at the Jedi trio, who watched all this with wide eyes and lowered jaws. You'd think they'd never heard swearie words before. Yet they probably came into contact with all sorts, in their job. Jedi; go figure.  
  
She sobered up, and looked back at her old friend.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Konni. There's something I want to tell the Jedi." She looked deep into the Colonel's eyes, "About Klodagh."  
  
Yoda couldn't help but notice the haunted look that crept into Raskovik's face. The Colonel swallowed, "Are you sure about this, Old Thing?"  
  
"Aye, Konni, I am. They need to know. What I did, I used the Force for. If I'm going to get help from them, they should know what they're getting."  
  
Raskovik nodded, "Very well. I shall tell them, Tiahn. It will be bad enough for you to remember, let alone have to speak of it."  
  
Klodagh had been a lovely little town, once. Situated on one of Voisto's moons, it was a colony town, full of hard, hopeful people determined to earn themselves a good life in the thriving mining industry there. It had been lovely, once, and it still was. Nowadays, Tiahn didn't care to go there. Too many ghosts.  
  
Ten years ago, Tiahn had been a burglar. One of the best too. Her unique talents had allowed her to rise swiftly up through her chosen "profession". The places she couldn't get in and out of, the security systems that could defeat her, were of a very small number indeed. Many rich people had sat in their fortified homes, undisturbed, oblivious whilst a tiny wraith flitted away with valuables. She'd never been caught. She undertook jobs on behalf of clients, and could name her price. She was one of the best. And an absolute headache for the authorities.  
  
Colonel Konstan Raskovik had been charged with her apprehension. His father was the head of the Voistoki Security Services, and knew his clever, resourceful son would have a good chance of capturing this brilliant little thief. Not to prosecute her, though. Baron Raskovik was setting up a small team of ex criminals - "Set a thief to catch a thief" as the old saying went. So far he had a supremely talented computer hacker, an engineer who'd been convicted of brawling and an accomplished fraudster. Miss Magog, he thought, would be a wonderful addition.  
  
Tiahn received a commission to take some vital records from the Governor's house in Klodagh. She'd no idea it was from Baron Raskovik, whose son would be waiting to catch her in the act, though she'd had her reservations. There was something bad about the whole idea. But it was for good money, and would be dead easy. She'd been inside Government buildings on Voisto, so a small mining town's Governor's House would be a breeze.  
  
She really should have stayed at home.  
  
The entry to the grounds and the house was simple. But as she crept along the corridors; her senses alert for any cameras or detectors; she caught the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. Then she heard a high pitched scream, a child in fear and pain. One of the doors ahead burst open and a little girl rushed toward her, her eyes full of terror. And behind her, the huge bulk of a man followed. Tiahn launched herself toward the child, seeing the man raise a pistol at the girl. Maybe she could put the lass behind her before he fired.  
  
She wasn't fast enough. The girl shrieked as her shoulder exploded, stumbling forward a few steps before falling on her face. Tiahn scooped her up and threw her into a side room, out of the way, seeing bruises on the pale little face. She faced the creature who'd do that to a child. She looked past and saw the Governor sprawled in the room, far too still, blood on him. The girl was his daughter, and she'd seen.  
  
Tiahn looked at the murderer, and recognized the type. A bully, who'd never been shown that it was wrong to hurt people to get your own way. Who had no problems at all killing a frightened little girl. It was dark in the corridor, and dark in Tiahn's soul. There was no talking to these people; he'd be amused at a moral lecture. Let's see how he likes his own medicine.  
  
The man snarled at her, calling her all the usual names; and raised his pistol again. And the smoldering rage within her caught and roared into flame. It required no conscious thought, she'd never known or wanted to do such a thing before, but now she knew what to do and how to do it. She looked at the hand holding the pistol. Muffled crackling sounded, and the man's face opened up in agony as every bone in his fist broke. Tiahn, her face blank, watched. And she enjoyed it.  
  
The pistol fell from his ruined fingers, and he tried to run. She pursed her lips in mock reproof, and decided to break one of his legs. He fell with a howl. She stalked over to him. He managed to get up on one knee, his face full of terror, making Tiahn's heart sing a horrible little song.  
  
"God's, please," he held up his good hand to ward her off, pathetic, "Please! I won't do it again!"  
  
And Tiahn had smiled.  
  
"No," she said softly, "No, you won't." She reached out and clenched her fist, and the murderer began to choke, his eyes bulging. He grabbed for his neck, desperately trying to draw breath, any breath, but to no avail. Tiahn made him suffer for a few seconds more, them completely closed her fist, listening as the bones in his neck snapped. Dead.  
  
And the soulless glee she'd felt sped away, and she was left - numb. No guilt, either, just numb.  
  
That was when Raskovik and his men entered the house, and found her sitting on the floor, cradling the sobbing child and holding her folded jacket over the girls bleeding shoulder. She went with them quietly.  
"So - how d'you know the Count, then?"  
  
Jadrith looked up from the fire and over to young Boba, who was hovering in the doorway.  
  
"I - was a friend of his," she said, as the boy approached. He sat down on the floor beside her chair. Dooku had left her to answer a call, and she'd sat trying to get her thoughts in order.  
  
"Not any more?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in thirty years. And a lot's changed. I still care about him though, but I can't agree with what he's doing."  
  
Boba joined her in staring at the fire, "I don't know much about all this, the war and everything. But I think he's right. The Republic's a mess. They sent the Jedi out to kill my Dad's group, and it turns out what the Mandalorians were supposed to have done was done by someone else. My Dad was the only one left."  
  
"I heard about your dad, Boba. I'm sorry." Jadrith gently put her hand on his curly head. Boba shrugged.  
  
"He was a soldier, it happens." The boy's words were hard, not what you'd expect from an eleven year old child. She frowned.  
  
"What about your mum?"  
  
"I don't have a mum. Dad - Dad had me cloned on Kamino. He wanted an apprentice to start up the Mandalorians again. He was the one they based the Clone army on."  
  
Jadrith stared at him. Hang on a minute.  
  
The Clone Army fought for the Republic, right? And Jango Fett had worked for Dooku, right? Why were clones created from a Separatist agent being used by the Republic, then? Jango Fett, it seemed, had been chosen for his exceptional skills as a mercenary and soldier. By Dooku. Her eyes narrowed. She added 'Clones' to the mental list of Things Arkadi Had To Do Some Explaining About.  
  
"I think they did a damn good job with you, Boba." The boy grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna be the best Mandalorian ever. I want to make my Dad proud," he looked up at her again, suddenly changing tack, "Did the Count really kidnap you?"  
  
"Err, yeah." She didn't seem too upset by this. Funny, that. Boba was intrigued. As usual.  
  
"Why? Do you work for the Republic? You a Senator or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I'm not really from the Republic," she suddenly had a wicked thought, and grinned, "You seem a smart lad who can keep a secret. C'mere till I tell you what's REALLY going on."  
  
And we'll see how you like playing twenty questions with this wee fella, Arkadi, she thought smugly. Because she just knew Boba would ply the Count with a hundred questions about what she was about to tell him. Which would really put him on the spot. Serve the old swine right!  
Silence reigned in Yoda's rooms when Raskovik finished. Tiahn looked steadily at the Jedi, hiding nothing. Anakin nodded. Kenobi was stunned. Yoda looked saddened.  
  
"I joined the group Konni's dad set up. We did a few things together, then we all got posted to Gatehouse. Baron Raskovik knew about where my dad was from, and he felt I should be there when we tried to get here," she told them. Yoda nodded.  
  
"I'm not a good person. I'm foul mouthed, impatient and bad tempered. I tell really bad jokes. And I killed someone," she looked down, "I'll understand if you don't want me here. After what my dad done, after what I've done - "  
  
"Wrong it was, to kill that man," said Yoda, hobbling over, "But admit your guilt you have, not denied it. No excuses for yourself you have made. This is good. Help you we can." He turned to Anakin, "And help you too we will. A great Jedi, you will be. Accept your limits and your weaknesses, as we all must, and happier you will be."  
  
Anakin nodded, as Kenobi put a hand on his padawan's shoulder, "I won't let you down again Master."  
  
"You mentioned that someone had hacked into your archives, Master Yoda. Blim is a most excellent hacker himself; perhaps he could recover when and how it was done, and also who did it?"  
  
"My thanks, Colonel. Appreciate that, we would."  
  
"And I'll try and help you find out who this Darth Sidious really is," Tiahn said, "Qui Gon asked me to. Personally I think he's bloody desperate, but I want to help."  
  
"See things we may not, you can. At an advantage, your heritage puts you. And to the Dark Lord, invisible you may be. So be it. Today your training begins."  
Boba was, to say the least, flabbergasted. Jadrith was from another universe! Oh, Wow! And Dooku had a daughter with her, that he'd only just found out about. No wonder the old guy was acting so funny.  
  
"It sounds a great place, Jad. I'd like to see it someday."  
  
"I'd be happy to show you round, Boba. If we get the Device back and get home, our government will want to set up channels; I don't think it'll be a problem for you to visit."  
  
"Visit where?" They looked up to see Dooku entering, cloak swirling about him. He really does suit that, Jadrith thought. And then got worried about that train of thought.  
  
"Boba wants to come and visit my universe. I think he'd enjoy that, what do you think?"  
  
Dooku stared first at Jadrith then at the grinning Boba Fett. Oh, no.  
  
"You told him?"  
  
Jadrith shrugged. "Aye. Why not? He'll find out the whole story eventually - especially if Tiahn turns up. I know her, she'll try something really heroic and really daft soon."  
  
"Tiahn sounds cool. Did she really punch you?" Boba looked at the Count's face - yeah, there was a bruise there, just by the corner of his mouth. This Tiahn must have some guts to lay one on Dooku - Boba had seen the Count practicing with his sabre, and heard his Dad's stories about him. Dooku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Boba, my daughter punched me. Why do I suspect I will not be allowed to forget this?" He sat down heavily in the chair opposite Jadrith, Boba cross legged on the floor between them. The boy turned his head from side to side to regard them. They were staring at each other, and Boba got the sense of something brewing. He was still at that age before the complications of hormones kicked in, and romantic stuff filled him with disgust. Kissing girls was a capital offence. But.  
  
"Sooo." Boba began, choosing his words with care, "I guess this is why you kidnapped Jad then?" The Count's dark eyes nailed him with a Stare. It had absolutely no affect on the lad whatsoever; he'd used it to try to get Boba to eat his greens, or tidy the appalling mess he'd got his room into, but to no avail. Dooku glanced up at Jadrith, she was curled up in her chair, grinning. He wasn't going to get any help from her. She wanted to put him on the spot. And she'd succeeded. His earlier assumptions had been quite correct:  
  
This wasn't going to be easy AT ALL.  
  
He looked at the both of them and smiled tiredly, "Very well. I shall start from the beginning."  
It was quite disturbing watching Tiahn, as she sparred with Anakin. Little movements, little gestures, the way her green eyes focused in concentration. Little things, that reminded him of Dooku. It made Kenobi's arm and leg ache in remembrance. But she wasn't Dooku.  
  
Just after the fateful meeting with her and Raskovik, she'd approached him and gently drew him aside.  
  
"You were right about Qui Gon. He would never join Dooku; not with what he was doing. He's proud of you and he misses you."  
  
That settled it. Tiahn was honest, and kind, and knew when she'd done wrong. She'd told them, complete strangers, about the crime she had committed. No excuses, no justification - just a simple confession, expecting no sympathy or absolution.  
  
She wanted to help them. She had no reason to; she could have walked away, trying to find her way home. No one would have blamed her. But she was staying, and probably getting herself into a very dangerous situation.  
  
She could count him as one of her friends. He'd known Anakin had a lot on his mind since Geonosis; but he'd never been persuaded to share it with him. And in the chaotic, awful months afterwards; they'd never had the time to talk, to sort things out. Tiahn's arrival and the contact with Qui Gon had been the impetus to change all that. Even now Kenobi could see a weight had been lifted from his Padawan's shoulders; peace had crept back into his features after a long absence. He'd wanted to tell, but had been frightened.  
  
Obi Wan had been shocked at Anakin's confession. But if he was honest; hadn't it been the same with him after Qui Gon had been cut down? He'd ripped the Sith in half, and had experienced savage pleasure at the expression of shock and pain in the creature's yellow eyes; satisfaction as he tumbled down the shaft, coming apart. He really had no cause to judge either Anakin or Tiahn.  
  
"Bugger!" Tiahn dropped her sabre and jumped up and down, sucking her fingers, "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Anakin turned his own off and stepped toward her, horror in his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt bad?"  
  
Tiahn stopped hopping, extracted her smarting fist from her mouth and looked at it. A nasty burned slash lay across the knuckles. Not too bad, but bloody sore.  
  
"Nothing sticking it under a tap won't sort, big man."  
  
Kenobi stepped toward her and gently examined the wound, "We'd better take you to the Temple Healers, just to be on the safe side. You got a little too close to Anakin during your last lunge, always make sure your way is clear before stepping in close."  
  
"Right you are, boss."  
  
"I really am so sorry." Anakin looked agonised. Tiahn gripped his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, love! It happens, it's not serious."  
  
"I think that's enough sparring for you two today," Kenobi said as he guided them out of the Sparring Room.  
  
"So what's next on the agenda, then?" asked Tiahn.  
  
"Lunch. I don't know about you two, but I'm famished."  
  
"Why don't we go to Dex's, Master? I'll buy, it's the least I can do."  
  
"That's a good idea, I haven't seen Dex in a while," Kenobi thought for a second, "In fact, he might be able to help us find Herzlos. He was the one who guided me to Kamino."  
  
"Friends in low places, eh?" Tiahn rammed her fist under her armpit. It smarted like hell.  
  
"Dex has many sources, and he's travelled around a lot. I think you'll like him."  
  
"And his burgers are great." said Anakin.  
After two very uncomfortable hours of rapid fire questions from Boba; Dooku told the lad in no uncertain terms to go to bed. Boba wasn't keen.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Boba."  
  
"But."  
  
"It's one o'clock in the morning, Boba."  
  
"But."  
  
"Go to bed, Boba!"  
  
"On you go, laddie," Jadrith told the sulking lad, "You might feel OK now, but you'll be shattered tomorrow."  
  
Boba got up huffily, pouting, "Okaaay, see you t'morrow then." To Dooku's amazement, the boy stepped over to Jadrith and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "G'night, Jad."  
  
Jadrith smiled up at him, "G'night, love. Sweet dreams." Boba glanced over at the Count, embarrassment suffusing his features; "G'night, Sir."  
  
"Good night, Boba," Dooku told him, trying not to smirk. Boba fled, mortified.  
  
"It seems you have an admirer, Jadrith," chuckled Dooku, "I'm impressed. Boba rarely trusts strangers; whenever I entertain visitors he tends to keep to himself. But then, you are a most - attractive lady." His eyebrow went up again as he gazed at her appreciatively. Jadrith felt blood rushing into her cheeks. Oh gods, don't start blushing now. His eyes locked with hers, his beautiful brown compelling eyes.  
  
Don't blush! Keep calm! Stop thinking about kissing him! Damn!  
  
"Please don't look at me like that," she said, managing to keep her voice steady. Arkadi cocked his head to one side, smiling faintly, "Why not?"  
  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Jadrith got up suddenly, her face scarlet, and walked to the window; suddenly having trouble with her breathing. He watched her, smiling rakishly.  
  
"Sorry, milady."  
  
Damn!  
Dex's Diner was Tiahn's kind of place. Down and dirty, a place where you could get a good feed with no frills and not have to worry about using the wrong fork. Because you only got the one fork. Maybe.  
  
"Obi!" A huge, lumbering, giant of a creature emerged from a dire kitchen: four muscled arms outstretched in welcome, "Damn good to see ya, buddy! And Anakin too! How the hell y'all doin'?"  
  
Obi Wan was almost crushed in the enthusiastic bear hug, which he valiantly attempted to match, "Oh, not too bad, Dex. We're treating this young lady to some lunch, and thought we'd go to the most exclusive restaurant on Coruscant."  
  
"Ha!" Dex's eyes twinkled in amusement, "An' they wouldn't let you in, so you have to doss here, huh?" he looked at Tiahn, and grinned, "Nice to see the Jedi are getting' some taste, Obi!"  
  
"Don't be crude, Dex. Miss Magog here will outdo you every time. Tiahn, this is my good friend Dexter Jettster. Dex, this is Tiahn Magog. She's visiting us at the temple."  
  
Tiahn found her hand completely enveloped in Dex's huge fist, "A real pleasure, Miss. A word of advice: don't hang around with these guys. Your life expectancy automatically halves!"  
  
"I generally find that happens when eating your food," Kenobi answered dryly. Dex roared with laughter.  
  
"C'mon and have a seat," they moved to one of the booths by the window, Tiahn, Anakin and Kenobi on one side; Tiahn felt the table lean toward her as the alien diner owner squeezed himself in opposite.  
  
"I get the feeling you're not here just to give the lady food poisoning," Dex quirked an eyebrow at Kenobi, who nodded.  
  
"I know I can count on you to keep secrets, Dex. And this one is above top secret."  
  
"I'm intrigued, ol' buddy!" he glanced at Tiahn, she nodded to him, "Aye, it's to do with me, Mr Jettster." The big creature's eyebrows rose.  
  
"That's a strange accent you got, honey. Never heard one like it before, and I've been around."  
  
Tiahn smirked. "I'm not from anywhere you've been, big man. Ever heard of alternate universes?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Dex stopped. His eyes bulged and he leaned toward Tiahn, studying her.  
  
"No shit!" he said in an awed whisper, "She's from another universe, Obi?"  
  
"No shit," she affirmed. Kenobi winced.  
  
"Yes, Dex, she is. She, along with some others of her race. Their craft was sabotaged, and the device which enabled them to make this journey was stolen."  
  
"I get it. You want me to keep a look out for this thing."  
  
"People talk to you who wouldn't talk to us, Dex," said Anakin, "You were a great help to my Master about Kamino."  
  
"Yeah, well - did they get that deletion fixed?"  
  
"Not yet. Whoever did it knew what they were doing." Kenobi told him, "No one even suspected there had been a deletion until you told me about Kamino, and then we saw a gravity well in the map but no planet. And with everything else that's been going on, we don't have the time to figure out a fault in our archives. Not with a war on."  
  
"You can count on me, Obi," He stared at Tiahn again, "No shit! Well, get ready for your first taste of real food from this place, honey. What'll you have?"  
  
"I'll go for the special, please."  
  
"You're too young to die," said Anakin.  
  
"I'm gonna spit in your burger for that, padawan!"  
  
"I thought you always did."  
  
Dex laughed again and left them to get their meal ready. Tiahn sat back and relaxed. The diner, with its low class clientele and easy atmosphere, was more to her taste than the formal environments of the Chancellors office and the Jedi temple. And both Anakin and Kenobi seemed more relaxed too.  
  
"You met Dex on one of your missions, then?" she asked Kenobi. He nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yes. He's a decent man. He might get into fights and be involved in, um, slightly less than legal activities, but he's loyal to his friends. There aren't many people in this galaxy like that."  
  
"He'd fit right in on Gatehouse. We're a right bunch of reprobates."  
  
Kenobi and Skywalker grinned.  
  
"We noticed," chuckled Anakin.  
Arkadi came up behind Jadrith and tentatively put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed for a second, then slowly relaxed.  
  
"You are tired."  
  
"Well, it's nearly two in the morning," she kept her eyes staring resolutely ahead, out the window. Snow glowed under the moon out there. "Why the hell did you have to go and spoil it all, Arkadi?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"All these years I thought about you every day. Sometimes it'd be Tiahn who reminded me; she's so much like you sometimes. Not just in the Force. The way she'll do things, or look at something. I missed you so much. Now I don't know if I can trust you."  
  
"I would never hurt you, Jadrith, in any way. You must know that." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. There was a gasping sound. Jadrith was crying. I was like a knife in his heart, "I am sorry I haven't given you the reunion you wished for, my dear, but I can tell you this; I felt joy these past few days I have not had since Qui Gon died. I have seen you again; and I have a beautiful daughter. Thank you, Jadrith."  
  
Jadrith turned suddenly and wrapped her arms about his waist, sobbing into his chest. He put one arm about her and stroked her hair; love pouring back into his heart. Whatever happened, he thought fiercely, he would ensure her safety, and that of Tiahn. No word or deed of his would hurt them.  
  
From the other side of the door, peering through the old fashioned keyhole, Boba grinned.  
  
Dooku looked up suddenly and glared straight at the door.  
  
Bed! Came the imperious order, straight into his head. Boba reckoned discretion was the better part of valour and ran for it.  
Dread gripped Konstan Raskovik as he read over the report Brommen had given him. We are really in the shit now, he thought.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Yes, Colonel. Herzlos's body was found in the lowers level of Coruscant this morning. You'll need to give us a formal identification, of course, but he matches the pictures you've given us."  
  
"How'd he die?" asked Blim.  
  
"Blaster shot to the chest. Death was instantaneous. It looks like a mugging gone wrong; there's signs of a struggle."  
  
"And whoever killed him took the Device," Rakovik ran a hand through his hair, "Anyone could have it now."  
  
Before, they'd been stranded without the Device; but at least they'd known who had it. Now, though.  
  
Jadrith was in the clutches of a Sith Lord, Tiahn had been given some mystic quest to do, and now some lowlife, who probably didn't even know what it was they were taking, was running about with top secret Voistoki hardware. It could be dumped anywhere and they might never find it again.  
  
We are really, TRULY, in the shit now.  
Darth Sidious delicately stepped over the corpse of the thief who'd delivered the package to him. He did not know the man's name, and never would. He'd served his purpose. Now the fool was dead, there would be no way of tracing his involvement.  
  
The robed figure reverently bore his prize to his private rooms, and laid it on his desk. He hesitated a moment, savouring this little victory; before opening the package like a small child on his birthday.  
  
Before him was the Voistoki Reality Default Device. It really didn't look like much - a smooth metal oblong sprouting coloured wires. Not what you'd expect of the device that broke through reality. But this was indeed the machine the Voistoki, including Dooku's daughter, needed so desperately.  
  
And he now had it.  
  
Sidious started to chuckle, then it built up into a gloating, bowel loosening laugh of pure evil. Dooku might very good at the old villainous gloating; but Sidious was a master. He laughed and laughed, his cackles making the walls ring.  
  
See what I mean? Completely over the top. 


	7. Interlude

Interlude  
"Oooooohhhhhhhh loooookk!" Squealed Mrs Brasti, "Baby Jedi! Aren't they sweet! Look at their little lightsabres!"  
  
The Voistoki traipsed through the Jedi Temple, looking for Tiahn. Glancing through a doorway, Mrs Brasti had discovered the Mighty Bear Clan. A proud grandmother of twenty; she loved showing off and cooing over baby photos; and her reaction was one of misty eyed delight. Yoda glanced up from the lesson, smiled and beckoned to her; she entered the school room patting her pockets for a bag of boiled sweeties.  
  
"Younglings! A visitor we have! Mrs Brasti, this is." Ten little hands pushed back their helmets and the Jedi Younglings gazed curiously up at her, small faces of different species. As far as Mrs Brasti was concerned, they were all little darlings.  
  
"Hello, Mrs Brasti," they chorused.  
  
"Hello! What is Mr Yoda teaching you today, then?"  
  
A little girl with red skin and dark striped head tails spoke up; "We're learning how to see without using our eyes!"  
  
"Ooh, that's clever! That's why you're wearing the helmets, is it?"  
  
"Yes! And the remotes shoot at us, and we're to def, def." the child's face screwed up in concentration and she looked to Master Yoda.  
  
"Deflect," he told her gently.  
  
"Yeah, we've got to deflect the bolts wif our sabres. We're all getting really good!"  
  
"You're all very, very clever. I could never do anything as clever as that!" The little ones grinned shyly and giggled.  
  
Yoda saw Raskovik through the door and felt grim anxiety pouring from him. The tiny Jedi frowned, something rather terrible had happened.  
  
"Younglings, to Mrs Brasti, show what you have learned. Enjoy that she would."  
  
"Yes, Master!" the children put their helmets back on; and Mrs Brasti settled down on a small bench to watch. Yoda could tell she missed her family; and something had happened to deepen her sadness. Perhaps watching the younglings would help a little.  
  
He waddled out into the corridor and Raskovik knelt down to speak to him; "Herzlos was found this morning."  
  
"The Device you have not recovered, hmm? Happy you are not."  
  
"Herzlos was murdered, and the Device stolen. Again. Now we have no idea where it could be."  
  
Yoda had his suspicions but refrained from informing Raskovik just yet. The poor man was in bad enough shape; tension snapped and twanged about him. He'd meditated these past few days and had sensed a dark presence focusing itself upon the Voistoki. Yoda had the nasty feeling that Cedek Herzlos was no random victim of a mugger. The rest of the Gatehouse team milled about them, looking absolutely miserable.  
  
"Master Yoda; this may sound odd, but I believe someone may have had the Device stolen. I do not think this was a mere coincidence."  
  
"Hmmph! For five minutes do my job; tell me about odd then! Yes, fear I do that the case this is. The Dark Side have I felt concentrating upon you all; not simply Dooku. One there is, strong in the Darker Side of the Force, who has no ties or love for you."  
  
"This Darth Sidious chap." Raskovik straightened up, "Might he simply want the technology; or is it Tiahn?"  
  
"Sure I am not. Grown in strength the Dark Side has, in balance the Force is not. But of this I am certain; in grave danger you all are."  
  
Raskovik sighed, "Business as usual, then. I'm a soldier, Master Yoda, I've hunted criminals and fought in battles; this Force business is beyond me, I'm afraid. I'm glad you're helping Tiahn, to be honest I believe it was beginning to really get her down. Being the only one back home was awful for her. I'll do what I can."  
  
"To get home, your priority is, Colonel, and the safety of your people. The Sith you do not wish to confront," Yoda told him firmly.  
  
"But if it's a Sith who's got our Device, how can we not get involved? And we've got to get Jadrith back too."  
  
Yoda sighed heavily, "Know this I do. Complicated this is getting," he looked up at Raskovik with a wry smile, "Business as usual indeed!"  
Days passed. Tiahn studied with Anakin and Obi Wan, sparring, meditating, talking to as many Jedi as she could get her hands on. There was so much stuff to get her head around. The more she discovered, the more questions arose.  
  
She felt better than she'd had for a long time. No, she'd never felt this good. The Force was no longer a strange thing infecting her and bursting out of her control. If she trusted it, it would cooperate. She'd never wanted it to take over before, the incident at Klodagh had cemented that fear; she hadn't trusted herself to be able to control it. The breakthrough had come when she'd stood in the Temple gardens alone, and concentrated on her mother.  
  
Despite consciously knowing Jadrith was safe with Dooku, she still worried. Tiahn fixed her mother in her mind, then allowed the Force to take over. It swirled about her whispering and making her dizzy. It charged through the door she opened to it.  
  
Wow!  
  
Everything in the garden glowed. Everything sang. Then she wasn't there any more, and she saw Jadrith. She couldn't tell where she was or what she was doing; there was snow, and a big fireplace. But her mum was safe. Emotionally confused, but safe. Amused, sad, bloody angry and madly in love.  
  
Tiahn smirked.  
  
"He still loves Jadrith. I think he's beginning to love you." Qui Gon had said.  
And Mum still loves him. She's furious about what he's done, but she still loves him.  
The smirk froze. She sensed - it was like someone standing behind her and breathing down her neck. She had been noticed. Her mind had been focusing close to him, she should have known he'd spot her.  
  
Good evening, my dear! This is a most pleasant surprise, I must say. He was just as urbane through his mind as in his voice. Tiahn sighed.  
  
Hiya, Dad. I was just checking on Mum.   
  
Oh, no need to explain. You are making good progress, I see. This is your first attempt searching for your mother?   
  
Yeah. So, how're you two getting on?   
  
There was a pause, and she could just see the look of surprise on Dooku's face. He was expecting me to give him a bawling out, she thought.  
  
Your mother and I are - getting on well. We have mostly been discussing you.   
  
Oh gods. She's not been showing you baby photos, has she?   
  
Well, that was that delightful picture of your first day at school.   
  
Oh gods.   
  
You look so sweet! Your hair in pigtails and little green ribbons. Dooku was enjoying this.  
  
One more word and I'll slag you off about getting battered by Yoda. she growled.  
  
"With whom are you speaking?" said that very Jedi by her knee. Tiahn nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Hmm, yes. He does so enjoy doing that to people. came the Count's dry comment. Yoda's eyebrows shot up.  
  
You it is, my old padawan?   
  
Master Yoda. The greeting was chilly.  
  
"I was trying to see how my Mum was and he butted in," Tiahn explained. Yoda nodded.  
  
"Nosey, he always was."  
  
I most certainly was not!   
  
Hey, Yoda, why don't you show me all the photos of my Dad when he was a padawan? Tiahn's face bore a smile that was pure evil. Yoda snickered.  
  
Hmm, yes. Very cute ones there are of him.   
  
CUTE? Dooku's thoughts were incredulous.  
  
I bet there's lots of stories about all the daft things he got up to.  
  
Most embarrassing ones. Most embarrassing!   
  
Now look here. The Count was getting rather annoyed. Tiahn started to laugh.  
  
You started it, big man. You can't take it, you shouldn't dish it out.   
  
Hmph. Well if you would excuse me, I have work to do. Good day to you both. Dooku's mind made a curt exit.  
  
Tiahn and Yoda looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Enjoyed that, I did!"  
Padme Amidala was a very worried woman. She paced about her bedroom in her parent's house, chewing her nails, occasionally glancing at a small cylinder on her bedside table. She sat down on her bed, fidgeted a while, then got up and resumed her pacing.  
  
The cylinder on the bedside table chimed. Padme pounced upon it. She stared at the message that appeared on its small screen. Blinked. Looked again. She swallowed.  
  
Padme Amidala was now was a very, VERY worried woman.  
Arkadi Dooku stalked about his study, fuming. Why did that little gnome have to always interfere? Still, he was delighted with Tiahn; such improvement, in so short a time. The image of her in the Temple Gardens, roses and bushes surrounding her, brought a smile to his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jadrith. She was sitting by the fire, looking though an ancient paper book that had been in his family for generations. Dooku's smile broadened.  
  
"I just had a little chat with Tiahn. She's made great strides in her training. She was looking for you with a mind probe."  
  
Jadrith got up, "Really? But she's lightyears away!"  
  
"Time and space have no meaning in the Force. She is reassured about your safety."  
  
Jadrith rose an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Oh? I wish I was." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
Tiahn read the message. Blinked. Read it again. Wordlessly handed it to Kenobi and shook her head. No way!  
  
"My dear Miss Magog," Obi read aloud, "I am interested to learn how your studies with the Jedi are progressing, and I would know more about your universe. I also believe you could do with a night out. Would you do me the honour of dining with me tonight? Please let me know sometime today if this is convenient.  
  
Cos Palatine (Supreme Chancellor)."  
  
"No way! Absolutely not!"  
  
Kenobi looked up, surprised, "Why ever not? He is right, you know. You do need a night out."  
  
"With you and Anakin and the gang, yes. With him, no. I do not like that man."  
  
"He's the leader of the Galactic Republic, you know. You really can't avoid him. And you're one of the representatives of the Voistoki."  
  
"Some people would do anything to have dinner with the Supreme Chancellor, Tiahn," Anakin said, "He's a good man. I'm sure you'll like him once you get to know him."  
  
Tiahn sighed, "Maybe I'm not being fair to the man. I've only met him the once. It's just - there's something about him. He gives me the dry boak," she shook her head again, "And why me? Why not Konni or Glidath? They do all the diplomatic stuff. I don't do diplomacy! There's restraining orders on me from most of the Embassies back home!"  
  
Kenobi and Skywalker exchanged glances, each having a vision of Tiahn attending a diplomatic function. That would be an interesting experience.  
  
Tiahn watched them soberly, knowing what they were thinking, "Yep. And I nick stuff."  
  
"I'm sure you can control your kleptomaniac tendencies on this one occasion," Obi smirked, "It will only be for a few hours, Tiahn. Do it for the good relations of our universes, hmm?"  
  
"Alright!" She threw up her hands, "I'll do it! I'll make a complete prat of myself and put Palpatine off diplomatic relations with my lot permanently, but I'll do it. It's just - I dunno - I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Oh dear. The Words of Doom. Kenobi and Skywalker exchanged worried looks.  
Cos Palpatine was slightly taken aback. Was this the bruised little ragamuffin he'd met in his office barely two weeks ago? He hardly recognised the rather attractive young lady loitering nervously in the hallway of his private apartment.  
  
Tiahn had chosen a simple scarlet gown, long sleeved and demure. Her hair was up in it's customary loose bun with a few wisps hanging about her pale face, and she'd used just a touch of make up around her eyes. She watched him anxiously.  
  
"This look alright?"  
  
He smiled at her, and Tiahn caught the sense that this time, it was genuine, "Of course! Quite stunning!" He came forward and bent over her hand, pressing his lips to it, "I'm delighted you found the time to put up with me for a while, Miss Magog."  
  
"No problem. It was nice of you to ask me." She cocked her head to one side, "But I'm not sure why you asked me to come. Why not the Colonel, or Glidath Nagigg? They're the diplomats in our team."  
  
Palpatine took her arm and began to lead her toward his dining room, "My dear girl, my entire working day is taken up with diplomacy. Now and again I like to completely forget about it. I hear you are refreshingly honest in your opinions, and I can't tell you how wonderful an evening in the company of someone who doesn't give a damn about diplomacy will be."  
  
Tiahn nodded, "Fair enough. I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for, Mr Palpatine."  
  
The Supreme Chancellor smirked, "I have a rough idea. Did you really punch Count Dooku?"  
  
"Errr, yeah."  
  
"That was quite brave of you."  
  
"Try stupid and panicky, Sir. I wasn't really thinking straight."  
  
Palpatine's dining room was elegant and simple, like the rest of his apartments. And all in red. Anakin had mentioned it was the Chancellor's favourite colour, so Tiahn had looked out the red gown in an impromptu shopping trip. She'd dragged Obi and Anakin along; but found that when it came to fashion, your average Jedi had no idea. Kenobi's haircut really should have given her a clue about that. Fortunately they'd bumped into Elori and Brommen, who were out having lunch together, and Elori had given the dress the thumbs up.  
  
"Knock 'im dead, girl!" was her opinion. Tiahn grinned at the memory. She also remembered Elori and Brommen's linked hands. Good. Brommen was a decent bloke, and Elori deserved a bit of happiness. Go, girl!  
  
Palpatine held out a char for her and she sat down, thanking him. Then he seated himself, and spent a few moments watching her.  
  
"I must apologise for that dreadful experience you had on your first night here. That was a complete security foul up. How Dooku managed to get on this planet I dread to think."  
  
"He might have snuck in under the shadow of a supply ship. I've seen it done before, it's dead easy if you know how. What worries me is how he found out about us so quickly. He knew about things happening in your office, Sir. Leaks are one thing, but that's damn worrying."  
  
"Hmm, yes. We are investigating, but so far nothing has turned up," he leaned over the table and patted her hand, "What's more important is your personal safety. I'm sure your mother is perfectly safe. If there is one thing I know about His Grace, he is a man of his word."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried. I - had a chat with him a few days ago. I tried out one of those mind probe thingies to find my Mum. He must have sensed me, and he butted in."  
  
"Indeed? I'm not familiar with the Force, but I believe that's quite advanced."  
  
Tiahn shrugged, "He's treating my Mum well. I think he still loves her, really."  
  
Palpatine watched her closely, "And does your mother love him?"  
  
Tiahn hesitated. Should she be discussing her mother's private life with this man? She knew about the murky world of politics. She wouldn't be surprised if Palpatine used this in some way.  
  
Palpatine nodded. "This is strictly off the record, my dear. I do understand. Madame Magog and whatever relationship she has with the Count has nothing to do with the current crisis. Besides, your presence here is still a secret form the public; this issue is too complicated to expose. I have a personal distaste for muck raking, Miss Magog, I'd rather defeat an opponent with the strength of my arguments and my own skill rather than rely upon a smear. I have some pride, you know!"  
  
She smiled, "Sorry, Sir. It's just I don't want my Mum to get hurt. She's been hurt enough over all this."  
  
"I quite understand. It must have been a terrible shock for you both," Palpatine sat back and smiled, "Now then, enough of my silly gossiping. Tell me about your universe."  
Tiahn wasn't the only one who received an invitation that day.  
  
"Anakin, I need to talk to you. It's very important. Padme X X X."  
  
He'd managed to sneak away from the Temple, and was now making his way to Padme's Senatorial Apartment. His relationship with Padme was the only thing he'd held back in his confession to his masters. They'd never understand that.  
  
He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what his angel needed to talk about. Anakin sensed Padme up ahead, wrapped in a mixture of anxiety and joy. And he sensed something else, too.  
  
"Anakin!" Padme wrapped her arms about him as soon as he entered the door. He returned the embrace, peace flooding into him. He could enjoy it fully now, the dark secrets that ambushed his joy with Padme had been vanquished.  
  
Thank you, Tiahn. Perhaps he would tell her. She'd understand.  
  
"Angel," he stooped and kissed her, then she led him to the couch they'd sat on, all those months ago, discussing her protection from assassins. It felt like a lifetime now. He sat beside her and watched her get her thoughts in order. He wouldn't push her.  
  
"Anakin, there's no right way of saying this. I'm pregnant." She turned worried and delighted eyes toward him. They both knew what this could mean. Now, though, the consequences didn't seem so bad. He felt giddy. I'm gonna be a Daddy!  
  
"Oh, my angel," he embraced her again, kissing her face, "That's - that's fantastic! I know we might both get into trouble."  
  
"Anakin! You'll be expelled from the Order! I don't want that to happen, it's your dream!"  
  
Anakin squeezed her hands, "We'll work something out, I'm sure of it. Besides, even if I am expelled," he shrugged, "We are going to be a family. There's plenty of other things I can do. It isn't written anywhere that the Chosen One has to be a Jedi. Something like this happened before, you see."  
  
Padme looked closely at him, "Anakin? What do you mean?"  
  
"Something pretty amazing happened two weeks ago," Anakin began, and told her about the portal, the Voistoki, and Tiahn. And who Tiahn's father was. He told her about his confession to Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, and his newfound feelings of peace.  
  
"Tiahn helped me. She - she did something similar, she got angry and murdered someone. She understood how I felt, she knew I had to get it out. And I've been on better terms with Master Kenobi than I have in months." Anakin sat back and smiled gently, "He told me last week the reason he wouldn't let me take the trials was because he doubted himself as a teacher. He said the only reason he became a knight was because he defeated the Sith who killed Qui Gon, but he didn't feel that was right - he got angry and used his anger to win. Obi Wan just wants to make sure I'm completely ready, not thrown in the deep end like he was."  
  
Padme kissed him again, and snuggled up to him, "I can see you seem a lot happier, Anakin. I'm so glad," she shook her head, smiling in disbelief, "I never thought I'd have anything in common with Count Dooku!"  
  
"Yeah, it's weird." He put his hand over her stomach, "This is amazing, Padme. I can feel." he paused. His eyes widened.  
  
"Twins!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's two little lives in there! We're going to have twins!"  
Cos Palpatine was a charming, well educated man, polite and attentive. She really should have been enjoying herself. But she wasn't. Tiahn was on edge. She had no real reason to be. She just couldn't shake off the crawling feeling she had in the man's presence.  
  
Right now, they were having an argument about clones.  
  
"I just don't think it's right to breed people just for the sole purpose of using 'em as cannon fodder. You can dress it up any way you like, but it's wrong!"  
  
"I don't like it myself, Miss Magog, but the the Republic had need of an army."  
  
"But what's gonna happen to them when this war is over?" Tiahn waved a food laden fork, "What you gonna do with a couple hundred thousand people who've been bred specifically for war? Retirement?"  
  
Palpatine suddenly had a silly little image of a retirement home full of elderly Clonetroopers, and grinned. He was about to answer, when a soft chime came from his pager. He sighed.  
  
"I do apologise, my dear, but I need to answer a call. Would you excuse me for a few moments?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tiahn was left alone. She looked about the room, then got up and wandered about. She idly examined a few ornaments, looked at the holographic photos on the walls. They were of Palpatine, charting his career. Signing treaties, being sworn in as Supreme Chancellor, making speeches. She regarded them for a while, then turned to go back to her seat.  
  
Her foot caught on the edge of the rug. She fell forwards.  
  
"Oh bugger!" Tiahn's hand shot out toward the wall to steady herself, and she was pretty surprised when it went through the wall, along with the rest of her; and she fell into a hidden room.  
Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala walked with determined steps and linked hands through the Jedi Temple. They ignored the stares of the Jedi they met on their way. They were going to see the Jedi Council and admit everything.  
  
No more secrets.  
  
Anakin had accepted that he would most probably be thrown out of the Order for this; and Padme knew she'd have some trouble in the Senate. This was potential scandal. But it was better to get it out into the open, now, on their own terms.  
  
Funny how discovering you were going to have children changed everything. If he'd thought about leaving the Jedi a few weeks ago he'd have been horrified. Now, though, it didn't really matter - he was going to be with Padme, and could be with her anytime he liked. No more sneaking about, no more guilt, no more worrying. They would be a family.  
  
That wasn't to say that the next few hours were going to be easy.  
  
The young couple rounded a corner, and nearly knocked over Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. They'd been looking around the temple for the AWOL Padawan. They stared at Anakin, then at Padme, then at their clasped hands. Obi Wan locked gazes with his apprentice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, Master. We were just on our way to tell you."  
They'd had a pleasant day showing Jadrith around Dooku's estates. It was still snowing, covering the trees and fields in white, and Jadrith was still trying to get her head around seeing the saturnine Count starting a snowball fight with Boba Fett. She'd noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he'd held out his hand; then saw a snowball appear out of nowhere and hit Boba on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey! Usin' the Force is cheatin'!" Boba scrambled behind a tree and began furiously creating his own ammunition. Dooku laughed and disappeared into the forest, leaving a confused Jadrith standing in the middle of the path. Had he really just.?  
  
A snowball struck her on the hip.  
  
"You make a wonderful target, my dear!" Arkadi's voice floated out to her.  
  
"Right!" Jadrith joined Boba behind his tree, "Let's get him!"  
  
Sniggering, they began to make snowballs.  
A secret room, eh? The plot congeals. Tiahn scraped herself up off the floor. It was windowless and gloomy, roughly twenty foot square. She peered behind her, and could see back into the apartment. A holographic wall. Well, if Palpatine wanted to have a secret cubbyhole, that was his business. She turned to leave, and caught the gleam of something sitting on a nearby desk.  
  
Tiahn hesitated. An awful hunch took hold of her. She stepped toward the desk, stared, then reached out and picked the object up.  
  
It was the Reality Default Device.  
So far it was Dooku: 1, Jadrith and Boba: 1.  
  
Jadrith received another snowball on the shoulder; Boba evened the score with a fantastic throw that caught the Count square in the face. He lost his balance and toppled over backwards.  
  
"Nice one!" Jadrith clapped Boba on the back. They ran over to Dooku; who was struggling to get himself out of a snowdrift whilst laughing his head off. Boba stood over him, snowball at the ready.  
  
"Do you surrender? Or do I stick this down the back of your collar?"  
  
"Alright! I surrender!" Dooku was hauled aloft by Jadrith, and they leaned together, sniggering and trying to get their breath back.  
  
"You're a bloody rotten cheat!" she told him. Arkadi winked at her.  
  
Then he froze. He straightened up, a fearsome frown appearing. "Tiahn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Dooku gripped Jadrith's arm, "We should return to the castle, Jadrith. I have the terrible feeling our daughter's getting herself into trouble."  
Anakin and Padme sat facing Yoda and Kenobi, all nursing tea. Mrs Brasti would have been welcome here, thought Yoda wryly; tea and babies were on the agenda.  
  
"Master Yoda, Obi Wan, what I've done is completely against the Jedi Code. But I love Padme, and I won't leave her. I can't. If that means I must leave the Order," Pain crossed Anakin's face, "Then I'll abide by that decision."  
  
"Know of your attraction I did. When fell off the transport on Geonosis you did, Senator, felt Skywalker's fear for you I did." Yoda let out one of his customary heavy sighs.  
  
"I am so sorry, Master Yoda." Padme told him softly, "I owe the Jedi so much; the last thing I wanted to do was to cause trouble for you. Anakin and I - we tried to keep our relationship distant. Just as friends. But when we were going to be executed on Geonosis, I realised that I did love him, so I told him. We thought we were going to die, nothing else really seemed to matter."  
  
"After that, we couldn't go back," Anakin added.  
  
"Difficult, this matter is. Broken the Jedi Code you have, young Skywalker, but the Chosen One you are. Just to walk away, when in turmoil the galaxy is, you cannot."  
  
"I don't want to abandon you all, Master Yoda. But I don't want special treatment just because of my - heritage, or the Prophecy," Anakin said firmly.  
  
Master Yoda.   
  
The eyes of the Jedi bulged. Yoda was irritated. Him again? Why? And what terrible timing.  
  
Busy I am, Dooku.   
  
This is rather important. My daughter is in danger.   
  
"What is it?" Padme asked her husband, noticing the preoccupied look on Yoda's face. Anakin turned his shocked face to her, "It's Count Dooku. He's talking to Master Yoda!"  
  
Do you know where she is at this moment?   
  
She's having dinner with. Kenobi hesitated, Someone.   
  
I suggest you fetch her quickly. She is in close proximity with the Sith Lord Sidious, and I suspect she's about to uncover his identity. I don't suppose I have to tell you how much trouble that could get her into?   
  
Skywalker and Kenobi exchanged glances, nodded and stood up.  
  
We'll find her. Anakin told the Count. He sensed relief pouring through the Force from the man. Amazing.  
  
I know you will, Skywalker. You have exceptional talent.   
  
Anakin was slightly taken aback by this praise from the man he'd been doing his best to try and kill not long ago. This was turning out to be a really weird day.  
  
"Find Miss Magog you must. It can wait until later, what we were discussing."  
  
Dooku waited until Kenobi and Skywalker had left, before sending:  
  
Would you be so good as to extend my congratulations to M'lady Amidala and Padawan Skywalker?   
  
Yoda winced. Damn! He should have known Dooku would sense the unborn children, concentrating through the Force as he was. Padme was curious.  
  
"What is he saying?" she asked.  
  
Yoda held out his hand to her, and she took it. Padme gasped as he allowed her to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Good afternoon, M'lady. You've been a naughty girl, I hear.   
  
Padme blushed.  
  
My apologies. I'm hardly in the position to find fault with you. My congratulations, Senator.   
  
Um, th- thank you. Padme couldn't believe this! Congratulations? From an enemy of the Republic?  
  
Personally, I can't see what all the fuss is about. What did you think it was going to do, Master Yoda; make him go blind?   
  
Yoda's eyes bulged. Padme had to turn away, trying not to laugh.  
  
Things I must discuss with M'lady Amidala, Yoda thought sternly, Your business, it is not. Find your daughter Kenobi and Skywalker will. Now go away.   
  
That's rather harsh, Dooku sent with impish innocence, Was it something I said?   
  
Baby photos! Yoda's thought barked.  
  
Now, there's no need for that! Good day to you both. Dooku's mind took its leave.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Padme laughed, her eyes wide with astonishment, "Did he really."  
  
"Hmmph, yes! Been acting funny, he has, since Miss Magog and her mother arrived."  
  
Padme sobered up, "What is it you wanted to discuss, Master Yoda?" Yoda smiled and patted her hand.  
  
"Names for the little ones have you thought of yet?" He gazed up at her with an impish smile. Padme stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing again.  
"Oh, dear."  
  
Tiahn spun about to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine standing in the entranceway. The smile on his usually benign face was not reassuring. And his eyes.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I think you've guessed my name."  
  
His eyes were yellow. Sickly, shining yellow. The conclusion she'd come to when she'd found the Device now cemented in her mind. There was only one way he could have gotten hold of it.  
  
Oh, hell.  
  
She nodded slowly, clutching the Device to her chest, "Darth Sidious. Um, If you're going to kill me, could you at least wait until we finish dessert? I hate food going to waste."  
  
Darth Sidious advanced upon her. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The door closed behind Tiahn, and she heard it locking. Hmm. Well, that hadn't been too bad. She was still living, and uninjured; apart from the cuts in her hands caused when Sidious had pulled the Reality Default Device from her grasp with the Force. She moved over to the small cot in the cell and sat down. What to do? What to do?  
  
If you took the detached view; what Palpatine had done to gain power in the Republic had taken a rare kind of genius. If you forgot about the thousands of people dead on Naboo during the blockade, the murder of Qui Gon Jinn, the wrecking of Valorium's career and the engineering of a galaxy wide conflict that didn't show any signs of finishing soon. Emergency Powers! The kind of freedom even the most megalomaniac despot could have even in his wildest dreams, handed to him on a plate.  
  
A war. People were frightened, and they needed security. At times like these they wanted someone to take away their responsibility, to have someone else deal with all the messy stuff, like armies and battles. Palpatine had known this, and had made full advantage of it. The cunning, conniving git. Damn him and all his kind! Outrage churned within her even as she recognised the genius of it.  
  
Now this man had the Reality Default Device. She had to get out of here and warn Raskovik. And the Jedi. And the Senate. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops. And she wanted, desperately wanted, to get the hell away from Palpatine. She'd no idea what he had planned for her; but with him being a Sith, it probably wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
How the hell do I get myself into these things?  
  
How the hell do I get myself out?  
  
Tiahn settled herself on the cot, crossed her legs and tried to calm down enough to start thinking of an escape plan.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Master Kenobi, but Miss Magog left half an hour ago," Chancellor Palpatine told them with a helpless shrug, "She seemed to have something on her mind; she told me she wanted to take a walk back to the Temple."  
  
"A walk? With everything that's going on? Is she mad?" Kenobi ran a hand through his hair, "Oh well, we'll see if we can catch up with her. Thank you for your time, Sir."  
  
Palpatine watched them go, smirking.  
  
Outside, Anakin took his master's arm and pulled him over to a handy alcove. Kenobi was about to protest until he saw the worried expression crumpling his padawan's face.  
  
"Anakin? What is it?"  
  
"I - I'm not a hundred percent sure, Master, but. I think I sensed shields around the Chancellor. I haven't noticed them before, maybe because I was a bit, um, preoccupied."  
  
"Shields, Anakin? But the Chancellor doesn't have Force powers."  
  
"That we know of, Master." Skywalker had been shocked when he'd seen the Supreme Chancellor for the first time in two weeks. Perhaps it had been Tiahn's dislike of the man that had coloured his perceptions; but as soon as Palpatine had said that Tiahn had left already, Anakin detected the strong sense that the Chancellor was lying. And as soon as he'd sensed that, he'd looked closer, putting all his usual perceptions of the man aside and had seen hints of something more. Something that frightened him. Something you would normally miss if you didn't know what to look for, or where.  
  
"Master, he was lying. Tiahn is still in there. I can sense her. She's being shielded, but I can just about detect her." Kenobi stared at Anakin for a moment, then turned his attention to the building looming above them. He closed his eyes, and Skywalker saw the strain on his face, then Obi Wan's eyes burst open in shock.  
  
She was in there! And there were shields surrounding her. Now why would Palpatine lie about that.  
  
She is in close proximity with the Sith Lord Sidious, and I suspect she's about to uncover his identity. I don't suppose I have to tell you how much trouble that could get her into?  
  
Obi and Anakin stared at each other, both men reaching the same conclusion. Their reactions were exactly the same as Tiahn's had been.  
  
"It's him, isn't it!" snarled Kenobi, "The cunning, conniving, evil git!"  
  
"A Sith IS in control of the Senate. I can't believe we couldn't connect this! Naboo! It all started at Naboo; the blockade, the vote of No Confidence. Palpatine was the Naboo Senator - no one had even heard of him before!" Anakin's voice was full of horrified fascination, "We've got to get Tiahn out of there!"  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance there?"  
  
Both Jedi spun in the direction of the voice. Before them stood a striking young woman, tall and lithe, her hairless head white in the Coruscant evening. She was dressed in a tight high collared top with a long skirt. Two curved lightsabres hung at her hip. A feral grin was on her beautiful face.  
  
"Hello boys," said Asajj Ventress.  
  
Arkadi Dooku was doing a lot of thinking. Perhaps he should have done this ten years ago, he thought irritably, but no changing that now. Now that he had alerted the Jedi, and dispatched his best agent to assist them (oh, the irony!), he had time to think. When the warning came to him through the Force about his daughter, he'd panicked. Remarkable how strong the feelings were, how quickly he'd formed a bond with Tiahn, even over the distance of years and space. Remarkable how he'd thrown aside ten years of loyalty to his master without even thinking. This really wasn't like him at all. Well, no, if truth be told, it was like him. He had thrown aside nearly sixty years of loyalty to the Jedi when he'd embarked on the path to the Dark Side.  
  
The Count paced about his study again. He chewed over the realisation he'd had during the conversation with Master Yoda, which had hit him as soon as the words were out of his mou - mind.  
  
After ten years and his best efforts, he still had no idea as to the true identity of his master. He did know that Sidious had some power in the Senate, manipulating things. All avenues of enquiry reached dead ends. Dooku had been beginning to despair of ever exposing Darth Sidious. Expose him and destroy him.  
  
Of course, betraying one's master was the accepted way of progressing through the ranks of the Sith; but this alone was not the Count's intention. He had not been lying to Kenobi when he asked the Jedi to join him in a crusade against the Sith. Dooku had wanted revenge; against the Jedi for allowing his padawan to die, against the Sith for killing him; against the Senate for their corruption and their stranglehold upon the Jedi. So he'd joined Sidious, taking the name of Tyrannus, hoping to learn the secrets that would help him destroy the Sith Lord. And learn them he did; the Dark powers came to him so easily, pouncing upon his grief and outrage, making him feel stronger than he had in years. So very addictive. He could find nothing he could use against Sidious, however. The man was no fool, and trusted Dooku about as far - to use Jadrith's little comment - as he could boot him.  
  
The conversation with the Jedi played over in his mind. Kenobi's words kept nagging him - She's having dinner with.someone. That little moment of hesitation. Kenobi would not divulge the name to him, the Enemy. Whoever Tiahn was having dinner with must be very important. Now, what important person in the Republic would possibly be interested in his daughter, a woman from another universe?  
  
Dooku stopped pacing. He stopped breathing.  
  
How could he have been so blind?  
  
Tiahn heard a very satisfying click, and the door to her cell slid open. She pulled her hairpin out of the locking mechanism and replaced it in her hair do. Which came apart. She sighed as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders, but perked up as she scanned the corridor outside. It was empty. Bingo!  
  
She knew she hadn't enough knowledge of the Force to get her out of the cell, but she did have enough knowledge of lock picking. And sneaking out of heavily guarded places. She grinned. Old habits died hard. Right then, lets find the way out. Discreetly.  
  
Tiahn got as far as the end of the corridor when a hand clamped itself over her mouth and she was pulled into a side room. She rammed an elbow into a stomach and spun around, smashing her fist into her attacker's face. He fell back. Then she saw who it was.  
  
"Kenobi! Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" She helped him up, and saw Anakin standing by the door, beside a woman she'd never seen before. The lady radiated efficiency and aggression. Tiahn made a mental note not to spill this one's pint.  
  
"We came to get you out of here," Kenobi's voice was muffled behind the sleeve of his robe, using it to stanch his bleeding nose. Tiahn winced.  
  
"And that's the thanks I give you. I'm really sorry, big man."  
  
"Under the circumstances it's understandable. Are you alright? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Listen lads, the Sith Lord."  
  
"Is Palpatine. Yes, we figured it out." Anakin told her, "We need to get you out of here and back to the Temple. Come on."  
  
Tiahn looked at the tall woman, who looked back with dangerous amusement.  
  
"I am Asajj Ventress. Your father sent me to help you."  
  
"Ah, right. And you're working with Anakin and Obi here."  
  
"Our aims are similar at this precise moment."  
  
"Oh. Right then. Thanks for coming." Tiahn was at a complete loss. There was something about Ventress' cold demeanor that put you off having a conversation with her. The woman stalked forward and handed her one of the curved sabres.  
  
"I hear you have some skill with these."  
  
Tiahn looked at it warily. A lot like her Dad's. She turned it on, and yes, it was red.  
  
"Well, it coordinates with the dress. Thanks Miss, this makes me feel a lot better."  
  
"Right then, time we left this party. After you, Miss Ventress," said Obi Wan. He wasn't too keen about Tiahn having one of Ventress' sabres, but it wasn't as if he and Anakin had brought any spares along.  
  
Asajj hefted her sabre and smirked, "Such a gentleman. And here was me trying to kill you a few months back."  
  
Tiahn turned a worried look to Anakin, "I can tell this is gonna be fun."  
  
"You haven't seen her fighting yet," Anakin told her. Ventress's feral grin got broader. Oh dear.  
  
They headed off down the corridor.  
  
Jadrith knocked tentatively upon the study door. She'd heard the commotion a few moments before, but Boba had taken her arm and shook his head: she was not to go in there.  
  
Now it was very, very quiet. She opened the door and stepped in. The study was a shambles. Furniture lay against the walls smashed beyond repair. Arkadi was over by the window, ramrod straight, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back.  
  
"Arkadi! What the hell happened?"  
  
"I've been a damned fool, Jadrith. All this time the answer was staring me in the face, and I did not have the wit to see it." He turned to her; and she couldn't help but take a step back. She's seen his Stare before, but this time it was powerful enough to bore through plate steel. He was bloody furious.  
  
"The Sith Lord is Palpatine."  
  
Jadrith looked at him for a time, then nodded, "Hmm, yes, that makes sense." The Count stared at her in shock.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He would have expected her to say something like 'No, I can't believe it!'  
  
"Well, I looked up some things on the holonet. All this trouble started with Naboo, right? And Palpatine's from Naboo. Then he's the one who asks Amidala to go for the vote of No Confidence, and then he's Supreme Chancellor. Sounds all a bit - iffy to me. Now there's a war, and what does he get?"  
  
"Emergency powers," mumbled Dooku, feeling like the galaxy's biggest idiot.  
  
"You spent ten years working for the fella and you didn't know?"  
  
Dooku glared at her. Jadrith sighed, and stepped up to him.  
  
"You really can be a pratt sometimes, Arkadi."  
  
"That right, my beloved, rub it in," he looked at her upturned face, "Tiahn is safe. The Jedi and one of my agents have found her."  
  
Jadrith closed her eyes in relief and leaned against him, "Thank you." He put his arms about her, and to his delight, she returned the embrace. They stared at each other for a time. Then Jadrith grinned, reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him firmly on the mouth.  
  
After that, as far as Arkadi Dooku was concerned, the rest of the galaxy could go hang. For the next hour or so, at least.  
  
They got out of the Official Residence with out too much trouble. A few guards would be suffering headaches later on; but aside from that, one successful escape had been accomplished.  
  
Now they were trying to flag down a taxi. This wasn't proving to be so successful. After the incident with Zam Wessel most taxi drivers avoided Jedi, especially these two Jedi, like the plague.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to fly. They're the driver. It's their cab. I'll only be sitting in the back," Anakin complained.  
  
"That does not reassure people, Anakin," said his master, waving desperately at another taxi. Its driver studiously ignored him. "Blast!"  
  
Tiahn walked forward, "Let me try something." She raised her skirt, sticking out a leg. They all stared at her in shock. The next taxi screeched to a halt, the cabbie grinning foolishly.  
  
"Where to, babe?"  
  
Anakin, Kenobi, Tiahn and Ventress piled in immediately. The driver, a Devaronian, stared at them in horror.  
  
"Ah, shoot! Not you two!"  
  
"Jedi Temple, please," Kenobi told him firmly, "We'll pay you double, and I'll keep my apprentice away from the controls."  
  
"Huh," said Anakin huffily. Ventress and Tiahn sniggered.  
  
They spent the trip in silence after that, unable to discuss things in the cabbie's presence. He was rather relieved that the Jedi were behaving themselves for once; he'd suffered a near miss with these two before. They got to the Temple, and he received the promised double fare. He'd actually survived! They'd never believe this back at the depot.  
  
He took off, then saw something appear in the sky that caused him to smack into an oncoming transport.  
  
"What the.?" Kenobi turned his gaze upwards. And gawked.  
  
The sky above Coruscant was filled with ships. Huge ships. Enormous ships. Ships with great big guns. People around him screamed, traffic came to a halt. Everyone stared upwards.  
  
"By all the gods!" Kenobi heard Tiahn choke out.  
  
"That's not the Confederacy," gasped Anakin. Ventress was speechless.  
  
"No, it's not the Confederacy," said Tiahn, "It's my lot! It's the Voistoki Navy!" 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Well, I don't think we can keep our presence here a secret any more," sighed Colonel Konstan Raskovik, "What the bloody hell do they think they're doing?"  
  
The Voistoki Delegation were being led by Captain Brommen, who they'd adopted as their official Liaison and Expert on What the Republic Was All About, through the Command Centre of the Republic army; people rushed about them in the throes of mild panic  
  
"They just seem to be sitting there, for the moment. They demanded to talk to one of you. And there's a chap called Baron Raskovik who seems to be in charge up there," Brommen glanced at the Colonel and saw him wince, "Relative of yours?"  
  
"My father. He does so enjoy making a big entrance. I'll ensure he makes a full and public apology for this." Rakovik's eyes narrowed, "He do it if he wants to keep his teeth."  
  
Brommen made a mental note to record the upcoming discussion. If anything it would prove to be entertaining.  
  
Baron Rakovik turned out to be a large, jolly man with a voice as expansive as his waist. His holographic image beamed at his son. "Konni my boy! Thank the gods! I was beginning to get a tad worried about you!"  
  
"Hello Father. Would you mind explaining why you've turned up with half the bloody Navy? Do you appreciate just how much panic this is causing? These people are already embroiled in a war, the last thing they need to see is a damn armada hovering over their Capital Planet!"  
  
"Perhaps you could ask them to explain why they've been blocking all our attempts to get in contact with you, Konstan," the Baron replied with uncharacteristic sharpness, "We assumed the worst. You are aware that it is our policy to investigate, with full military backup, the disappearance of billions of credits of military hardware? And to make damn sure that you lot were all right. For all we knew, you were dead or worse, and our installation in the hands of a hostile agency."  
  
Brommen stepped forward, "Your communications were blocked? By us?"  
  
The Baron stared hard at him, "You were not aware of this?"  
  
"I can assure you, Baron, if we'd picked up any messages for the Gatehouse people we'd have passed it on to them."  
  
"Captain Brommen here and the heads of the Republic have been really helpful, Boss," Blim spoke up, "They've been helping us try to get back home."  
  
"Look, I can see there's been some kind of misunderstanding here," Raskovik told his father, "We'll come up and see you. Get the fleet to back off a bit, and hopefully we can sort this all out without causing a messy inter- dimensional incident, hmm?"  
  
Tiahn, Kenobi and Skywalker pushed their way through crowds of upwardly gawking Jedi to find Masters Windu and Yoda waiting for them at the main doors to the Temple. Asajj Ventress had decided that she would be persona non grata in that place, and had melted away into the terror stricken crowds of Coruscant before they could stop her. Well, before Kenobi and Skywalker could stop her; Tiahn had noticed the strange woman edging away, and understood. Besides, they had a lot more to worry about now than the escape of one of Dooku's agents. Ventress had flashed her that savage smile again, and winked. Tiahn got the feeling that would not be the last time she saw her.  
  
"We need to talk," Tiahn told Yoda, "In private. The crap is about to hit the air conditioning," she gestured up at the Voistoki ships still hovering above, "and I'm not just talking about the air show."  
  
"Contacted us has Colonel Raskovik. Under control that situation is, withdraw to a safe distance your Navy will," Yoda told her as they hurried up to his private rooms.  
  
"Apparently, all communications your people were trying to establish with you were blocked," Windu added, "Which is why they've turned up in force."  
  
Bloody Palpatine, thought Tiahn, it's a pretty safe bet he had something to do with that. If he had the Device, he'd hardly want the Voistoki to find out what had happened to it.  
  
A beautiful young woman Tiahn recognised from watching the Senate broadcasts on the holonet was waiting for them in Yoda's apartment. She rushed forward and hugged Skywalker. Tiahn gawked as they kissed. Those two were.? Anakin Skywalker, you sly dog! She grinned.  
  
"You alright, Anakin? Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"It's alright Senator Amidala, it's the Voistoki Navy," Tiahn told her, "They couldn't get in contact with us, so they came looking. And the Installation cost them a packet, so they want it back. They know we're OK, so they'll back off."  
  
"Padme, this is Tiahn Magog. Tiahn, this is Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie," Anakin smiled with a mixture of pride and bashfulness, "My wife."  
  
The Naboo Senator came forward and grasped Tiahn's hand, "I want to thank you for all the help you've given Anakin, Miss Magog. We're both very grateful."  
  
"Don't worry about it, love. I'm glad I could help." Tiahn sighed heavily, "I've got some pretty bad news for you all, though."  
  
"We've discovered who Darth Sidious really is," Kenobi continued, "Count Dooku was telling the truth. There is a Sith Lord controlling the Senate. In fact, he's the head of the Senate."  
  
The words hung in the air. Amidala, Yoda and Windu breathed them in.  
  
"The Supreme Chancellor? Cos Palpatine?" Amidala was shaking her head, trying to refute this, then her eyes grew large and she let out a little sob. Anakin held her tightly, trying to ease her pain.  
  
"He - he used me! He's used everyone! The people who died on Naboo - our people, his own people." she broke off and buried her face in Anakin's chest.  
  
"He's used everyone, Senator," Mace Windu nodded sadly, as Skywalker cradled his sobbing wife, "The Naboo, the Jedi, everyone who's died in this war," he locked gazes with Tiahn, "And he's used your father, too, I suspect."  
  
Tiahn nodded, "Qui told me Dad was in a right state after he died. Sidious took advantage of that. The git."  
  
"He's been manipulating me too," Anakin said through clenched teeth, "All those little "fatherly chats". He told me I didn't need guidance, that he could see me becoming the greatest Jedi ever. He was just stirring me up! He knew I have no patience, that I had trouble with your teachings," he looked at Kenobi, "Palpatine was trying to turn me against you, Master. I can see that now. And it nearly worked!"  
  
"Suspect I do, that Palpatine suggested you protect the Senator because of your attraction to her he sensed," Yoda said carefully, "Another lever with which to manipulate you he would then have. If discovered you were."  
  
"I'd be thrown out of the Order, or lose Padme. Another reason to hate you!" Skywalker shook his head, "It's disgusting!"  
  
"But one thing happened that he didn't plan for," Kenobi grinned, "The Voistoki. And Tiahn in particular. She's the wild card. He can't see what she'll do. Now that your Navy has turned up, most of the galaxy will know about the Voistoki, including the Seperatists."  
  
"And we're neutral," Tiahn sat down on a sofa, leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "I'm starting to get an idea here. I think the way to stop Sidious is to stop this war. We might be able to help you there."  
  
"You gotta come and see this!" Boba Fett charged through the door of Dooku's study, "All these warships have just appeared over Coruscant and.oh."  
  
Jadrith and Arkadi broke away from each other and tried to compose themselves. As far as Dooku had been concerned, the rest of the galaxy could go hang; unfortunately the rest of the galaxy did not share this opinion. He sighed. Jadrith stepped away from him, scarlet cheeked. Boba grinned.  
  
"Warships, Boba?" The Count asked, scowling at him.  
  
"Yeah. It's on all the holonet channels! Never seen anything like it!"  
  
Dooku strode over to his receiver and switched it on.  
  
"- they don't seem to be attacking," a Twilek reporter, white faced, stood in one of the squares around the Senate Rotunda. Above him, filling the heavens, large vessels hung. Their shadows wrapped the square. Dooku heard Jadrith gasp behind him.  
  
"This is a special report from Coruscant. An unknown armada has appeared over the Capital Planet. We haven't been able to speak to anyone from the Senate or the Supreme Chancellor's Office, but we believe they are attempting to communicate with them."  
  
"Those are Voistoki ships!" Jadrith hurried over to stand beside him, "How the hell did they get here? Oh, wait, I know. Konni's dad. Should have known he'd have a plan if anything went wrong." She looked up at Dooku, who was staring at her.  
  
"Baron Raskovik. He's the head of Voistoki Intelligence. He's got a lot of clout in the military, and he's the sneakiest bugger in our universe," she smirked, "You'd like him."  
  
Dooku smirked back, "I gather the Device you had was not the only one; and the baron neglected to tell you there was a copy?"  
  
"Well, we can't tell potentially hostile agencies what we don't know about, I suppose. So, what's the Republic going to do? What are you going to do?"  
  
Boba and Jadrith watched as the Count walked over to his desk, the only object untouched during his display of fury, and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers before him.  
  
"The Republic," he began slowly, "will doubtless attempt to defuse the situation. A large number of their own fleet is engaged in other sectors of the galaxy; they can ill afford to antagonise your people." Dooku locked gazes with Jadrith, and regarded her steadily.  
  
"The Voistoki are neutral. This goes without saying. Their presence here changes everything. The current conflict will probably stall whilst everyone decides what the situation is. As for myself," he sighed heavily, "Now that I am aware that this war was simply a machination of Chancellor Palpatine, I believe the only way to thwart him is to bring an end to it. I shall contact the rest of the Seperatist leaders and arrange a meeting. And I shall require your help, my dear."  
  
"You want me to represent the Voistoki," Jadrith nodded, "I'll contact the Baron as well, to agree our mandate. He gets very upset if we enter negotiations without him. He loves all that stuff. Are you sure you want me to do it? I'm not all that good at diplomacy," she began to blush, "And, um, I'm not exactly neutral."  
  
Dooku grinned broadly and cocked any eyebrow at her, "Nor am I. However, I am the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and you are a Voistoki delegate in our area of control. We shall have to make do with what we have." His smile was touched by sudden mischieviousness, "And I'm rather looking forward to see how you handle Nute Guneray."  
  
Boba rushed over, "Oh wow! Can I come and watch, Sir? Please?"  
  
The Voistoki flagship Killer Whale opened its hanger doors and allowed the small transport to enter. Colonel Raskovik watched as it landed and the doors opened to reveal Yoda, Kenobi, Skywalker, a lovely young woman he'd not had the pleasure of meeting yet, two droids and a large box on wheels. He frowned. No sign of Tiahn.  
  
"Master Yoda. Welcome aboard. Where is Tiahn?"  
  
Yoda grinned and made a gesture. The lid of the box flipped open, and loud cursing issued from it. Raskovik hurried over and peered in.  
  
"What the devil are you doing in there?"  
  
Tiahn groaned and stood up, "I had to get up here without anyone on Coruscant knowing. We found out who the Sith Master is. I need to see your dad, Konni." She snarled and clutched at her left arm, "My bloody arm's gone to sleep."  
  
Rakovik helped her out, "Care to enlighten me, old thing?"  
  
"It's bloody Palpatine, Konni. The man's been playing just about everyone here for a sucker. And he's got the Device."  
  
"Hmm, yes. I thought Herzlos' death might have something to do with the Sith."  
  
"Have great insight you do, Colonel," said Yoda, "Discuss how best to deal with this we must. In command of this force is your father, yes?"  
  
"Yes. I shall take you to him immediately." He paused, "Ahem, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Senator Amidala." Raskovik glanced over at Padme and favoured her with his most charming smile. Behind him, Padme saw Tiahn rolling her eyes and grinning. Raskovik was a notorious flirt.  
  
"M'lady Amidala, Colonel Konstann Raskovik of the Voistoki this is." Yoda said with an impish smile. Raskovik bowed gracefully and kissed Padme's hand.  
  
"An honour, M'lady."  
  
"Thank you, Colonel. Master Yoda felt it was best I accompanied them. I too know about Sidious." her eyes clouded with pain. Raskovik gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"Palpatine does not deserve such talented and charming colleagues," he told her, "I shall assist in any way I can to ensure he regrets having abused your trust in him, M'lady."  
  
Anakin stepped forward and put an arm around Padme's shoulders. Raskovik's eyebrows shot up, then he noticed the gold band around Skywalker's finger, and he glanced down to see the corresponding band upon the Senator's small hand. Oh, drat.  
  
"We'd both be very grateful for that, Colonel," Skywalker smiled at him. It had not been jealousy that prompted him to step forward; but his sense of his wife's pain. Amidala would be a long time in getting over Palpatine's betrayal. Raskovik smiled back.  
  
"We shall begin immediately, in that case. Follow me."  
  
"Jadrith, old thing! How good it is to see your lovely face," Baron Raskovik beamed out from behind his desk, "I trust that blackgaurd is treating you with the respect and reverence you deserve?"  
  
Jadrith Magog's holographic image smirked at Baron Raskovik. Konni was a flirt, but he wasn't a patch on his father. "Apart from acting like a baddie in an old movie, the Count's been very kind. We saw you lot had turned up, and he'd like me to be the Voistoki Representative to the Seperatists."  
  
"I see. Decisive and adaptable. I feel I'm going to like this chap."  
  
"Of course you will. He's a cunning, conniving old swine. You two'll get on like a house on fire."  
  
"I'm most hurt and offended by that remark, my dear. Here I am come to rescue you from dire peril, and this is how I am rewarded." The Baron replied, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Sorry love, but you are a conniving old swine. Any word about the Device yet? And that git Herzlos?"  
  
The Baron's huge chest rose and fell with a great sigh, "Cedek herzlos was murdered by person or persons unknown. The Device was taken. We have no idea where it could be now."  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
Jadrith's heart leapt as she saw her daughter come into the range of the hologram receiver, "Tiahn, love! How are you?"  
  
Tiahn reached out and touched the image of her mother, "I'm fine, Mum. How are you? Is Dooku behaving himself?"  
  
"Just about," laughed Jadrith, "You said you know where the Device is?"  
  
Tiahn's face hardened, "Aye. Palpatine has it. He's the."  
  
"Sith Master, I know. Your dad sussed it out after he asked Kenobi and Skywalker to get you. He is not a happy bunny."  
  
Tiahn reckoned that was an impressive understatement. Whilst knocking a clonetrooper senseless just before taking her leave of Palpatine's residence, a wave of utter fury had lanced into her and frozen her in her tracks. From across the parsecs, as far away as Serenno, she'd received her father's sense of betrayal and anger at his own stupidity. She was so damn glad she'd not experienced that in person. Dooku in a fury would not be pleasant. She remembered Commander Ventress glancing over, also unsettled, and nodding in sympathy. Ventress was just about the coolest customer Tiahn had come across; if she were unsettled by the Count's broadcast of rage, it must be bad.  
  
"I've got an idea how to sort out Palpatine. I don't think exposing him to the Senate's a good idea."  
  
Jadrith stared at her daughter as if she'd gone mad, "You what? Tiahn, the man's a Sith Lord! He started a war purely to get absolute control. You can't suggest we let him get away with that! And what's to stop him trying to get to our universe?"  
  
"I believe I understand what Miss Magog has in mind," the Baron said slowly, "Exposing Palpatine would only cause more chaos. Think of it, Jadrith, the man has Emergency Powers. He could dissolve the Senate and declare Marshall Law, stopping all communications from Coruscant. I feel we should attempt to calm the situation down," his large face broke into a sly smile, "Lull the blackgaurd into a false sense of security."  
  
"We have to stop this war. That would take away his main leverage of power," said Tiahn. The Baron smiled up at her.  
  
"You're learning. Yes, we really should try to bring this ridiculous conflict to an end. If we're to have any form of relations with this universe, it would be so much better if they weren't scrapping," he looked back at Jadrith, "I trust his Grace feels the same?"  
  
"Yes, he does. He's called a meeting with the rest of the Seperatist leaders. Hopefully I can convince them that brokering a peace with the Republic would be.lucrative. We could make some great trading agreements with some of them, especially the Techno Union and the Geonosians. I suppose I'd better introduce you to him."  
  
Tiahn tensed as her mother beckoned, and then the imposing figure of Count Arkadi Dooku stepped into view. The Baron glanced from him to Tiahn.  
  
"I can see where you get that stare from."  
  
Tiahn treated him to that Stare, "Shut it."  
  
"Baron Raskovik, greetings. I am Count Dooku. Madame Magog has told me a great deal about you."  
  
"I do hope that hasn't put you off!"  
  
Dooku smiled warmly, "And I hope my daughter has not put you off dealing with me. Hello, my girl." He looked at her approvingly, "You know, you were quite correct about brown. You wouldn't suit it at all. However, you look rather stunning in red. I trust you've fully recovered from the sleeping serum?"  
  
Tiahn glared at him, "Two bloody days worth of hangover! Have you recovered from the punch?"  
  
"You punched him? Your skills in diplomacy have not improved!" The Baron smirked.  
  
"He stuck me with a sleeping drug. I hate it when people do that."  
  
"I am sure we will have a most productive relationship, if Tiahn can restrain her pugilistic tendencies," Dooku said dryly, "I shall assist Madame Magog as best I can during the meeting tomorrow. I feel we can bring them round to our point of view."  
  
"Hello Mr Yoda," Mrs Brasti had just returned from speaking to her large family over the communication to the other universe the Voistoki had set up. She looked a lot happier.  
  
"Mrs Brasti, good to see you it is. Your family, well they are, yes?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine. My girl Binni's had a little boy while I was away. He's a little darling!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Kenobi came over and kissed her on the cheek, "How many grandchildren is that now?"  
  
"Twenty two."  
  
"See I do now how you handled the younglings. Much experience you must have. Sorry to see you go, I will be. Toying with the idea of employing you, I was!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to come and visit you all. How are the little dears? You did thank them for the lovely drawings they did for me?"  
  
"Thank them I did. Been asking for you they have."  
  
Mrs Brasti looked over at Padme and Anakin, who were talking quietly together, "I didn't know young Anakin had a girlfriend! Don't they make a lovely couple!"  
  
Yoda sighed, "Married, they are."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely!" then she frowned, "But I thought Jedi weren't allowed to?"  
  
"Anakin and Padme were married in secret," Kenobi told her.  
  
"Well, to be honest with you, I think that "no love" rule is a bit silly. I mean, perhaps if that Dooku had stayed with Jadrith, well, maybe things would have turned out differently. And young Tiahn's a lovely girl, and she was the result of that." The elderly lady said firmly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's wrong at all. I wish them the best of luck!" And with that, she left the two Jedi and went over to the couple. Yoda glanced up at Kenobi, who was grinning. The younger Jedi caught his gaze and wiped the smile off.  
  
"Hmmph!"  
  
"Perhaps.perhaps she's right, Master. I can see how peaceful Anakin is with Padme. And perhaps fatherhood will give him a sense of responsibility."  
  
"And if loses her he does?"  
  
Kenobi crouched down, "Master, I know the rule is there because it was felt that attachments would cloud our purpose. It would be difficult to keep your mind on a mission if you were worried about loved ones, but the relationships within the order can sometimes be no different. Qui Gon was like my father. No, as far as I'm concerned, he was my father. He brought me up, and taught me, he looked after me when I was sick, frightened or upset. He thought enough of me to trust me with Anakin."  
  
"Sound, the Jedi Code has been, for thousands of years," said Yoda firmly, "But changing, the times are. Much debate has there been in the Council how best to weather them."  
  
"I am happy with the Code, Master. I have the Force and the discipline of the Jedi Order. That is more than enough for me. But I have seen others, not just Anakin, who are great Jedi, but chafe against the rules," Obi Wan continued, "Quinan Vos, for example. Personally, I feel he is remarkable. But I also think he is so because he doesn't always play by the rules."  
  
"Hmm. Like this, I do not. But a creature of habit am I," Yoda grinned and prodded him with his stick, "When eight hundred and eighty years old you reach, stubborn you may be! Talk about this we must with Skywalker and the Council. Fear I do that our complacency close to disaster has brought us. Knows us too well, does Sidious, and manipulated us all, did he."  
  
"And he manipulated Dooku, too, Master," Kenobi looked hard at Yoda, "What shall we do about him?"  
  
Baron Raskovik, satisfied with Dooku's terms, had left to inform the Voistoki government of the situation. Leaving Tiahn alone, staring at her father.  
  
"I believe I'm going to enjoy working with Baron Raskovik," the Count suddenly said after an awkward silence, "A man after my own heart."  
  
Tiahn said nothing. Dooku would help them, this she was sure of, but that did not mean everything was hunky dory. Despite his determination to thwart Sidious, there was no indication he was abandoning the Dark Side. Best to play it safe and adopt a wait and see attitude for now. She fiddled with a button on her dress, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Perhaps you would visit us on Serenno? I would like to spend some time with you, Tiahn."  
  
"Dunno. I still haven't made my mind up about you yet." She still didn't dare look at him, but she could just see that look of raised eyebrow surprise in her mind's eye.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Now she did look up. "Oh come on, Dooku! You're a Sith! How the hell do you think that makes me feel? I've spent my whole life being scared of what I could do. When I got here I thought I'd get help from the Jedi. From YOU. My Dad, the big hero. Then I find out you've become the worst thing a Force user can be."  
  
Dooku regarded her solemnly, "You fear that I may corrupt you?"  
  
"I don't know! Or maybe I might go bad all by myself, maybe." she sighed, "It's going to be a while before I trust you. Sorry."  
  
The Count locked eyes with his daughter, "My dear child. I seriously doubt that you can be corrupted. You have a good heart and a strong will. I am not foolish enough to even attempt to change your morality. Whatever choice you make, Tiahn, I shall honour it."  
  
He paused for a moment, then smiled, "A thought occurs to me - I understand Lord Sidious has your Device?"  
  
Tiahn frowned, "Yeah."  
  
"He will doubtless have removed it to a more secret location. I believe I know where that might be. I shall give you the coordinates; a gesture of good faith, if you will," Dooku smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, "I hear you have some experience of breaking and entering."  
  
Tiahn bowed her head and fiddled with the button on her dress again, embarrassed. Trust the old swine to find that one out.  
  
"No one else knows of this place, so it does not have heavy security. You can put your, ah, talents to good use."  
  
She sighed, "Alright, give me the location. I'll.think about it."  
  
She scribbled the coordinates down, then locked stares with the Count once more.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Mum for a while. In private."  
  
"Certainly. I must make arrangements for tomorrow's meeting in any case. It has been wonderful to see you again, my dear. I shall see you again soon, I hope." He paused before leaving, adding, "You'll have the button off that dress if you keep that up."  
  
He was gone before she could come up with a suitable retort. She swore under her breath.  
  
Jadrith soon appeared, and Tiahn smiled at her. Her mother was.radiant. Through the Force, Tiahn could sense her dancing emotions.  
  
"Hello love. How're you doing? The Jedi looking after you?"  
  
"They've been great, Mum. Especially Yoda. It's hard work but I'm learning a lot."  
  
"You look a lot happier, love. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I was worried about you," Tiahn grinned, "But being in Dooku's clutches doesn't seem to be all that bad, eh?"  
  
Jadrith smiled bashfully, "Well."  
  
"Not in too much peril, then?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with a bit of peril. Peril can be fun. I think I'm entitled to a bit of peril now and again."  
  
"So we'll take our time coming to rescue you, then?"  
  
Jadrith smirked and made a dismissive gesture, "Oh, don't bother yourselves just for me. Storming castles can be bloody hard work."  
  
Tiahn's eyebrows shot up, "He's got a castle?"  
  
"Of course he's got a castle, Tiahn, he's a Count. An aristocrat. His ancestral home isn't going to be a wee cottage with "Dunroamin" above the door!"  
  
"That's a valid point," Tiahn whistled, "A castle! You've fallen on your feet there, missus!"  
  
"Hmm," Jadrith shrugged. Tiahn smiled gently.  
  
"You really love him, don't you, Mum?"  
  
Jadrith looked up, "Uh."  
  
"Mum, I can practically see the bluebirds twittering around your head! Look, it's alright. It's about time you got some happiness to yourself."  
  
"I wasn't too sure how you'd take it, love."  
  
"Alright, I've got my own.issues with him. But that's not your problem, it's mine. Dooku can make you happy, and that's fine by me."  
  
"Thanks Tiahn. I'd better make a move, I suppose. Need to get ready for this meeting. Arkadi thinks most of them will be reasonable, but we might get trouble from some pratt called Guneray."  
  
"Ah. Nute Guneray. Trade Federation. I've heard about him." And most of what she'd heard had been suffixed with the words 'That slimy little jerk.'  
  
"I'm going to do psychology on him," the look on Jadrith's face was a match for Dooku's at his most villainous.  
  
"You mean you'll verbally tear him apart," Tiahn snickered, "Try and record it. This I wanna see."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you soon. You take care of yourself. And tell the gang I was asking for them."  
  
Tiahn caught up with the Jedi and Padme Amidala as they were being shown about the Killer Whale by the Baron. He was on a charm offensive with the Naboo Senator, and had her arm firmly tucked into his own. Anakin watched them with an amused smirk.  
  
"So what's next on the agenda, Tiahn?" Obi asked her.  
  
"Right. Here's what I think we should do. Yoda, could you and the Skywalkers go to the Jedi Council and let them know what's happening?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And Anakin, could you distract Palpatine for, oh, an hour or so? I'll let you know exactly when. Make sure he doesn't leave his office."  
  
"Uh, why?"  
  
Tiahn favoured them all with a bright, cheery smile, "Because Obi and I will be doing a spot of breaking and entering on a specific building in the Industrial Sector that he happens to own."  
  
Obi's reaction was not bright and cheery.  
  
"We'll be doing WHAT?" 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"What makes you think that this war is any of your business?" snarled Nute Guneray with his usual evasive charm. You could set your watch by him, Dooku thought wearily, fifteen minutes into the emergency meeting, with Jadrith offering a reasonable solution, and already he was objecting.  
  
Jadrith Magog looked at the Nemoidian calmly. Despite her opinion that she was no good at diplomacy, she was performing admirably. Dooku's senses had been scanning the reactions of the other representatives around the table, and mostly they'd rather liked Jadrith. Except for Guneray, but then he didn't really like anyone. The Count was about to tell the little twit to watch his manners, but Jadrith caught his eye and winked.  
  
"Viceroy, our government wishes to set up diplomatic and trade channels with everyone in this universe. That's going to be tricky if you lot are shooting at each other. And we really don't enjoy watching people tearing each other apart. As I said before, both the Republic and his Grace have been very kind and welcoming. We'd like to help you both. Do you want this war to on indefinitely?"  
  
"Of course we don't," Shu Mai, the Commerce Guild's representative said softly, ignoring the scowl Guneray sent in her direction, "But if, as you've told us your Grace, this war was merely a ploy by Palpatine to become a dictator; how can we stand down? We could be annihilated!"  
  
"I'm not suggesting you stand down, Miss Mai. I'm suggesting that you open up a dialogue with the Republic, with the Voistoki as mediators."  
  
Buzzing and clicking issued from the chair next to Jadrith's as Poggle the Lesser spoke up, "We don't doubt your intentions, Madame; but we need assurance that Palpitine will actually be willing to end this war. He may be using you as much as he's used everyone else."  
  
Jadrith nodded as Dooku quickly translated for her. She looked at Poggle with sympathy. The poor sod had joined the Confederacy in the belief that he could make a better life for his people, and was rewarded by having a galactic scale conflict kicking off in his back yard.  
  
"This isn't Palpatine's idea, Archduke. We haven't even told him yet, my superior Baron Raskovik is going to meet him later today. I don't think he'll be too keen. But we've got a way to bring him round to our point of view."  
  
"And what's that?" Poggle looked at her, intrigued. Jadrith sat back and smiled sweetly.  
  
"We're going to blackmail him."  
  
Tiahn and Obi sat in their speeder and stared up at the gloomy building that rose out of the Industrial district like a nasty splinter. Dark, grim and unwelcoming  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you were sure this is the right place, but this just screams 'Sith Lord's Lair'," Kenobi commented dryly. Tiahn sniggered.  
  
"They probably need the ambience to cook up all those evil schemes. Right, let's have a look about, then."  
  
A few moments flying later and they found themselves floating a few feet out from a large door, obviously an entrance for a ship or such like. Obi set the speeder hovering and turned to Tiahn.  
  
"That appears to be the only way in. What do you think? Too obvious?"  
  
"Hmmm," She stared at the portal for some minutes, "Well, yeah, it does seem too obvious. It might be heavily guarded. But then, maybe Palpy reckons anyone trying to get in would also find it too obvious, so he guards any less likely entrances and doesn't bother with that one. Or maybe, being the evil minded git that he is, he's got security EVERYWHERE. Or maybe he reckons anyone finding heavy security in what's supposed a deserted building would get suspicious, so he hasn't got any security at all."  
  
"So your decision is.?"  
  
"Sod it, let's just go in that way."  
  
"Ah! Skywalker! Always a pleasure to see you, my boy," Palpatine beamed at Anakin as the young man stepped toward his desk. The boy's face was composed, but anxiety gnawed within him. The Supreme Chancellor tried to discreetly probe deeper, but Skywalker had his mental guards up fully. Palpatine had years of experience, and Skywalker was but a mere Padawan; but the boy's power was astonishing. So much power. Almost within his grasp.  
  
"I take it you haven't found Miss Magog yet?" he gently asked, concern in his every gesture. Skywalker sighed sadly, sitting down on the chair before the desk. He shook his head.  
  
"No, Sir, I'm afraid we haven't. Even Master Yoda can't sense her. It's as if she's disappeared off the face of Coruscant!"  
  
"It's my fault, Skywalker," Palpatine looked genuinely regretful, "I should not have allowed her to go off on her own like that. Especially after her experience with Count Dooku."  
  
"I'm worried that he might have succeeded in kidnapping her this time. I know he's got very good agents; maybe they were following her, grabbed her when she left you."  
  
Palpatine had been both aggravated and amused when he'd discovered Miss Magog had escaped. The lock to her cell had been picked, and several of his most well trained troopers, both in combat and in loyalty to himself alone, had been knocked senseless, with no memory of how this had happened. Despite himself, he was impressed. She was strong in the Force, but hadn't seemed to have enough discipline to do all that. There appeared to be more to the quiet, slightly saddened Tiahn Magog than he'd first thought.  
  
"Perhaps. However, if indeed she is in the custody of his Grace, at least she will have been reunited with her mother. I'm quite sure the Count will treat her well."  
  
Anakin nodded and rubbed at his arm, a habit he now had whenever he was worried or agitated. The arm Dooku had amputated.  
  
"How is your arm, Anakin? It is healing well, I hope?"  
  
Anakin looked up at him sharply, and Palpatine sensed anger surging a little. Good.  
  
"It's.healing well," he said finally, "It'll just take me some time to get used to it."  
  
"I'm sure it will," The Chancellor said sympathetically, "I took the liberty of watching the security recordings found on Geonosis," he came round the desk and clasped Skywalker's shoulder, "You acquitted yourself admirably, my boy. Confronting Dooku by yourself was quite courageous."  
  
"It was stupid! I really thought I could go up against someone like Dooku! He's far too powerful."  
  
"From what I could see, you definitely had him worried."  
  
"Worried?" Anakin looked up at Palpatine, who smiled upon him.  
  
"What was it he said? 'You have unusual skills'? You could indeed be the Chosen One the Jedi speak of," the Chancellor watched the young man closely, "You, a padawan, lasted longer than your master against a man who is one of the best swordsmen in the galaxy. If you and Dooku meet again, I feel you shall have the upper hand."  
  
This was hardly putting her "talents" to any great test. She and Kenobi had made a thorough sweep of the building, and there was no security or sensors at all. In fact, it seemed as if this place had lain empty for years; as if it had not seen a single soul within its walls. If you weren't Force sensitive, that is.  
  
"Urgh," Tiahn shivered, wrapping her arms about herself.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I feel cold. And threatened. And.slimy."  
  
Kenobi nodded, "The Dark Side. This is the place, all right. Notice how we're the only living organisms in this place? Any other place that's been deserted would have any number of creatures making their homes in it."  
  
This place was utterly empty. Tiahn had learned to detect everything that lived in a certain area, from birds nesting in the eaves of a roof, to rats scurrying behind the walls, to insects in the corners. Despite all the technology employed to discourage these unofficial tenants, nature always found a way to trespass. But not here, there was no life here. There wasn't even moss growing on the walls outside.  
  
"They're smarter than we are," said Tiahn, still shivering, "They know when something's bad news. Let's find the Device and get the hell out."  
  
They moved to opposite sides of the vast chamber, scanning every nook and cranny. Tiahn ran her hand along the wall, here and there pressing or thumping on it; if there was a secret room, it might be hidden by a hologram as in Palpatine's apartment, or by a more old fashioned method. A hidden switch or lever.  
  
"Anything?" she heard Kenobi call.  
  
"Nope, not yet. You?"  
  
"Nothing. No, wait!"  
  
Kenobi was standing with his hand flat against the wall, his eyes huge. She ran over and put her hand next to his. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Not a room."  
  
"A safe, something like that. I think I can see the lock," Tiahn grinned and rolled up her sleeves, "Right then, Obi lad, let's have my stuff."  
  
Kenobi, with a mixture of disapproval and fascination, reached into his robe and pulled out an innocuous looking black bag. Tiahn opened it up and started withdrawing some rather strange looking tools.  
  
"Hair grips are all well and good," she said, smiling evilly, "but it's always good to have the proper equipment."  
  
She set to work, and felt decidedly cheerful. Now this she knew.  
  
"Well, that went very well, don't you think? Although I believe Shu Mai came very close to assaulting Guneray."  
  
"She wasn't the only one. Bloody hell, he really is as bad as everyone says! How did he get so far without someone killing him?"  
  
"Guneray has contacts."  
  
"Ah. Right. Not what you know but who you know," Jadrith turned away from her perusal of the Serenno countryside and crossed over to Dooku's desk, "So how long before they get back to us?"  
  
"A good few days, I should think," Dooku was leaning back in his chair, "They shall need to think this over very carefully. You have informed the Baron of how the meeting went, I trust?"  
  
"Yep. He'll be meeting Palpatine later today. A few days, eh? What'll we do till then?"  
  
The Count looked up at Jadrith, then very slowly, got up. She was standing next to his chair and he towered over her. His dark eyes caught her. His eyebrow rose. He smiled. Jadrith stared at him. Her heart started to race.  
  
"Err."  
  
Dooku reached up and leisurely caressed her face with a long hand; "Have you any suggestions, my dear?"  
  
"I.uh," Jadrith's vocal chords seized up. Nothing much else had happened since that kiss a few days before. They'd had too much to do, to arrange; everything had happened so quickly. There hadn't been any opportunities to be alone with him.  
  
She took his hand and squeezed it, "Um, Arkadi, it's not that I don't want to.I mean, it's been thirty years. I'm, er, a bit out of practice. Er."  
  
"As am I." Arkadi gently embraced her and lowered his head next to hers, "But I'm sure we can.jog each others memory," he purred into her ear. His fingers spidered ticklishly up her spine. Jadrith shivered and found she had a grin on her face she couldn't quite wipe off.  
  
"Well, since you put it like that."  
  
Anakin Skywalker staggered into Yoda's apartment in the Jedi Temple. He did not look at all well.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," he croaked, before hurrying into the adjoining fresher. Padme, Mace and Yoda winced as they heard the sounds of violent physical sickness. Padme rushed to comfort her husband; after all, he'd been very kind during her first ever bout of morning sickness that day.  
  
"That was awful," Anakin said when his nausea finally abated, "Just sitting there, listening to that man, knowing what he is."  
  
"Done well you have, young Skywalker. Proud of you we all are," Yoda patted him on the knee. Padme guided him to a seat and he collapsed into it.  
  
"Have Tiahn and Master Obi Wan found the Device?"  
  
"They have. They're on their way back."  
  
Anakin sighed, "Good. I kept my shields up, but I couldn't help worrying about them. Palpatine doesn't seem to suspect anything." He rubbed his arm again.  
  
"Does your arm still hurt, Anakin?"  
  
"Oh no, Padme. I guess it's just a habit I have now. Palpatine definitely picked up on it, though. It seemed he was trying to get me set up for another fight with Dooku."  
  
"Avoid that, you should," Yoda arched an eyebrow.  
  
Anakin grinned at Yoda, "Yeah, I've only got so many arms." he lowered his gaze, looking thoughtful, "You know, I went and looked at the recordings we got from Geonosis. You'll probably think this is nuts."  
  
"First tell us, let you know if nuts it is afterward."  
  
"OK. It's just.after Dooku cut my arm off and threw me next to Master Obi Wan, he looked," Anakin frowned, "Like he.regretted it. He didn't look happy, just as if he was glad it was all over. I know he could have just been acting, but why? Master and I were out of it, you hadn't arrived yet."  
  
"And we weren't aware of any cameras there. I see your point, Anakin," said Mace "If he was acting, then for who's benefit?"  
  
"Noticed this too, have I. Meditated upon it, but no answers as yet have I been given."  
  
They all turned as the doors opened, revealing Obi Wan and Tiahn, looking extremely pleased with themselves.  
  
"Taa - Daaaaahhhh!" Tiahn held aloft the Reality Default Device, "Mission accomplished!"  
  
She bounced forward and placed it on the table, "There you go, folks. This is what got us here."  
  
"Looks like much, it does not. But size matters not."  
  
Padme looked at Tiahn, "I hope Palpatine doesn't find out about this."  
  
Obi Wan grinned, "Oh, don't worry. Tiahn left a. replacement."  
  
They all looked at Tiahn, who was smirking. Yoda cocked his head to one side and fixed her with a suspicious stare.  
  
"Have you now?"  
  
And several hundred miles away, Darth Sidious watched in amazement as the Reality Default Device popped open in his hands and a little toy bird emerged, bobbing merrily on a spring.  
  
"Hellooo!" it chirped, in a little tinny voice, "I'm a fake! Not only that, I'm also wired to self destruct! Here I goooooo.!  
  
The Device came apart with a small bang, such as you would get from a firecracker, and confetti erupted from it; cascading onto the floor and onto the enraged figure of Sidious.  
  
"Damn!" 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Eleven  
  
Whoever had carved this statue had been a genius. It was of a young Voistoki woman, but it was impossible to tell of which of the racial types she was. Her hair seemed to drift about her head, as if she were under water. She towered above Rulk Brommen, a small smile upon her carved lips, a sword in one hand and a set of scales in the other.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
Brommen turned to see the young Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, enter the small chapel. Just behind him was Elori.  
  
"Rulk, love! I've been looking all over for you!" she kissed him on the cheek, then looked up at the statue.  
  
"That's Eliahn," she explained, "She's one of our gods."  
  
"Why's she holding those scales?" Skywalker walked right up to the base of the idol and stared at her face. There was something about her.  
  
"She's the goddess of Justice and Equilibrium. The sword is justice and the scales are."  
  
"Balance." Skywalker looked into the goddess' eyes, "Uh, Miss Rytonko, is there somewhere I could find out more about her?"  
  
"Sure, there's the Library on the recreation deck. Um, why?"  
  
Anakin turned to her and grinned, "Just a small philosophical matter I'm having trouble with. Maybe an outsider's perspective would help. Thanks, Elori."  
  
"No problem love. Good luck."  
  
They watched the thoughtful looking padawan leave. Elori turned back to Brommen.  
  
"Any idea what that was all about?"  
  
Brommen shrugged, "Not really. Jedi are always a bit weird."  
  
Anakin walked slowly along the corridors of the Killer Whale, deep in thought. Balance, Balance.  
  
He was the Chosen One, who would bring Balance to the Force. All well and good, but he really didn't have the first clue how to do it. He sighed and stopped by a window to stare down at Couruscant, spinning gently a few parsecs away. The serene face of Eliahn had lodged in his mind. The scales in her hand.  
  
He'd have to think about those scales. He looked up at voices along the corridor and saw Kenobi, Yoda and Tiahn bearing down on him.  
  
"What is it?" Obi Wan noticed the frown on Anakin's face. Anakin smiled tiredly and shrugged.  
  
"This "Chosen One" business, Master. I've been meditating about it till my head hurts. I have no idea what to do!"  
  
"You've got a lot on your plate, Anakin," said Tiahn, "You found out about Sidious, you're gonna be a dad."  
  
Anakin's face split into a goofy smile, "Yeah, I still can't believe it. Padme's parents are already painting a room in their house. They've been waiting years for this." He could still remember Sola Naberrie, Padme's sister, shouting "I KNEW IT!" in triumph at them over the Holonet channel. Sola had been teasing Padme almost constantly about him during their period of hiding on Naboo.  
  
"A suggestion, may I make?" they looked down at Yoda, "A place there is, where a solution you may find. Been there before have I."  
  
"What place is this?"  
  
"Dagobah."  
  
"Where's that?" asked Tiahn.  
  
"In the outer rim of the galaxy it is. Come with us there you should too, Tiahn."  
  
An enormous grin lit up Tiahn's sharp features, "Yes! Road trip! I can finally get away from bloody Coruscant! I'll tell the Baron, then I'll get us some munchies, some music too, you can't go on a trip without music, maybe some board games."  
  
Yoda began to wonder if taking Tiahn Magog out into the galaxy had been entirely a good idea.  
  
Two hectic hours later, the Jedi, Colonel Raskovik, Chrrk the Ophid, Captain Brommen, Elori Ritonko and a hyperactive Tiahn Magog bustled in the hanger of the Killer Whale, making final preparations for the journey to Dagobah. Anakin had brought along a small droid he'd introduced as Artoo Deetoo, and Tiahn found she rather liked its attitude. Anything that made electronic farting noises at people it didn't like was alright by her.  
  
"No, Anakin, we are not taking Padme's ship," said Raskovik firmly.  
  
"Padme says it's OK."  
  
"Anakin, it sticks out a mile! It's a big silver shiny ship! We're trying to be discreet here. If any of the Separatist chaps see that."  
  
"There's a truce."  
  
Colonel Raskovik sighed, "Yes, I know. But I don't want to take any chances. Dagobah's rather too close to Serenno than I feel comfortable with."  
  
Anakin nodded, "I see what you mean Colonel. So we take one of the Voistki ships then? I've been dying to take a look at one of those."  
  
Tiahn looked up from her bag of sweets and grinned, "I'll bet you have. C'mere and see this little beauty."  
  
She led him across the hanger, around the bulk of a large Voistoki troop carrier, and gestured theatrically towards the vessel that lay beyond it, "Behold! The Manta, Konni's personal ship. It's got an engine that goes nought to sonic in bugger all time at all, excellent manouverablity."  
  
"And I even like the colour," breathed Anakin. He stepped forward and reverently ran his hand over the ship's hull. The Manta was thirty foot long, and was a metallic copy of its natural namesake. Anakin had seen footage of the manta rays that glided through the seas of Voisto. No wonder the Voistoki engineers had decided to copy that graceful creature. He swallowed around a dry throat. He HAD to have a go at flying this vision!  
  
"Ah! There you are. Should have known really," Kenobi appeared behind them, "Let's get aboard and get this show on the road."  
  
"Right you are, Obi. Gods, I can't wait. I'm dying to see what's out there," Tiahn was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like an overexcited toddler.  
  
"Tiahn, calm down," chuckled Obi Wan as they followed the others up the ship's ramp, Dagobah's a rather boring place, from what I've heard. Just trees and swamp."  
  
Elori finished with her final check of the engines, "Right. You should have no problems, Konni. Everything's ticking over nicely. Take care of yourselves, and bring me back something nice."  
  
"Will do, old thing. Have fun with your Captain," Raskovik smirked, "Don't do anything I would do."  
  
Elori smirked back and made a two-fingered gesture toward her superior. Yoda studied it from his seat; he'd no idea what it's precise meaning was, but knowing the Voistoki, probably obscene. The Second Engineer turned to leave the ship and hugged Tiahn.  
  
"You look after yourself, Ti."  
  
"You too. Don't take any crap from that Palpy."  
  
"Oh, we won't. The Baron's gonna see him later today. I'll record it for you, you don't wanna miss it." Both women grinned evilly at each other.  
  
Raskovik fired up the engines as Elori hurried down the ramp and the others got settled into their chairs. Anakin sat down beside him in the co pilot's chair and stared admiringly at the controls.  
  
Brommen and Elori stood hand in hand and waved as the Manta rose and left the Killer Whale.  
  
"I hope they'll be alright."  
  
"Ah, they'll be fine, Rulk. Three Jedi, an Ohpid, two Voistoki and a droid. I think that'll cover just about anything."  
  
Three days later, they were almost there. Raskovik was beginning to relax. They'd had no trouble so far, especially since they'd avoided areas of space controlled by the Confederacy. Perhaps their tendency to get into ridiculous situations was wearing off.  
  
"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with." Anakin gazed all about the passenger quarters and frowned, "Um."  
  
"Things for us to spy we are running out of."  
  
"We could tell our favourite jokes," suggested Tiahn. The atmosphere suddenly became suffused with horror.  
  
"NO." Chorused everyone else.  
  
"I won't tell any dirty ones."  
  
"When tell them YOU do, dirty they become. The chickfowl crossing the road, even."  
  
"Hmm, yes. It is a unique talent," said Chrrk. She noticed Kenobi staring at her and continued, "Not an admirable talent, but a talent nonetheless."  
  
"Huh," Tiahn glared out of the window and then said in a sarcastic sing song, "Alright then, I spy with my little eye." Her eyes widened, "A ship coming at us really fast and firing its guns!"  
  
The Manta jolted as bolts ricocheted from its shields. Anakin dove into the pilot's chair, "I'll try and lose him, Colonel, you set the hyperdrive."  
  
"Right. Who the devil is that?"  
  
"Just you worry about getting us into hyperspace. We'll have plenty of time to figure out who it is when we're not being shot at!"  
  
Skywalker took the ship into a spinning power dive, trying to keep out of range. Tiahn grasped the arms of her chair and tried not to be physically ill. She looked across at Obi, whose face mirrored her own discomfort.  
  
"This is why no taxi on Coruscant will take you lads?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
Yoda was sitting in his own chair, managing to look serene while the entire ship shook about him. His eyes were closed, "Full of hate this one is. Takes delight in suffering and death."  
  
"I think it's Durge, Master!" Anakin called, banking left.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," gritted Kenobi.  
  
"Who the hell is Durge?" was Tiahn's obvious query.  
  
Obi Wan was about to answer when an explosion greater than any before knocked practically everyone from their perches. Raskovik swore at the top of his lungs as the console before him erupted.  
  
"The engine block's been hit. We're going to have to land somewhere fast."  
  
"I hear you. There's a planet up ahead."  
  
Tiahn got out of her seat and rushed to the rear of the Manta. They'd have to lose this git. She found a lever and grasped it. This should do.  
  
"Hope you got yer seatbelt on, chummy!"  
  
The Manta's water supply jettisoned, freezing solid in the vacuum of space. Their pursuer was far to close to it to avoid the collision. Tiahn smirked as she watched the craft spiral away. Hopefully they wouldn't be seeing him again anytime soon.  
  
"Good call!" Kenobi grasped her shoulder, "But we'd better get into our seats. Anakin will have to do a crash landing."  
  
The Manta punched through the planet's atmosphere as they buckled themselves in. Tiahn got the fleeting impressions of trees and snow as Skywalker fought to keep the craft even.  
  
"We're gonna hit soon. Hang on."  
  
The Manta hit the ground at a shallow angle, was dragged along for a few hundred feet, then finally lost momentum and stopped. Then all was silent, apart from creaks and groans from the ship as it settled.  
  
"There goes my insurance," Konni said after a few moments. The others started to snigger.  
  
"Everyone alright?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yes."  
  
"Capital. Let's get out and see what the damage is."  
  
It was at that moment that a console above Tiahn, shaken loose by all the excitement, decided to fall away. It struck her square on the forehead.  
  
"Buggeration!" She fell to the floor, Chrrk rused over to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine," she growled irritably, "Let's just get outside."  
  
The Manta was a shambles. They all stood about it, up to their knees, or in Master Yoda's case, neck, in snow and stared morosely at it.  
  
"I think I can fix it," Anakin said, sighing heavily, "But it's gonna take a couple of days at least, even with Artoo. Where's your tool kit kept, Colonel?"  
  
"I shall show you," Konni lead the padawan into the still smoking ship.  
  
Kenobi saw Tiahn swaying out of the corner of his eye, and caught her before she fell. A gash was scraped diagonally across her forehead, blood trickling down her face.  
  
He took her over to a fallen log on the opposite side of the clearing and sat her down.  
  
"M'alright, Obi. Jus' hit my head." Her vision began to darken and the pain that shot all around her skull was getting worse. She heard a gasp, and then movement beside her as someone sat down nearby on the log. A strong arm wrapped about her shoulders, cradling her gently; warm fingers touched her on the forehead. The pain began to drain away, as if the fingers were dragging it out. Her sight cleared. She sighed and grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Obi..." She stopped. Kenobi was standing directly in front of her, frozen in shock. It had not been he who had cleared her headache.  
  
Anakin and Konni were on the ship.  
  
Master Yoda and Chrrk were on the other side of the clearing.  
  
It certainly wasn't Artoo sitting beside her.  
  
So then, who was it who had their arm about her?  
  
She groaned, then turned to see.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, dear girl," Count Dooku told her cheerfully, as he gave her shoulders a friendly squeeze, "Damned cold, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell."  
  
Obi Wan reached for his lightsabre, but paused as the Count looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. Clicks suddenly sounded all about the clearing and they watched as several dozen battle droids, including doidekas and the huge super ones emerged, blasters at the ready.  
  
"Oh,"said Tiahn.  
  
"Quite," the Count nodded, then called over to Master Yoda, who watched him with an unreadable expression on his tiny face, "Would you be so good as to ask Padawan Skywalker and Colonel Raskovik to come outside?"  
  
Dooku turned his attention back to Tiahn whilst they waited, gently brushing her hair away from the wound on her forehead, "The pain is being controlled, but you shall require medical attention." He glanced over at the ship, "It appears you have been fired upon."  
  
"It was some fella called Durge," Tiahn frowned as her father turned back to her sharply, "Someone you know?"  
  
"Durge is one of the Counts agents," Obi Wan said sharply, glaring at Dooku.  
  
Dooku looked genuinely shocked, "I can assure you, Master Kenobi, if I had been aware you were in the area I would ensure you would not be attacked. I would have attempted to contact you. Durge is no longer in my employ," the Count's nose flared in elegant distaste, "The man is a barbarian."  
  
"You gave him the sack, then. Maybe that's why he's so cheesed off."  
  
"Tiahn, Durge is "cheesed off" twenty four hours a day," Obi said dryly, "Whether he's in employment or not."  
  
Tiahn looked at her father, she still felt a bit dizzy, "So what now? We under arrest or what?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm not quite sure yet," the Count looked over at Anakin, Konni, Chrrk and Yoda as they slowly approached.  
  
"That was a remarkable landing, young Skywalker."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"In your hands we are, my old padawan," Yoda locked his eyes with Dooku, "Your enemies we Jedi are, but the Colonel, Chrrk and your daughter are not."  
  
Dooku held up his hand, "Master Yoda, I believe there is a truce between ourselves for the moment. I am not prepared to jeopardise it by harming you or your colleagues," she smirked before adding; "Besides, Miss Magog would doubtless assault me if I harmed you."  
  
"Or Yoda would wipe the floor with you. Again," sniggered Tiahn beside him. Dooku saw Skywalker and Kenobi trying not to smirk.  
  
"So I would be honoured," he continued, his slightly narrowed eyes the only indication that he'd heard Tiahn's snipe, "If you would stay in my castle until your ship is repaired."  
  
His large thin hand gestured, and the battle droids turned and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"You'd let us go?" Anakin's tone was all of their feelings of disbelief vocalised.  
  
"Of course. There is a truce, is there not? And I am sure Tiahn would like to see her mother."  
  
They all looked at Yoda, waiting for his answer. He stared right back at Dooku, who still sat, helping Tiahn to keep upright. Finally he sighed.  
  
"Very well. Stay with you we will. Cold it is out here," the little Jedi Master smiled wryly, "Pneumonia I do not wish to get, and acting up is my rheumatism."  
  
"Spendid!" The Count rose to his feet, assisting Tiahn up as he did so, "Well then, let's go and patch you up, dear girl."  
  
"You got alcohol in this castle, Dooku?" Tiahn asked him, holding on to his arm for dear life.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. I really need some." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Twelve  
  
" It's not much, but I like to call it home."  
  
They all stared up at the looming, glorious gothic heap that was Castle Dooku. It had the lot: towers, battlement, cupolas. Gargoyles leered from every nook and cranny.  
  
"Lick of paint, few cushions, it could be a regular love nest," was Tiahn's verdict, "Must look fantastic in a thunder storm..."  
  
The main entrance hall was just as impressive as the exterior; vast enough to make your voice echo, with a sweeping staircase at the far end. And coming down the staircase...  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"How the hell did you lot get here?" Jadrith sped across the mosaique floor.  
  
"We had a rather unpleasant space rage incident, old thing," Konni told her as she cuddled her daughter and stared at the cut on her fore head, "We crashed not far from here."  
  
"I shall see to Tiahn," Dooku said.  
  
"Right. You lads come with me, I'll get you all a drink. And you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Uh," both Anakin and Obi looked doubtfully at the Count, who stood beside Tiahn; but Yoda tugged at their tunics, nodding after Jadrith firmly.  
  
"Hmm, do with a drink we could," Tiahn heard him comment dryly as they moved off. Her sight was going again.  
  
"Oh, bugger," she started to sink slowly to the floor, and was rather taken aback when Dooku picked her up easily and began carrying her off down a corridor, walking in long strides.  
  
"No, don't do that. You'll do yer back in..."  
  
"My dear girl, I've carried heavier objects than yourself," he chuckled.  
  
Walls and ceiling passed by in a blur. Then sterile white light made her screw up her eyes. She felt the Count gently lay her on a - bed? Table?  
  
"Now then, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
She tried to focus, "Um, which hand?"  
  
"Ah. Droid?"  
  
Another shadow joined Dooku overhead, "I shall give her a scan, sir. Please lie as still as you can, Miss."  
  
"Don't you lads worry about Tiahn," Jadrith said, as the others sat down around the dining table "She's got a thick skull. Arkadi'll look after her." She looked over at Anakin, who was examining an antique broadsword mounted upon the dining room wall, "I hear congratulations are in order, Skywalker."  
  
Anakin smiled, "Thanks, Madame."  
  
"Oh, none of that rubbish, lad. All Tiahn's mates call me Jadrith," she handed him a drink.  
  
"It looks like we're going to be here a couple of days," said Kenobi, "That's if His Grace is true to his word. I'm sorry Jadrith, but I still find all this a little too good to be true."  
  
"That's all right love. I know what you mean. But things are different right now, he can't afford to muck up the truce. Plus there's me and Tiahn."  
  
"Yes the old chap can hardly be on friendly terms with you both if he kills your friends," added Raskovik.  
  
"How are things back on Coruscant, Konni? Has your dad seen Palpatine yet?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he has. Drat, I wish I'd recorded the transmission he sent us on the Manta. We didn't mention that we knew what he was of course..."  
  
"And our suggestion about peace talks? How did he react to that?"  
  
"Not very well," said Kenobi, "He repeated his famous line about not letting the Republic being torn in two."  
  
"And Father told him that it already had, in case he hadn't noticed; and as far as we could see, any attempts to glue it together by force wasn't exactly making him Mr Popular with anyone from the Separatist side," Raskovik continued, "He has a simple choice, really. He can cut his losses and broker a peace; or he can continue with a conflict that may cause many more systems to leave. You know Father; he always does his homework. We've heard of many planets occupied by Republic forces in case they decide to secede. Needless to say, they're not best pleased hosting forces they didn't invite. There are whispers that the Republic is fast becoming a dictatorship."  
  
"Your dad said all that to him? Gods, I'd love to have seen his face."  
  
"It was a sight beyond compare, I can assure you. That little smile of his was definitely slipping by the end. And poor Glidath was standing behind Father trying not to laugh. He grudgingly agreed to talks held in a neutral area. We suggested Gatehouse."  
  
"He REALLY didn't like that," said Anakin, smirking.  
  
"Hmm, yes," Raskovik agreed dryly, "I get the impression that he doesn't like we Voistoki very much. Can't imagine why."  
  
"Yes, puzzling is this," Yoda smirked, "most polite and friendly you all are."  
  
Mild concussion and shock, but nothing particularly serious, was the verdict of the medical droid. It began to prepare to clean the cut on Tiahn's head, but Dooku waved it aside.  
  
"I'll attend to that, thank you."  
  
"Very well, Sir. She will need to rest for the next day or so."  
  
The droid had given Tiahn a shot to clear her head, and she watched as the Count sat down beside the examination table. He pulled a tray with antiseptic cleansers and swabs closer, soaked a swab, then gently took her chin in his left hand.  
  
"This will probably sting."  
  
Tiahn gazed at him at he dabbed at the wound. Now there was a truce, there was time to study him, without worrying about knockout drugs or lightsabre fights. In her case, anyway. She wondered how Obi and Anakin would fare over the next few days. They were all going to be stuck with him until the Manta was repaired. And there was Yoda. But the little Jedi hadn't seemed too bothered by the situation. She'd have to ask him what he thought later.  
  
Would he actually let them go? Could he be trusted on this?  
  
"Sooo... How are things in the Separatist business, then?" Might as well talk to him.  
  
"Oh, muddling along. Everyone save the Trade Federation have agreed to talks with the Republic."  
  
"Lemme guess, Nute Guneray is being a pratt."  
  
Dooku's thin lips quirked in a smile, "Of course. I must say, I was sorely tempted by your Mother's suggestion to give her a blunt heavy object and five minutes alone with him. Give him time; with all the others agreeing, he'll eventually have no choice but to join."  
  
"These peace talks are gonna be fun if he does. Padme Amidala will be there..."  
  
The Count chuckled, "Oh, my. That WILL be entertaining. I must say I could do with some amusement. There."  
  
He finished with her wound, and took her hand to assist her from the table. The injection had certainly helped; she didn't feel so dizzy now. Father and daughter stood for a while, both staring at their clasped hands. Tiahn's looked so tiny in his. Dooku lifted it up to inspect it, with a little smile.  
  
"Your little finger is crooked, too," He showed her his own, on his right hand. The finger was bent slightly inward, "But yours is on your left. How very curious."  
  
"I was born with it," she grinned, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"A slight miscalculation during a sparring match as a padawan. I was lucky, I could have lost it entirely." He began to lead her out of the room, "I think we should join the others, before Kenobi and Skywalker mount a search party."  
  
"That's the heroic type for you."  
  
"Master Yoda, they seem to be taking rather a long time, Perhaps we should..." Kenobi began, then turned as the doors opened and Tiahn and Dooku entered.  
  
"Go and look for them?" The Count asked Obi Wan with an impish smile. Tiahn rolled her eyes. Kenobi scowled.  
  
Jadrith strode forward and placed herself between them, "Right then, these are the rules; no arguments, no fist fights," she looked at Tiahn, "No lightsabre igniting," she looked at the three Jedi, "And absolutely no bloody lightning bolts," she looked at Dooku, "Got it?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," they all chorused.  
  
Dooku led Tiahn over to a chair and sat her down.  
  
"How are you, old thing?" Raskovik asked her.  
  
"Nothing serious, Konni, just my usual bout of concussion."  
  
And then silence descended. Everyone looked at everyone else. It was funny, thought Anakin, how they'd had plenty to say to each other when they were fighting. He stared over at Dooku, who was settling himself down in a chair next to Jadrith. The Count looked back at him, then his gaze dipped to Anakin's right arm. Anakin saw that little flicker again. Regret.  
  
Anakin made a decision.  
  
After spending an awkward hour of attempted conversation; Jadrith announced that she was going to bed, and so was everyone else, she added firmly. They were all shown up to some spare rooms.  
  
Jadrith kissed Tiahn on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, love. You and me'll have a chat t'morrow away from these lads. Compare notes."  
  
Tiahn sniggered and went into her room.  
  
"It's good to see her again," Jadrith said to Dooku as they stood in the empty corridor, "I've missed that wee pain in the bum."  
  
The Count stooped and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm looking forward to spending some time with her. I think I'll meditate for a while, my dear. There is much I have to think about."  
  
"Hmm, yeah. The next few days are going to be... interesting. Off you go then," she went on tip toe and ran her finger lightly down his face, with a mischievous smile, "But don't be too long..."  
  
Dooku set off down the corridor smiling broadly. Then he frowned, and slowed down. He raised his head.  
  
"No need to skulk about in the shadows, young Skywalker. I know you're there."  
  
He turned to see Anakin, looking sheepish, emerge from behind a pillar. The young man looked at him for a few seconds, then, very slowly; Anakin unhooked his lightsabre and placed it on a small table by the wall. The message was clear. The boy did not want to fight.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, Sir. If that's alright with you."  
  
Dooku regarded him for a while, made a decision, and put his own sabre down next to Anakin's. He smiled upon him.  
  
"Certainly. I often go up to one of the towers when I meditate. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A few minutes later and the two men were looking out over the moonlit landscape of Serenno. The Count stood straight, with his hands behind his back, while Anakin leaned on a parapet. Skywalker opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to start. He rubbed his arm, and saw that Dooku noticed. He smiled weakly and let go of it.  
  
"I don't hold this against you. Not anymore."  
  
Dooku turned to look out from the tower, the moon gilding his aristocratic profile, "I... regretted having to injure you in such a grievous way, Skywalker..."  
  
"You were defending yourself. I went back and looked over the whole thing," Skywalker leaned his right elbow on the parapet, watching his left forefinger trace cracks in the ancient rock, "I'm thinking... a lot of mistakes were made by both sides; Padme and I should really have contacted the Geonosians before we landed. Then we sneak in the back way, resist arrest..."  
  
"Hmm, yes. Not quite the way to make friends and influence people," the Count smiled, then turned to him, "Is there a point you are trying to make, my friend?"  
  
"Maybe what I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you," Skywalker met Dooku's formidable gaze evenly, and shrugged, "We fouled up at Geonosis. We could have announced ourselves, and tried to negotiate - but we didn't. And lots of people died because of that, Geonosians as well as Jedi."  
  
"Tiahn's your daughter, and she's helped me a lot," he continued, "I had a choice to make, but I didn't know it 'till she arrived. She's steered us away from complete disaster. And she came from you. So - don't take this as an insult, Sir, but I reckon - you can't be all bad," Anakin glanced down, embarrassed, "That must have sounded sooo lame."  
  
Dooku stared at him for a long moment, then he raised an eyebrow, "I - can't be all bad?" he said slowly, as if tasting the phrase, "Being a Sith, I could be quite offended by that remark, you know."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly Jedi Padawan of the Year, Sir."  
  
Dooku treated him to that long, appraising stare again, "You know, young Skywalker, you quite remind me of myself at your age," he held up and hand and grinned, "And don't YOU take that as an insult."  
  
"Wow. You were as bad as that?"  
  
"Oh, worse. I drove Master Yoda up the wall..."  
  
"You still do," Anakin grinned, referring to the fight in the hanger. Dooku cocked an eyebrow at him, then began to snort, finally erupting into laughter.  
  
"I am never going to be allowed to live that down, am I?" he sighed, before starting to chuckle again.  
  
"Sorry," sniggered Anakin.  
  
"This a private party, or can anyone join?" Tiahn padded over to join them at the parapet. The Count looked sternly at his daughter.  
  
"You should be resting."  
  
"I am resting. Against this wall." The small woman pulled herself up to sit on the parapet between them, "Couldn't get to sleep, went for a drink of water, saw your sabres lying around down there then I hear you two laughing your heads off. What's the joke?"  
  
"Dooku thinks I'm a lot like him when he was younger."  
  
"Oh goody. That means we can look forward to moustache twiddling villainy from you in fifty odd years time?"  
  
Anakin grinned, glancing up at Dooku, "Well you gotta admit, he does it with style."  
  
Dooku watched his daughter give him a look of grudging respect, "Well, Mum seems to think so..."  
  
"Speaking of which," he straightened up, "I should join her or she'll come looking for me and subject me to a bawling out, villainy or not. I bid you good evening, Skwalker."  
  
"Good evening to you too, Sir."  
  
Dooku nodded to the young man; then turned to Tiahn, who looked ready to ply Skywalker with a dozen questions, "And you will go to bed right now, young lady. No arguments," He made an elegant gesture, summoning the Force. His daughter yelped as she was suddenly lifted from the wall and then set gently down by the stairwell.  
  
"I can take a bloody hint!" 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Thirteen  
  
Cos Palpatine scowled over the table at Baron Kerov Raskovik, who was insufferably calm. Baron Raskovik gazed back at Palpatine, who was just being insufferable. The conference room on the Killer Whale looked out over the hanger; crewmembers bustled about their ships far below.  
  
"It was a good thing, was it not, that the Device taken by Herzlos was a fake? It would be simply awful if it had fallen into the wrong hands..."  
  
"Oh, indeed."  
  
Palpatine was giving nothing away. Here was a man who practically superglued his cards to his chest. But Baron Raskovik was extremely good at poker. And here he held the best hand.  
  
We know what you are.  
  
"So where is the real Device?"  
  
"My dear chap," Raskovik twinkled at him, "You really think I'm going to tell you that?"  
  
Palpatine gave him a sickly smile, "Of course not. I simply want to be reassured it is safely in your hands, Baron."  
  
"Of course. Rest assured, Chancellor; no one is getting their hands on it. We have very effective ways of discouraging people."  
  
The 'very effective' was slightly emphasised. It was only fair to give the chap warning. Hopefully he'd be intelligent enough to take the hint. Palpatine was still being difficult about the peace talks, and so, after lengthy discussions with his son, Madame Magog, Dooku and Master Yoda; he'd decided to bring out the big guns.  
  
Cos Palpatine assumed a look of concern; "There is still no news of Miss Magog?"  
  
Raskovik clicked his fingers, "Oh, drat. Did we not mention it before? Little Tiahn is quite safe and well, you'll be pleased to hear."  
  
Palpatine's face was a picture. Raskovik took the image and filed it away in his brain, amongst the memories he kept to cheer himself up whenever he felt depressed.  
  
Gotcha!  
  
"Oh, that is good news," the Chancellor finally managed, "I feel responsible..."  
  
"And so you should. Giving the dear girl such a fright like that. Consider yourself lucky we're not filing charges for false imprisonment."  
  
The change in Palpatine when he heard those words was quite unsettling. The avuncular face hardened, and yellow light seemed to grow in his pupils. Raskovik rose an eyebrow.  
  
"So," the voice had changed, too, rasping and clipped, "You know," the man looked contemplative for a second, "She's a remarkable young lady, Miss Magog."  
  
"Indeed she is. Very good at getting herself into ridiculous situations. Fortunately, she's also quite adept at getting herself out."  
  
"Oh, I know," Palpatine's face split into a vulpine smile, then the yellow eyes pierced the Baron, "I presume you have informed the Jedi..."  
  
"Actually, no," The Baron smiled thinly at the look of suprise on the man's face, "It's really none of our business whatever... religion you decide to practice. However, you should be aware that I will protect my people from harm. I care not if that harm is from you or the Separatists. I'm rather fond of little Tiahn, she's had very difficult life, you know."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" The look of amusement on Palpatine's face was not meant to be encouraging. Raskovik looked calmly back at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Palpatine rose slowly from his seat, "I could kill you now. And have your fleet blasted from the skies."  
  
The Baron sat back in his chair, which creaked under his weight, steepled his fingers and pursed his lips. "Oh, you could. I daresay you could kill me, quite effortlessly, if I'm honest. I'm quite out of shape. My swashbuckling days are over. But isn't that your Capital Planet just over there? My fleet is very experienced, and the range of our guns is long. You might find yourself facing rather a lot of difficult questions should a scrap break out. Not to mention the paper work."  
  
Raskovik looked up; "We have no quarrel with you, Supreme Chancellor. Not yet. We would only inform the Jedi in the rare event of your providing us with a... reason."  
  
He waited. Palpatine regarded him steadily, then smiled.  
  
"Blackmail, withholding information, underhandedness, threats - I like your style! I can respect bravery also, Baron Raskovik. There are few people without the Force who dare do what you have, knowing what I am."  
  
The Sith crossed to the window, and gazed down upon the Voistoki swarming about in the hanger. "You really are an infuriating species. But I find your attitude refreshing. And intriguing. Very well, I will concede to these talks. Would you be so kind as to convey my apologies to Miss Magog? I really did not intend her any harm; I simply could not afford to let her run off to the Jedi."  
  
Palpatine turned back to Raskovik, and smiled, "She's a fascinating young lady. I shall watch her career with... great interest."  
  
Raskovik couldn't help but notice the hunger in the Sith's eyes. Thank the gods the dear girl wasn't here. It would be good policy to keep her as far the hell away from this man. Dooku at least could be trusted with her welfare.  
  
"Oh, you can look, my dear chap," he told Palpatine with a nasty little smile, "But don't touch. She's ours."  
  
"D'you wanna tell me what the hell all that was about last night?"  
  
Anakin was cross-legged on the floor, tackling a particularly tricky circuit board in the Manta's cockpit, "Nothing much, really. I just wanted to get a few things straight with the Count. Hand me that hydrospanner will you?"  
  
"Here y'go. So, what things were these?" Tiahn settled herself in the copilot's chair and watched Skywalker's hands deftly manipulating the spanner.  
  
"The last time I spoke to Palpatine, he seemed to be setting me up for another fight with Dooku. I just wanted to make sure that doesn't happen," he looked up at her, "So I decided to - well, forgive him. What happened on Geonosis wasn't personal. And he wasn't particularly proud of himself in that fight, I think."  
  
Tiahn cocked her head to one side, "He's still a Sith, Anakin. You might not have the choice not to fight him."  
  
Anakin sighed, putting the spanner down and leaning back, "I know. But if it comes to that, Force forbid, I won't fight him with anger," he looked up at her again, "I can't judge him, Ti. I was falling in exactly the same way. With me, it was Mom dying..."  
  
She nodded, seeing his point, "And it was Qui Gon with him."  
  
"Have you told him yet? About meeting Qui Gon?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"I dunno how he'd take it," she fiddled with a loose thread on the arm of the chair, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "You think I should sort some things out with him too."  
  
"OK, I'm pointing out the obvious here, but he's your father. You might never have got the chance to meet him, so don't waste it now you got it."  
  
Tiahn found Dooku by following the sound of lightsabre clashes. Passing through a huge wooden door, she found herself in a chamber about a hundred foot square, but she barely gave it a glance. The occupants were far more interesting.  
  
She'd just known Konni would be wanting to have a go.  
  
Arkadi Dooku and Konstan Raskovik were executing a duel that would have had the judges at the Cherevin Sword Festival on their feet. Rakovik held a lightsabre, and had no trouble at all with this new weapon. The Count had removed his cloak; without it's obscuring shadows, he had broad shoulders and a trim figure. Konni was in his shirtsleeves and, she thought with a wry smile, he wasn't a bad looking figure of a man either. Both men looked almost like they were dancing about each other, the movements were so graceful.  
  
Tiahn watched it in awe. I am never, ever, going to be that good, she thought.  
  
"Ah, Tiahn, there you are. How are you feeling today?" Dooku said to her as he blocked a lightning fast thrust from Konni.  
  
"Lot better, thanks. I'd like a wee word with you when you two are finished."  
  
Konni disengaged from the Count, stood straight and held his blade up before him in salute, "I shall leave you two to talk, your Grace. I should go and assist Skywalker, in any case."  
  
Dooku repeated the formal gesture, and nodded to the Colonel, "Very well. My thanks to you, Raskovik. I enjoyed that."  
  
"As did I, these really are remarkable weapons" Konni looked admiringly at his blade, then switched it off and placed it on a nearby rack. He turned to Tiahn, "See you later, old thing. Try not to punch him."  
  
"Gods almighty! It only happened once, it's not like I go about slugging folk..."  
  
Raskovik chuckled, picked up his discarded jacket and took his leave. Tiahn looked over at Dooku, took a breath, held it, blew it out. Right, then.  
  
Her father approached her and took her face in his hands, inspecting her cut; "That seems to be clearing up most satisfactorily. You feel quite well? No light headedness?"  
  
"I'm fine. Those painkillers are the business."  
  
"Splendid. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he led her over to a tool laden table by the far wall. She pulled herself up to sit on it and watched as Dooku seated himself on a chair, produced his sabre and placed it in a vice. He picked up a few delicate looking tools and glanced up at her.  
  
"Sabres require maintenance occasionally. I suspect a loose wire; I gave myself a few rather nasty shocks just there." She nodded.  
  
"Not what you want to happen during a real scrap."  
  
"Indeed. What do you want to tell me?" Dooku's long fingers gently opened up the side of his sabre with the dexterity of a surgeon.  
  
Tiahn pursed her lips; "I'm trying to think of how to put this. I'm glad you're sitting down."  
  
The Count smirked as he probed inside the handle, "You're not going to tell me I'm about to be become a grandfather, are you?"  
  
"What? No! I'm not pregnant! I'm not even going out with anyone!"  
  
She gawked at Dooku. His shoulders were shaking as he quietly chuckled. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You git. Stop winding me up. I'm bloody nervous enough as it is!"  
  
"My apologies. I'm merely trying to lighten the situation," The Count paused in his repairs and looked up at his daughter, giving her a weak smile.  
  
Tiahn stared into his eyes; and came to the enlightening conclusion...  
  
He's just as nervous as I am!  
  
Tension fled from her. Tiahn smiled back at him, and took his hand in her own.  
  
"Must have been a right shock when you found out about me. How did you find out?"  
  
Dooku's mouth twitched; "Shock? I nearly had a heart attack. Oh, Lord Sidious took great pleasure in informing me..."  
  
Tiahn scowled. Palpatine must have gone straight from his office, probably to that building in the Industrial sector, to crow about it to Dooku. "I'll bet he did."  
  
"He gave me a cigar," Dooku saw the incredulous expression upon Tiahn's face, "He has a very... well developed sense of humour. Usually at other people's expense."  
  
Tiahn smirked at him; "You smoked it yet?"  
  
His remarkable eyebrows rose, "I've had other things to occupy my time. I'd... like to apologise for drugging you. It was an ill considered move..."  
  
"Aye, well, I'm sorry I punched you. What WAS that stuff anyway?"  
  
"A venom produced by a creature living on the moons of Bogden. I stayed there for some time. It is a large reptile, which moves rather slowly. Thus, it ambushes its prey, injects the venom and simply waits until the victim loses consciousness. The venom is not toxic; should the victim escape..."  
  
"They get over it," Tiahn finished, then flashed him a cheeky smile; "Funny, that reptile sounds like someone I know..."  
  
"Well, we can learn much from the animal kingdom," Dooku treated her to a lupine grin, the light from his opened sabre lighting up his long face from below. It looked very impressive, not to mention unsettling. Tiahn grinned lopsidedly, then looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"I... had a bit of a weird experience after all that. When we got back to the Temple, I conked out and," she moved her hands, trying to find the right words, "Yoda says I fell into - some kind of mad trance thing."  
  
The Count leaned back in his chair with his arms folded, looking extremely amused, " 'Some kind of mad trance thing'? I hardly think that is the kind of vocabulary Master Yoda would employ!"  
  
Tiahn had a vision of Yoda doing exactly that and snorted with laughter, "Why does he talk like that?"  
  
Dooku shrugged, "Master Yoda is very old, and comes from a far more formal age. I also suspect he does it to annoy people. And so, what happened during this 'mad trance'?" He gave her his full, formidable attention.  
  
She took a deep breath; "I met Qui Gon, Dad."  
  
No reaction. The Count kept right on staring at her, and Tiahn got an idea of how anyone interrogated by him might feel. You wanted to break the awful silence, filling up the space, to get some kind of reaction from him. Dooku staring at you and doing nothing was just as unsettling; if not more; than Dooku doing something. Like a black hole. He sucked things in from people around him, and nothing escaped from him.  
  
"He misses you."  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"He um, asked to help out Anakin and Obi. And he's glad you and Mum are together."  
  
STILL no reaction. Right, here goes...  
  
"And, um, Dad? He, he thinks it's not too late for you. Stopping being a Sith, I mean. You don't have to go back to the Jedi, I mean, I can see where you're coming from there; I was ready to smack some of the Council's heads a few times back there. They're so bloody anal retentive sometimes."  
  
This got an eyebrow raised. Tiahn wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad sign. Then Dooku slowly rose to his full height. She suddenly felt very, very small.  
  
"Ah, Qui Gon," he whispered, "You always did try to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Even if it was a thermal detonator."  
  
He stalked around the table to face Tiahn. She braced herself. The glint in the Count's dark eyes looked dangerous, the little smile on his face was far, far more threatening than a display of fury. Leaning over her, taking her chin in his hand, he asked softly;  
  
"You want to save me from the Dark, my little one? Do you believe that I want to be saved?"  
  
His eyes pulled in her gaze, almost hypnotic. She saw power in there; ancient, mysterious and dangerous. Dooku was dangerous. You could forget that; with his humour, his manners, his eloquence and courtly charm. She looked into his eyes; and saw there the man who'd thrown Anakin Skywalker across a hanger with a mere gesture, who'd wiped the floor with Obi Wan Kenobi and ripped enormous chunks of living rock apart with his will.  
  
She saw Darkness.  
  
"I'm just telling you what Qui Gon said. I think you still miss him. I thought you'd a right to know he still cares about you."  
  
The Count, still with that little smile on his thin lips, took his hand from her chin, put his arm about her shoulders and pulled her close. Tiahn felt cold radiating from him; it shot through her bones and muscles and coursed through her blood. She started to shiver.  
  
"So he sends a vulnerable girl, with no knowledge of the Sith, with as much mastery of her powers as a padawan youngling; to face this?"  
  
Still holding her; his other arm shot out, long fingers clawed, and the sapphire electricity she'd seen in the recording in the Temple Library erupted from them. It screamed across the sparring room to the huge wooden door, a whole fifty feet.  
  
It had been frightening enough seeing it in a recording. Having it emerge a mere foot from your face...  
  
The old wood of the door blackened and scorched, she smelled the smoke. But it wasn't merely electrical burning, something seemed to be eating into the door, opening up splits and pulling out the vibrant golden colour. Tiahn tore her gaze away from its immolation to the face of her father. He was watching her, his face as implacable as a statue's.  
  
The Count finally dropped his arm, the light and noise ending.  
  
"Go, child. Run back into the Light. Do not confront the Sith; you should leave such foolishness to the Jedi. Go."  
  
He released her, and she just about fell from her seat to the floor. Eyes huge: she stared at Arkadi Dooku, Darth Tyranus, for a long moment. She managed to get up and stand.  
  
She swayed, but then felt... like someone was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. Supporting her. Tiahn slowly straightened, and looked her father square in the eye.  
  
"I will do what I must," she heard the words come from her own mouth, but was damn sure she hadn't thought of them. They sounded like they belonged to someone else.  
  
Dooku flinched, his eyes searching her, then he shook himself, glared at her and pointed to the door, "Go."  
  
Tiahn turned, marched over to the ruined door and passed out of the room. Then she ran, and kept on running, down stairs and through corridors, did not stop until she was through the main doors of the castle and up to her knees in the snow upon the ground.  
  
She sank down upon her knees, her breath smoking, the cold biting into her; but she could handle that. This was cold from nature. Easier to deal with than the awful chill emanating from the Count in a centrally heated room.  
  
"You can save your father from the Dark Side," she snarled, in a sing song impersonation, "Yeah, right, Qui..." she shook her head, "Note to self: ding Qui Gon Jinn across the back o' the head next time you see him." 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Fourteen  
  
The surge in the Dark Side tore through all three Jedi like fingernails down a blackboard. It set their teeth on edge and put the wind right up them. And Tiahn's fear crying through to them did not help much, either. Kenobi and Skywalker, who'd been meditating together in Kenobi's quarters, erupted from their contemplation and charged out of the room, sabres at the ready. Master Yoda materialised in the doorway to his own chamber.  
  
"Danger there is not," he assured the two men, "Unharmed Tiahn is. Outside, she is, by the main entrance. Go to her."  
  
"And Dooku?" Obi asked pointedly. Yoda craned his neck to look up at him.  
  
"Speak with him I will. Worry not. Harm to his daughter, Dooku would never allow."  
  
Kenobi gazed back at his Master for a few seconds; then sighed and took Anakin's arm.  
  
"Alright. Let's go find Tiahn."  
  
It took time for Yoda to hobble his way down to the practice room. When eight hundred and eighty years old you reach, work as well, your joints will not. Arthritis had gripped his legs some two hundred years ago. But there was no hurry. He sensed Dooku was still in the practice room, brooding.  
  
He sighed to himself. Always broody, his brilliant padawan had been. Always chewing over something. Yoda finally reached the room, and stared wearily at the wrecked door. And messy he was, too...  
  
He knocked upon the remains. A substantial chunk fell off and nearly hit him.  
  
"Dooku? Come in, may I?"  
  
Silence rolled from the darkness within. Then a sigh filtered out.  
  
"If you must. I warn you, though; I am in no mood for lectures, my old master."  
  
Yoda shuffled in, "To lecture you, I have not come here. Agree with you I do."  
  
Yoda's eyes quickly got used to the lack of light, and saw the Count of Serenno perched upon his workbench seat once more. Shoulders hunched, eyes glittering, Darkness billowing around him like a cloak in a gale. Dooku turned his head suddenly, like a hawk, to stare at him.  
  
"She must understand," the tall man stated, his deep voice rumbling, "She has encountered nothing like this before. It is far too dangerous."  
  
Yoda nodded slowly, "Understand her powers as yet she does not. And more fragile than she appears, is she."  
  
"I do not wish to see her hurt, and she would be, if she tried to confront the Dark Side. Sidious would chew her up and spit her out," the Count's long hand waved, and the lights came on again. Yoda looked at his former pupil in the electric glare, and was shocked. Dooku looked haggard; dark half circles were under his eyes and his long face looked even more gaunt than usual.  
  
"He's been searching for her, you know. I was aware of his... interest in young Skywalker," Dooku smiled thinly, "I am not naive. Lord Sidious requires a younger apprentice, whom he can manipulate more easily. He does so like being in control."  
  
He swiveled in the hard wooden chair to face Yoda; "I have sensed the change in Anakin Skywalker. He is calmer, not so tense. He spoke with me last night."  
  
Yoda made his way over to the bench. Reaching a chair next to the Count's, he reached into the Force and propelled himself up to settle on the human sized seat. He made himself comfortable, and then looked up.  
  
"Made peace with you, did he? Thought he might. Meditated much has he, upon his duel with you on Geonosis. Realised he has that injure him deliberately you did not."  
  
"I am... pleased he has turned away from the Dark path," Dooku gave Yoda a wry glance from the corner of his eye, "Enlightened self interest, if I'm honest. If he had turned, my services would no longer be required. And I hardly think I'd be given a gold watch and sent off to a retirement home. But really, the boy belongs in the Light. It's a feeling I have. He would lose far too much if he entered the Dark."  
  
The Count stared into space for a while. Yoda waited patiently.  
  
"I fear that Sidious wants my daughter. I've sensed his attention diverting from Skywalker to her. If anyone had discovered his identity, as she had, he would have killed them instantly. Yet he refrained from doing so with Tiahn. As grateful as I am that her life was spared; this worries me. He certainly does not have her best interests at heart."  
  
"Protect her I will, Dooku," Yoda looked firmly into his old padawan's eyes, "This I promise. But strong she is; turn to the Dark Side she will not."  
  
Count Arkadi Dooku turned his formidable regard upon Yoda, shadows ingrained upon his face; "There is a saying here on Serenno. 'The path into the Abyss is paved with the best intentions." My Tiahn has a kind heart. She wants to 'save' me, a man she barely knows. Yes, I am her father, but how long has she been in my presence? Forty eight hours?" he sighed heavily, and stood up, towering over his old teacher, "I fear her compassion may be her undoing."  
  
"There she is!" Anakin pointed over to the small figure huddled in the snow. The two Jedi hurried over, and Kenobi knelt beside Tiahn, wincing as the snow's cold bit into his knees. He gently touched her shoulder; the small woman was half-conscious.  
  
"Tiahn? Can you hear me?"  
  
She slowly raised her head to look at him with bleary eyes. Obi sucked in a breath. Framed by her loose dark hair, Tiahn's face was ashen, even her lips were bloodless. Her brilliant green eyes shone out starkly against the pallor. She was shivering from more than the cold. Then her head flopped forward again.  
  
"What happened to her?" Anakin wondered, horror in his voice.  
  
Obi Wan got his arms about her and lifted her up, "I've no idea. Let's get her inside and warm her up."  
  
Moving quickly, they took her inside and up to the dining room, the one place in the castle they knew for certain had a big fire. Tiahn was deposited in one of the armchairs by the mantelpiece, and while Anakin disappeared to get a blanket, Obi raided the drinks cabinet for brandy. His eyes scanned the multitude of labels, and settled on a vintage Corellian. That stuff was strong enough to knock out a bantha. Perfect.  
  
Anakin soon returned with a blanket and tucked it around Tiahn. He looked from her white face to Obi as he approached with a glass and a bottle in his hand. Tiahn opened her eyes.  
  
"Here," Kenobi crouched and offered her the glass, "Try some of this." She looked at it, then her hand shot out and grasped the bottle from the astounded Jedi. She up ended it and took a few deep gulps. Obi looked helplessly at the glass in his hand, then drained it himself.  
  
"Gods, that's better," she took a deep breath, "Thanks Obi."  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Anakin voiced the obvious question. Tiahn set the bottle down by her chair none too steadily, then burrowed deeper into her blanket.  
  
"I had a word with Dooku. I don't think it went too well."  
  
"What did he do to you?" demanded Kenobi. Tiahn smiled sadly up at him and shook her head.  
  
"He didn't hurt me. Just scared the crap out me. I just got a fright, that's all."  
  
"Ti! You're as white as a sheet!" Anakin joined Kenobi in crouching by her chair.  
  
"I told him about Qui Gon. About what he said. I mentioned he could turn back to the Light..."  
  
Obi covered his eyes, "Oh, no..."  
  
"Yeah. Bad move..." Tiahn fiddled with a corner of the blanket; "He... he told me not to mess with the Dark Side. I looked into his eyes. He knows things that I don't want to even think about knowing! I could see all that," she moved her hands, trying to get the right word, "power in there. Then he..." the expression of primal fear crept into her face once more, her eyes wide and haunted, "Gods, it was awful! He put his arm around me. He was so cold; it was coming from him. Then he did the... lightning thing." She saw Anakin flinch.  
  
"I was bloody terrified! He was firing it against the door, it only lasted a minute or so, but the door's a write off!"  
  
"How dare he!" snarled Kenobi, squeezing Tiahn's hands gently, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Right! Where is he?" Anakin shot up from his seat and made to stride out of the room, only to be grabbed by both Tiahn and Obi.  
  
"Anakin! Calm down!"  
  
"What was that you were saying earlier about not getting angry with him and staring a fight?" asked Tiahn.  
  
"I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to SHOUT at him. Completely different! He had no right to do that to you!"  
  
Tiahn took a deep breath, "Anakin, I think he was right."  
  
Anakin stared at her, not understanding; but Obi nodded slowly.  
  
"Dooku doesn't want Tiahn to get hurt. He was showing her what she could face if she gets involved against the Dark Side."  
  
"By scaring the poodoo out of her?"  
  
"Best lesson there is," Tiahn gave her friend a weak smile, "Sunk in better than a lecture, that did. Dunno about you two, but I tend to kind of zone out about half way through..."  
  
"It's about a quarter with me," Anakin sighed, then shot Kenobi a guilty glance, "Sorry, Master."  
  
Kenobi's eyebrows shot up, "As MUCH as a quarter? I thought it was about a sixth!"  
  
"I'm going to have to have a good think about all this," Tiahn sighed. "I was daft. I thought I could go up against the Sith and bring him back. I was kidding myself. I don't have a clue about the Dark Side, but I DO know it's bloody dangerous. I'll need to have another talk with him and get this sorted..."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Anakin stared at her in amazement. Tiahn smirked and shook her head.  
  
"My mental health's always been a bit in question, love. But don't worry, I'm just gonna let him know I won't mess about with all that. He's made his point."  
  
She shivered again, picked up the bottle and took another swig, "By god's, has he made his point!"  
  
Jadrith Magog regarded the door with a mixture of horror and irritation. She wondered if Jedi always wrecked the joint wherever they went. They probably weren't insurers favourite people...  
  
She stepped through the ruined portal, admonishing finger at the ready, "Arkadi Dooku! What did I tell you about that blasted electricity? I... Oh, hello Yoda."  
  
"Madame Magog, good morning," the tiny Jedi beamed at her from his seat. Dooku was pulling his cloak back on. Jadrith frowned as she looked at his face. He looked very, very tired. She headed toward them, looking warily from one to the other.  
  
"You two weren't fighting again, were you? I thought we'd agreed that wasn't going to happen?"  
  
"No, fighting we were not. Simply discussing things, we were."  
  
Jadrith glanced pointedly at the door. The Count finished with fastening the clasp upon his cloak and smiled weakly, "I'm afraid I've given Tiahn rather a nasty shock, my dear."  
  
"What happened?" She folded her arms and glared at him. Yoda watched with barely concealed amusement as Dooku avoided his beloved's gaze. He looked like a naughty schoolboy receiving a bawling out by a strict teacher.  
  
"Tiahn had the idea she could turn me back from the Dark Side..."  
  
"Ah. So you decide to show off and scare the crap out of her. Oh, well done. You're pretty good with words, Arkadi. Why didn't you just TELL her?"  
  
"She needs to understand, Jadrith." Dooku countered sternly, "Confronting the Dark Side is extremely dangerous. I thought a... demonstration would drive the point home far better than a lecture would."  
  
She sighed, "I know Tiahn's a bit bloody minded. But I still think that was over the top. And you've wrecked a perfectly good door, too." She approached the Count and took his arm.  
  
"You and me'll go find her. And you are going to apologise. Don't bloody argue," she hefted a finger as Dooku opened his mouth to protest. He closed it and scowled.  
  
"Very well," he muttered, glaring at the sniggering Yoda. Jadrith turned to the little Jedi master, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you find something funny, Mr Yoda?" she asked, pointedly. Yoda wiped the smirk off his wizened face with commendable speed.  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"Good. Let's go, you two."  
  
Dooku and Yoda exchanged a glance that was a mixture of embarrasment and amusement.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," they chorused.  
  
"Hey! You're those Voistoki, right? Saw you guys on the holonet!" Dexter Jettster was delighted. People who'd become rather like celebrities in this galaxy had chosen his humble diner to lunch in! Maybe that nice kid Tiahn Magog had put in a good word for him, she'd certainly left a big tip. If so, he'd cook up something real special for her, on the house, next time she was in.  
  
Baron Raskovik, Elori Ritonko, Glidath Nagigg and Mrs Brasti looked up from their seats in the booth and smiled bashfully.  
  
"I'm afraid so," the Baron told him cheerfully, "We've heard great things about you, Mr Jettster."  
  
"So, li'l Tiahn did say something. I owe her one! So, what can I get you people?"  
  
Their choices were made, and the gratified Besalisk cook lumbered off to prepare them.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us, boss?" Glidath asked Raskovik. He nodded, and leaned over toward them as far as his bulk and the bolted down table would allow.  
  
"Indeed, yes. I'd like you and Elori to keep watch over Senator Amidala. Palpatine, as far as I am aware, does not yet know she is pregnant with Skywalker's children. I for one would like to keep it that way for as long as possible. We all know he was after Skywalker, but the chap's safe from him now. And Tiahn is well away from Coruscant. But two little children... Palpatine might try to gain some sort of access to them. Or abduct the dear lady."  
  
"Horrid little man," Mrs Brasti's lips pursed with distaste. Any threat of harm to children got the usually placid lady's blood boiling.  
  
"I see what you mean. No problem, boss. We'll hang about her for a while," Glidath said, then she thought of something, "But, um, what about when she starts to show? It could be hard keeping it a secret then."  
  
"That's a few months off yet, I think," said Mrs Brasti, unofficial pregnancy expert.  
  
"And Skywalker and the others will certainly have returned before then. I'm sure things will have sorted themselves out by that time."  
  
"Righty ho, then," Glidath suddenly had a thought that lit her face up, "Hey, Lori! You, me and Padme could have a girls night out!"  
  
"Yeah! Haven't had one of those in ages! Padme must know some places on Coruscant we could go."  
  
"This'll be great!"  
  
Raskovik caught Mrs Brasti's eye, and shared a smirk with her.  
  
"Oh dear," he chuckled, "Coruscant, lock up your sons!" 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Fifteen  
  
"A night out?"  
  
"You've had a lot on your plate recently, Senator. Assassination attempts war, finding out about that git Palpy. Lassie, you need a drink!"  
  
Padme Amidala sat down heavily on the couch in her Coruscant apartment, and stared at the grinning Glidath and Elori, lounging across from her. She shook her head.  
  
"I can't drink, I'm pregnant. And the security would be a nightmare," she looked up at the hovering Captain Typho, who nodded firmly.  
  
"Who's gonna notice three girls quietly enjoying themselves, eh? And we can take care of any trouble; we've been trained for that sort of thing. Although I personally wouldn't mind this strapping lad coming along," Glidath grinned up at Typho, who swallowed. 'Shy' or 'retiring' were not words you could use in relation to Voistoki women, except in the sentence "They are NOT...".  
  
Dorme moved forward, "Actually, I think it's a good idea, M'lady. We could ALL go out. We need a break. And you need to relax..."  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, "Dorme, you sound like my mother. You'll be force feeding all our visitors next..."  
  
"But it's true. You've haven't stopped once since Geonosis," Dorme sat down next to the Senator. "Look, there's a few good places nearby, so we can get back here fast should anything happen. I'll come too; I AM your decoy, as well as your bodygaurd. Typho and some of the guards can come too, I'm sure they would enjoy a night out. But we'll all carry weapons, just in case. Besides, you take your life in your hands on a night out on Coruscant WHOEVER you are."  
  
Padme pursed her lips; "You've got a point there."  
  
And it WAS true. She had not stopped since Geonosis, where she'd witnessed her worst nightmare, the event she'd worked so hard in her career as a Senator to avoid. War. Ever since, Padme had worked tirelessly to find some way of preventing the conflict spiralling out of control, only to be frustrated at every turn. It seemed that the fighting would not stop until it had run it's terrible course. Discovering that Palpatine had engineered it all was like being kicked in the stomach. She had trusted him completely. He'd betrayed both herself and their people; not to mention attempting to corrupt her husband. Anakin. She wondered what he was up to right now, as she put her hand on her stomach. A spike of loneliness shot through her.  
  
A night out with the ferociously cheerful Voistoki women suddenly seemed like a great idea. It was thanks to these people that Palpatine was finally being thwarted.  
  
Padme turned to Captain Typho, "What do you think, Captain?"  
  
Typho looked at all four ladies, who gazed back expectantly. He sighed and gave them a tired, friendly smile.  
  
"I get the impression it doesn't matter WHAT I think, you lot are going out and that's final!" he chuckled and bowed, "I'll put it to the rest of the men. Then we'll make our plans."  
  
Padme smiled. Dorme shared a grin with Glidath and Elori, giving each other the thumbs up. The Captain gave them all an appraising look.  
  
"Coruscant isn't going to know what hit it!" he said, smirking and shaking his head.  
  
"Do you really think I'll be able to find the answer on Dagobah, Master?"  
  
Obi conscientiously wiped the neck of the brandy bottle before passing it to Anakin.  
  
"From what Master Yoda has told me, there's a cave there that's strong with the Dark Side. I remember him telling me about it when I was a youngling. I asked him what was really in the cave, you know, a monster or anything like that, but he only said; 'Only what you take with you.'"  
  
Anakin looked out over the Serenno landscape, puzzling over this. He, Kenobi and Tiahn had climbed up to the tower upon which Anakin had made his personal peace with Dooku, and were sitting against the sloping roof next to the stairwell. It wasn't so cold today. Perhaps the thaw was coming.  
  
Skywalker took a mouthful from the bottle, wiped it and handed it to Tiahn. She was getting the colour back into her cheeks, and had calmed down. Like himself, she seemed to find perusing the mountains and forests all about the castle soothing. Soothing. That thought led automatically to Padme. A pang shot through him. He really missed her. He could feel her, all the way back on Coruscant, and the babies too. A smile lit up his face. Their babies!  
  
A few hours before they'd left on this journey, he'd gone to see her. She'd been taking a nap, and he'd simply sat beside her couch, his hand resting gently on her stomach, and took in the sensation of the two new lives with amazement. The conception of life was something that went on every day, everywhere. A commonplace miracle. He realised at that moment just how little attention he'd paid to that. The Force allowed him to be aware of the life everywhere, but it had been almost like background noise. Like the traffic outside a Coruscant window; after a while you got so used to it that it seemed to melt away. The fact that THESE lives were in existence partly because of him had brought the noise to the fore, bellowing down his eardrums, so to speak.  
  
He couldn't tell the children were male or female, or both. Would they take after him, or Padme? Or would there be a mixture of the two of them? Blond or brunette? Would they go down the path of the Jedi, or follow their mother into politics? It was going to fun, frightening and wonderful to find out...  
  
Anakin turned his head to study Tiahn's strong profile. He wondered if Dooku had gone through the same tumult of emotions when he'd discovered HE was a father...  
  
Speaking of which, he thought, as all three of them tensed; here he came now. They could all feel him, approaching them up the stairwell, accompanied by the unmistakable presence of Yoda. Tiahn had been passing the bottle back to Obi, but quickly took another gulp from it. She stood up and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Right, then."  
  
Yoda appeared first, and she winced. The old fella looked worn out; the forty-step slog up here wouldn't have helped his arthritis. He hobbled toward them and just about collapsed next to Anakin. He held his hand out to Kenobi.  
  
"The bottle, if you please," he rasped. Obi passed it over, and the Jedi Master emptied a large quantity down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then noticed his younger friend's expressions. He grinned.  
  
"Hard day have I had. And only midday it is! Tiahn, to you something to say, has your father."  
  
Her gaze followed Yoda's pointing finger. Dooku stood by the entrance to the stairwell, billowing cloak once more about his shoulders. He watched her with grave eyes. The terrifying Dark Lord had gone, replaced by a subdued gentleman. She relaxed a little. The Count slowly approached her.  
  
"I've brought a peace offering," he said, bringing out another bottle of brandy. Tiahn smiled and took it from him.  
  
"Alcohol is always acceptable, big man."  
  
"I'll say," Obi said, "Master Yoda's finished this one!"  
  
"Thirsty I was."  
  
"Maybe, but half a bottle of brandy?"  
  
Tiahn snickered and gave the bottle to Anakin; "You lads get stuck in. We'll be back in a minute."  
  
She took Dooku's arm and they set off around to the other side of the circular tower.  
  
"I am sorry I frightened you so badly," the Count began, "Your mother says it was over the top, and she's quite right. I never could resist a touch of melodrama. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"As long as you never, ever, do anything like that again. I am not up to Sith lightning at that time of the mornin'."  
  
Dooku chuckled, "I sincerely promise you that I will not."  
  
Tiahn hauled herself up to sit on the parapet. That Correllian stuff was good, and she was finding standing upright to be too much bother.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Dad."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Remember you said you'd honour any decision I made about the Force? I've realised, after what happened there, that I wasn't honouring YOUR decision, was I? I don't like it that you're a Sith, but it's none of my business. And going up against that sorta thing without knowing all about it is bloody dangerous..."  
  
She broke off. Her head snapped around and she glared out from the tower, as did Dooku.  
  
"I sense it too," he hissed, "Young Boba. He's in danger."  
  
Durge was not a nice man.  
  
He'd been in hibernation for a great many number of years, only reviving as the recent war was well underway. He'd been delighted to find out that his old enemies; the Mandalorians; had been wiped out by the Jedi on Galidraan. Only Jango Fett had survived, but not for much longer. Durge had also taken pleasure in the fact that Fett's vengeance against the Jedi had come to nothing on Geonosis; the bounty hunter had fallen under the blade of Mace Windu.  
  
He had not, however, been pleased by the fact that some idiot had decided to clone the loser. Like any other mercenary, Durge had worked for money. This time, though, he was working to wipe out the memory of the Mandalorians forever.  
  
The little brat making a snowman in the clearing before him was part of that memory.  
  
Two minutes and he'd be taking in the air through the back of his head. Then Durge would get on with what his new employer had sent him for.  
  
Konstan Raskovik was a hunter.  
  
Tracking this arrogant idiot was hardy taxing. Taking a stroll in the crisp air after his sparring with the Count, he had come upon the ship he'd last seen taking pot shots at them. The trail leading from the ship into the forest around Castle Dooku was glaringly obvious. The subject had merely barged his way through bushes and plants. Not so much a lack of stealth, as a lack of respect. This one didn't care if he was tracked.  
  
Raskovik sighted him just up ahead, an armoured hulk, aiming a rifle at something in the clearing beyond. He squinted to see.  
  
Oh dear gods. It was a child.  
  
He ripped his own pistol from the holster under his jacket.  
  
Boba Fett pressed the final stone into the snowman, giving it a face. With the Jedi around, he was keeping a low profile. But he'd been watching the others; Raskovik, that amazing creature Chrrk, and Dooku's daughter. He was slowly gathering the courage to talk to them. Jadrith had tried to encourage him, but understood that Boba did things in his own time. Trusting people was hard for him.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Boba looked up into a fearsome visage. Multi faceted eyes regarded him, above serrated mandibles that looked as though they could crush rock. The apparition stood on its four back legs, leaving the forelegs, tipped with three fingered 'hands', free.  
  
"I am sorry if you are startled. I know how I must look to you," Chrrk the Ophid's voice was a soft gentle buzz through the translator placed on her thorax. She did not have the mouthparts to speak humanoid languages.  
  
"No, it's OK," Boba managed, "You're Chrrk, right?"  
  
"That is correct. And you are Boba Fett. Jadrith Magog has spoken of you," her voice lowered, "We are in danger. Get behind me, please."  
  
Any other child would have asked questions. Boba merely nodded and scrambled behind the large insectoid.  
  
Where the hell had that thing come from?  
  
Durge cursed silently as the brat disappeared behind the giant bug. Not that it mattered. He'd just have to splatter the thing around the clearing, then blow Fett's brains out.  
  
He aimed again.  
  
Konstan Raskovik shot the rifle out of his hands.  
  
"Tiahn and the Jedi are on their way here," Chrrk said to Boba, not taking her eyes off Raskovik, standing over the injured assassin, "Run to them."  
  
The boy nodded and shot off.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Durge glared up through his visor at Raskovik. The usual laconic good humour had left the Colonel's face.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. And why you were about to murder a little boy. Not sporting, old chap."  
  
Durge kicked up. His foot caught Raskovik in the stomach and launched the man across a full ten foot. The Colonel collided with a tree trunk and slid down.  
  
"Definately not sporting," he hissed in pain. Damn. Couple of cracked ribs, by the feel of it. Raskovik tightened his grip upon his pistol and tried to stand up  
  
The assassin bent to retrieve his weapon, then remembered the big bug. He glanced into the clearing. No sign of it. Right, kill the interfering bonehead and get after the brat.  
  
Chrrk dove at him from the heavens, her wings thrumming angrily.  
  
Tiahn Magog didn't seem built to be a fast runner, but she was getting a fair turn of speed as she sprinted through the corridors. Ignoring the four men calling for her to wait behind her, she used the Force to yank something from her room as she passed it. Jadrith started as her daughter barrelled past her.  
  
"Tiahn!"  
  
But she could not stop. Chrrk was out there, in a fight, and she was too gentle a soul to withstand it. The Ophids were made up of different castes: no one was superior to the other, each was vital to the Hive. They had their soldiers; formidable fighters who could rip plate steel like paper. Chrrk was not one of them. She was hugely strong, and would give the troublemaker a hard time, but she just couldn't fight dirty.  
  
And you really needed to fight dirty against the complete scumbag Tiahn could sense out there.  
  
She erupted through the main doors of the castle, and practically flew into the forest. The wee boy, Boba, ran toward her. She did not stop.  
  
"Get back to the castle," she told him as she passed. She heard her mother, behind her, asking the boy what the hell was going on.  
  
Thorns and branches tore at her as she followed the sounds and feelings of the fight up ahead. Tiahn emerged into the clearing to see Chrrk haul an enormous armour plated man above her head and then throw him against a tree. The living wood buckled under his impact, but he recovered quickly, rolling, getting up and aiming a blaster at the Ophid.  
  
Tiahn barrelled into Chrrk and pushed her over. The killing light came toward her. She stopped thinking.  
  
Raskovik managed to get up, sharp pain lancing through his chest as he breathed. He stopped breathing as he saw the laser bolt shoot across the clearing to Tiahn. It was going to hit her...  
  
In a movement too fast to see, the woman brought up her hand and a ruby blade batted the bolt away. Then another. Then another.  
  
The lightsabre Asajj Ventress had given Tiahn back on Coruscant became a singing corona about her, blocking every shot the assassin took. Raskovik didn't even look at him, so caught by the sight of her. Her face - it didn't even seem like she was paying attention. Her eyes were almost vacant, as if her mind were elsewhere, her hair and skirts billowing with her movement. She was doing what he'd seen the Jedi younglings being trained to do, but faster, effortlessly, as if she'd been doing this sort of thing for years.  
  
And Raskovik knew for a damn fact that she hadn't.  
  
Chrrk scuttled toward him, "Colonel, how bad are your injuries?"  
  
The Colonel couldn't answer. His vocal chords had shut down in shock.  
  
"Nh," was all he could get out, pointing to Tiahn.  
  
The Ophid regarded her. "She's certainly made some progress in her time with the Jedi," she commented, serene as ever, despite the leaking scratches on her exoskeleton and a crooked antenna.  
  
"Nh."  
  
Chrrk turned as the three Jedi, Dooku and Jadrith burst in upon the scene. They took one look at the spinning Tiahn and their faces immediately mirrored Raskovik's.  
  
Kenobi swallowed, "She's moving like..."  
  
Dooku gripped the younger man's shoulder, shock plain on his own face, "I know. Later."  
  
The Count strode forward, flanked by Skywalker and Kenobi. Three blades hummed into life.  
  
Durge swore, firing at the damn woman again. She batted the shot away from her again. And now that arrogant old fart Dooku had turned up, with the blasted Jedi. Fantastic. Just what he needed.  
  
He was going to have words with his employer if he got out of this. Very expensive words. He'd not been told about giant creepy crawlies, that stuck up idiot with the blaster or the zoned out broad with the sabre.  
  
He glared at Dooku, who glared right back. The Count of Serenno could outstare a gorgon. Something bugged Durge, and he glanced from the former Jedi to the dark haired girl. She'd lowered her blade now the shooting had ceased. She went over to stand beside Dooku.  
  
Durge stared at them both. The way the eyes focused, the expressions, the stance, both holding scarlet sabres with curved handles...  
  
At first, he'd figured she was another of Dooku's apprentices, like Ventress. The Count seemed to have developed a soft spot for young ladies. Asajj's predecessor had been Komari Vos, who'd rebelled and started her own plans for galactic domination. It had been upon her head that Dooku had placed the bounty that would decide the source for the clone army.  
  
But now, seeing them together...  
  
"So this is your long lost daughter, old man? Cute. She's even got a little sabre just like yours. I guess that's your main squeeze over there," he pointed at Jadrith, "What a touching sight. Y'know, I'm all choked up."  
  
"Who is this pillock?" Tiahn asked Dooku, who'd not moved a muscle during Durge's speech.  
  
"This is Durge, my dear. I believe you've encountered him before," the Count took a step forward, "I told you to keep away from Boba Fett."  
  
"I don't work for you any more, old man," Durge's face couldn't be seen behind his helmet, but the look of contempt was clear, "I have a new boss. He doesn't care if I blow a few Mandalorian brats away. Doesn't matter though, he's not really why I'm here"  
  
The Count and the assassin began to slowly circle each other. Tiahn quickly backed off, hurrying over to Jadrith and the others. The horrid chill she had felt a few hours before had begun to emanate from her father again. Tension sang in the air between the two men, like the atmosphere in a bar just before someone said; 'Did you spill my pint?"  
  
"So why have you decided to grace us with your presence, Durge?" Dooku said through teeth bared in a nasty little smile.  
  
"I'm on a job for my new boss. He wants something of yours."  
  
"Indeed? Would it not be simpler to ask me himself?"  
  
"I don't think you'd agree. This something's been causing a lot of hassle, but for some reason you're kinda attached to it."  
  
Dooku stopped short, "Sidious sent you. For Tiahn."  
  
"You dumped me, Dooku. Nobody fires me. You got a real talent for makin' enemies."  
  
"And so, you were more than keen to take up Sidous' offer. I see. Your idiocy appears to know no bounds," the Count hissed, raising his sabre, "It was a mistake to employ you, Durge. One I shall need to rectify."  
  
The blade flashed toward Durge, but wasn't fast enough. His rocket pack ignited and lifted him up and away over the trees. Obi and Anakin sprinted off after him.  
  
Dooku stood by the tree, staring into the air. Then he threw his sabre down and began to punch the tree.  
  
"Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" his rich voice bellowed in time with the punches.  
  
Jadrith ran forward, "You STILL do that? Look, stop it, smashing your knuckles isn't going to help." She wrapped her arms about him and pulled him away. The Count stood in her embrace and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Is Boba alright?" he asked.  
  
Boba appeared from behind Chrrk, "Yessir. I'm fine. Chrrk and Mr Raskovik helped me." The little boy looked shyly up at Chrrk, "Thanks."  
  
"Tiahn, Konni, Chrrk, this is Boba Fett," Jadrith told them.  
  
Tiahn grinned down at the lad, "Nice to meet you. Mum's told me about you."  
  
Boba smiled back awkwardly. They raised their heads as a ship shot overhead.  
  
"The lads didn't get him, then," sighed Tiahn. She went over to her father and put a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, big man?"  
  
The expression of fury and self-reproach upon Dooku's face would have intimidated a lot of people, but both Magog women were used to it now. He gave a great sigh and put his arms about the both of them, hugging them close.  
  
"No, my dear, not really. You are both in grave danger, all because of my own stupidity."  
  
Jadrith kissed him on the cheek, "We all get our off days, love."  
  
Dooku looked around at the others, as Skywalker and Kenobi rejoined them, then turned his gaze up to the castle.  
  
"Let's go back. Master Yoda will want to know what's happened. Then, I think, we should all sit down and have a chat. There is much we ALL have to discuss."  
  
He sighed again, and began to lead his beloved and his daughter up the hill, "And I really could do with a drink. Do you still have that brandy, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"I hope we do. We left it with Master Yoda."  
  
"Oh, dear." 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
"Lori?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you remember to lock the front door?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, Glidath, for the fifteenth and final bloody time; I locked the front door, the back door and turned the gas off. Whatever that stuff is you're drinking, stop it. It's really aggravating your obsession with locking doors. Not to mention me."  
  
"I just can't relax unless I'm sure..."  
  
"Well, BE sure. The door is locked. The portal is barred. No bugger is going to get in. Though why anyone'd bother to break into our digs is beyond me. Unless they want a ton worth of unironed clothes and a nude calendar of the Struan kickball team."  
  
They were rowdy, uncouth and had no sense of decorum at all. And Padme Amidala was having more fun than she'd had in ages. She, Dorme, Glidath and Elori were sitting around a hastily comandeered table in the Outlander Club, getting glancing looks from curious passersby. The news about the Voistoki had got about, and many wanted to get a look at these strange new people. Oddly enough, it took the attention away from her.  
  
It wasn't too obstrusive, however. Most of those who frequented the club didn't like drawing attention to themselves, given the shady activities they indulged in. Con artists, thieves, gamblers, they simply watched from a distance and didn't get too close, perversly giving them the privacy they might not have got anywhere else. Padme sipped at her fruit juice and blandly looked back at the exotic women and sharp eyed men drifting about, human and otherwise, and caught sight of Typho over at a Sabaac table. He glanced up from his cards and smiled at her.  
  
"Yer lad there seems to be doing all right," Glidath said to her. Padme grinned and nodded.  
  
"Hmm. He's got it just right. He's not winning too often so the others won't get annoyed, but he's not losing too much either. I haven't seen him look so happy for ages."  
  
"Well, our plan is working then," Dorme grinned, "I take it this is the first time you two have been out since you got here?"  
  
Lori sighed, "Yeah. Grabbed a few lunches with Rulk, which is more than poor Glidath here's had."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
An uncharacteristically bashful expression appeared on Lori's face, she looked down and fiddled with her beer mat, "Yeah. He's a nice fella. Poor sod, he's had a lot on his plate."  
  
"Us," Glidath nodded.  
  
"I think you're all wonderful," Padme told them, "This place needed a shake up, and if it hadn't been for you, well..."  
  
All four women nodded. Palpatine.  
  
"I think he needs to get laid," Glidath suddenly said, timing it perfectly to coincide with the others taking a sip of their drinks. Coughing and spluttering sounded around the table.  
  
"You WHAT?" Lori finally managed. Padme and Dorme stared at Glidath in stark horror.  
  
"I think he's a bit uptight. A night with a nice lassie might do him good."  
  
"Are you suggesting sexual frustration leads to the Dark Side?" asked Dorme, incredulously.  
  
"Are you volunteering?" asked Lori, with an evil smile. Glidath scowled and made the Voistoki two fingered salute.  
  
"Up yours, Ritonko! No, really, I mean, maybe this desire to dominate the galaxy is misplaced libido. He's channelling his energy into something else."  
  
"I've never heard him being linked to anyone romantically," Padme said, thoughtfully. Lori turned to her, mouth agape.  
  
"You're taking this seriously. I can't believe you're taking this seriously!"  
  
"He might be lonely," Glidath continued, "He's got ne real life of his own, so he meddles in other peoples. I mean, he got you and Skywalker together..."  
  
Padme smiled, "We might not have given in to our feelings, though."  
  
"And then he tells Dooku that Jad's back. And see what happened there. This is the closest to sorting out this war that you've got."  
  
"Alright, you might have a point with Dooku," Lori said, "But we are not going to continue discussing He-Who-Can't-Be-Mentioned-Here's sex life, or lack therof. So shut up. I haven't had any supper yet, and you've given me disgusting visions."  
  
Tiahn was confused. She sat beside Kenobi on one of the sofas in the dining room, and stared across at her father, "Why would Palpatine want me? All I seem to do is muck his plans up. And if he thinks I'm gonna be his pet apprentice he can kiss my flabby ar - "  
  
"Tiahn!"  
  
"Sorry Mum. But he can."  
  
Directly across from her, Count Dooku leaned forward in his armchair, "The Force is strong with you, but you have not the experience or the training. This makes you vunerable. You have spent most of your life feeling..." he paused and looked at her with sympathy, "Alone."  
  
"I had Chrrk," she looked over at her friend, who had folded her spindly limbs to sit upon the floor, with the facinated Boba next to her. Following Tiahn's gaze, Yoda was struck by how similar the placid Ophid's pose was to that of a Jedi in meditation. Dooku nodded and smiled at Chrrk.  
  
"Indeed, and for that I am grateful, Madame. I know how you have helped her."  
  
"Your father is correct," Chrrk said, "You did not have anyone of your own species. What we can do is rooted in what we are. I cannot converse verbally as you all do," her long fingers brushed her translator, "But you are unique, Tiahn. I know how lonely you felt."  
  
"And your connection to Qui Gon Jinn," Yoda said, patting Tiahn's hand, "No Jedi, master or not, has with the dead spoken. The link is between you still. Of your defence against Durge, do you have any memories?"  
  
Tiahn chewed her lip, "Sort of. I can remember it happening, but it was like I was watching someone else. I can do the blocking stuff, but not that good! I've still got a sore bum from the remotes in the Temple!"  
  
"You were moving like Master Qui Gon," Kenobi told her softly.  
  
"You acted like him this morning," Dooku agreed, "And you spoke like he did, too."  
  
She looked up at her father, "It felt like he was standing behind me. You think I'm still connected to him? I dunno, it's not happened before. Why now?"  
  
"The shock I gave you this morning," the Count's long face showed a flicker of regret, "And then the fight with Durge. I believe my old padawan is trying to assist you through the Force."  
  
"But why not when I found out about Sidious? I could have done with all that twirly leapy stuff then!"  
  
"Frankly, I have no idea. The Dark Side may have prevented him from connecting with you whilst you were in Palpatne's hands. Yes, I was using the darker powers with you today, but perhaps as I was once his master, his friend, he found a way."  
  
Tiahn hugged herself, "This is getting really spooky. So, if Palpy got hold of me again, Qui might not be able to help me. I understand that. But that git won't make me work for him. I won't do what he wants!"  
  
"You might not have the choice, my dear," Dooku said heavily, "This man has powers I, or even Master Yoda, do not undestand. He's most adept at discovering weaknesses in people that even they themselves are not aware of. You could be manipulated, and would not realise it until it is too late, if at all."  
  
Tiahn glanced at Anakin, who nodded firmly, his blue eyes confirming the truth of Dooku's words.  
  
Jadrith crossed to Tiahn and wrapped her arms about her, "So, then, lads, how do we keep her safe? You lot are the experts," she looked at Yoda, "You said you were going somewhere important when you crashed here."  
  
"The cave on Dagobah, I have no doubt," Dooku smiled at Kenobi and Skywalker's startled reaction, "That planet is very near here. Why else would you gentlemen come anywhere near my humble abode?"  
  
Yoda didn't seem at all suprised by his old pupil's deduction, "Yes. To Dagobah we were travelling."  
  
"I might find an answer there, Sir," Anakin said, slowly, "About what I should do."  
  
"I think we should get there as soon as possible. That bugger Durge is still out there: maybe if I'm away from Serenno he'll keep away from Boba here."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll keep inside the castle from now on," the boy said. Jadrith put her hand on his head.  
  
"You shouldn't bloody have to."  
  
Boba shrugged, "Maybe. But that's the way it is. I'm better off bored than dead."  
  
"I shall protect Boba, Jadrith. I have an obligation to his father. Besides, Durge will doubtless avoid Serenno, now that I know of his intentions. He knows I can stop him. His main target will be Tiahn. I believe he will try to attack you in space, as he did before. No need to confront you in person. He could knock out your ship's flight systems, and tow you."  
  
"I don't think we need worry about that," Konni grinned, "After seeing Anakin here in action."  
  
Anakin grinned bashfully. Kenobi shuddered.  
  
"I reckon I can finish fixing the Manta tomorrow morning. We should be able to set off by the evening, so you won't have to put up with us much longer, your Grace."  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure, I assure you. Despite sudden and drastic depletion of my brandy."  
  
Jadrith chuckled, and swirled the drink around in her own glass, "This is good stuff, Arkadi. I think I'll tell the Baron to set up trade with these Corellian lads."  
  
"Speaking of which," Dooku hauled himself out of his chair, "We should all retire. I've no doubt we'll all be suffering for this tomorrow."  
  
Elori just knew their peaceful night was too good to be true. Heading toward the bar for another round, she felt her arm being grabbed none too gently.  
  
"Hey, there, little lady," she turned to see a human male, completely sozzled, his rough face decorated with scars. One look in his eyes told her this was the type who had a unique approach to refusals.  
  
"Lemme guess. You want to know what a nice girl like me is doing in a place like this?"  
  
A slight frown flicked over the man's face. Yup, thought Lori. There's a book floating about somewhere; "A hundred lame pick up lines to make yourself sound like a complete pillock when drunk." This pratt looked like he was a student of this.  
  
"How'd you know...?"  
  
"I get these sudden blinding flashes. Look, mate, I'm not interested. I'm on a girl's night out. Unless you want to stick on a dress. And I'm already seeing someone."  
  
As expected, this did not put him off, "Ha! What you need is a real man..."  
  
"You're right, there," Lori smiled nastily, "D'you know any?"  
  
Typho, who'd noticed Lori being accosted and was coming over to intervene, snorted with laughter. The man snarled and leaned in close. Lori wrinkled her nose; this lad didn't seem to care too much about oral hygiene.  
  
"I got the death sentence in ten systems," he was trying to frighten and impress her at the same time. It did neither. Lori leaned back against the bar and pursed her lips.  
  
"Really? That was clumsy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you were any good at what you do, you wouldn't have 'em. Not very professional."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Typho tried to reach the man before his fist struck the slight woman. Lori was faster.  
  
Her hand came up, batted the fist away. Then her knee. Typho winced despite himself, in that fraternal sympathy males have for those they've just seen being kneed in the groin. Lori grabbed the moaning idiot by his belt and shirt collar. In an astonishing display of strength, muscles shifting under her tight top, the Voistoki lady lifted him off his feet, turned slightly, then threw him across the room. He hit a Sabaac table squarely, scattering chips, cards and gamblers. The table splintered and collapsed. There was quite a lot of foul language, especially from a Rodian who'd been winning.  
  
Silence took hold for a few heart beats as everyone in the club stared at Elori. She appeared not to notice, brushing herself off. Applause broke out. The gamblers of the ruined table dragged the stunned pillock outside, to give him a kicking for ruining their game.  
  
She grinned bashfully, then turned to the paralysed barman, "Four pints of Alderaan Bitter, one citrus juice and a packet of nuts, please. Sorry, 'bout the mess."  
  
"N - no problem. We've been having trouble from that creep for years! Here, honey, on the house!"  
  
"Cheers! But why didn't you just bar him?"  
  
"He works for Black Sun. And I didn't just tell you that, OK?"  
  
"OK." Lori accepted the drinks tray and headed back to the table, an admiring Typho in tow. She sat down, and noticed the looks on Padme and Dorme's faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was amazing! I'd no idea you were that strong!"  
  
Glidath shrugged, "That's about average for Voistoki. 'Course, Lori does martial arts. But not really in the way her teachers want her to do it."  
  
Typho winced again, "The knee to groin encounter?"  
  
Lori chuckled, "Good guess. What's Black Sun?"  
  
Lori and Glidath saw the worried looks and heard breath being sucked in.  
  
"They're the biggest crime syndicate in the galaxy," Padme told them, quietly, "Very powerful, with a lot of legitimate business, too."  
  
"Ah," Glidath nodded, "To circulate the money. What about them, Lori?"  
  
"The barman says Mr Smooth there was a member. You think they'd hire someone with more than two brain cells, wouldn't you?"  
  
Typho started to look at the main entrance with concern, "Uh, Ladies? I think we should leave. If that creep IS with Black Sun, it might cause trouble."  
  
Padme nodded, "I agree. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."  
  
"Righty ho. I'll go and ask the barman for a carry out," Gliadth announced as they all rose and collected coats and bags from their chairs. Padme frowned.  
  
"A carry out?"  
  
"Aye, a couple of bottles to take back with us. We could watch the holonet and carry on getting stewed..."  
  
Her words were cut short by the sudden reappearance of the pillock, framed in all his battered glory in the entrance, flanked by two companions who looked equally ugly. He looked around wildly, caught sight of them and snarled. Lori sighed and stepped forward again, but Glidath took her arm.  
  
"My shot. I haven't had any fun yet."  
  
"On you go then," Lori turned to Typho, "You take Padme and Dorme back home. We'll catch up with you in a minute."  
  
"Uh, can I help?" he asked her  
  
"Oh, no, I think he's big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself," Lori said airily.  
  
"That's really not what I meant..."  
  
"Don't you worry, lad. On you go."  
  
Typho shook his head, "Unbelievable!"  
  
The barman showed them the rear exit, leaving the two Voistoki women standing together back in the club, grinning ferally and brandishing an empty bottle apiece. Lori chuckled. After all the tension of the past few months, it did you good to unwind...  
  
Hurrying to their speeder, Padme looked back just in time to see the first casualty sail out through the club's doors, wailing. Crashes and screams, male screams, sounded from within. Panicked punters fled outside.  
  
Typho shook his head again, "Unbelievable!"  
  
Dorme stepped up to Padme, "So, that's Voistoki diplomacy in action? I can believe Tiahn Magog punched her father now!"  
  
Padme started to chuckle, "I think of it more as 'Aggressive Negotiations'." 


	18. Interlude II

Interlude II  
  
Darkness filled Castle Dooku, silence echoing through the corridors. The Count's ancestral home could be quite menacing, in those strange hours during the night when others slept. All those old portraits that seemed to watch you, the gloomy winding passageways, the shadowy places where imaginary fiends might lurk. It was too easy to let the imagination run riot in a place like this.  
  
Unless, of course, you were Count Arkadi Dooku himself. Dark and menacing was what this man was all about. Nothing boosts the confidence like the knowledge that the most terrible thing you could meet on a cold dark night was yourself. He stalked the empty halls and passageways like a tiger in a jungle. This was his domain. He knew every nook and cranny, was attuned to the very feel of the place. His gliding tread raised no sound from the flagstones. Anyone walking out from, say, the intersecting corridor up ahead, would have got a nasty shock.  
  
"Waaaahhh!" Tiahn jumped, dropping her glass of milk. Dooku deftly caught it with the Force and took hold of it. His daughter leaned weakly against the wall, trying to calm down.  
  
"You have got to stop doing that!" she managed to gasp out, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, or what?"  
  
"I do apologise, my dear. I had no idea anyone else was awake."  
  
"You couldnae sleep either eh? My brain's buzzing," she grinned weakly up at the tall man, "This has been one bloody weird day."  
  
The Count chuckled, passing the glass back to her and then gently taking her arm, "You have a remarkable talent for understatement," he paused and looked down upon her, "How do you feel now?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Look, we didn't really get the chance to talk back then. How 'bout now? I can't sleep, so we might as well use the time."  
  
"I'd like that." He began to escort her along the corridor; "My study is just ahead. We can talk there."  
  
"Cool. And I can do my nosy. See what a Sith Lord gets up to in his spare time..."  
  
Dooku rose an eyebrow, smirking, "Oh, really? And what do you expect?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe leafing through 'One Hundred Horrible Things You Can Do With a Lightsabre'?"  
  
The Count laughed. "Oh, indeed. Or practising knots with which to tie young ladies to tracks?" he said, alluding to that cheeky comment of hers the first time they'd met.  
  
Tiahn had been trying to drink her milk, she snorted her laughter into it, "Sorry, big man, it's that cloak. Definite theatrical villain material there." She wiped milk from her chin with her sleeve.  
  
He waved a hand airily, "Well, one does have an image to maintain..."  
  
The Count's private study looked rather innocuous, given whom it belonged to. Tiahn ran her gaze over the tidy bookcases, the large desk, the sofa by the fireplace and the antique objects d'art positioned on shelves and cabinets. Well lit, spacious and... cosy. It was the only word she could think of to describe the atmosphere in here. Dooku must have noticed the look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're disappointed, my dear. I'm aware it may not be gothic or ghastly enough."  
  
Tiahn turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, smiling with an air of self-mockery; she grinned back and went over to one of the cabinets. She examined a collection of small figurines there, humanoid and otherwise. She picked one up, a Rodian female by the looks of it, although she was still learning about all the different species here.  
  
"Mum told me you liked antiques..." she said quietly, "I wanted to be an archaeologist when I was wee. Used to go digging in our back garden for treasure."  
  
He watched her profile as she spoke, the figure turning in her small hands. He still found a feeling of wonder at the sight of her, his child. Long dark hair tumbled down her back, and he noticed a few red highlights in the strands.  
  
"Then I'd traipse in all mucky and Mum'd go ballistic..." she looked up and caught him staring at her, but his mind seemed elsewhere. The inner neon that shone from his eyes when he was giving his full attention was switched off.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
The Count blinked, then came forward into the room, seating himself on the sofa, "I realise how much I've missed. You're a grown woman now."  
  
"Oh gods," Tiahn put the figure down, "You sound like one of my aunties," her voice rose to a sarcastic falsetto, "The last time I saw ye, ye were that wee!" She trotted over and sat down heavily beside him. They both stared into the dead ashes in the fireplace for a few long moments.  
  
"I know what you wanted to show me this mornin'," Tiahn said suddenly, "I know you want to keep me away from the Dark Side. I'm not angry with you. It was a fair point. "  
  
Dooku took her hands in his, "You are too good a soul, Tiahn. Confront someone like Sidious, and you could be killed. Or made his slave. I fear I'm rather too independent for his tastes; he wants an apprentice he can control completely. He can manipulate even such a strong minded lady as yourself. You belong in the light."  
  
Tiahn stared at their locked hands, hearing the kindness in his voice, and suddenly wanted to cry. Dooku thought she was so good and pure... At least he was honest about himself.  
  
"I'm not a good soul," she whispered, "I killed a man. I used the Force to kill a man."  
  
He frowned, put a finger under her chin and raised it to look into her eyes. "Tell me what happened," he asked her softly.  
  
She did not hesitate. "Ten years ago. I broke into a house, but this fella had got there first. He killed the owner, right in front of the man's wee girl. She ran away and I found her," her face hardened, her lips pulling back in a snarl, "That piece o' crap shot her. A wee lassie... I got so angry..."  
  
Tiahn shot up from the couch and started to pace. Though absorbed in her story, Dooku couldn't help but notice that was his own habit when upset. Her eyes shot out sparks of fury.  
  
"I broke all the bones in his hand. It was so good seeing him frightened. I saw scum like that all the time back then, going about and just hurting people, thinking it's funny, always getting away with it. I hated him. I wanted him dead - then I just knew what to do. I just thought about him choking, not being able to breathe, and..." She stopped, and turned to look at him, her eyes wide, full of horror, "It happened. He died. I killed him. I enjoyed it."  
  
The Count sat for a moment, watching her gravely, "And the little girl?"  
  
"It was just her shoulder, they fixed that up OK. But seeing her dad murdered - she needed help with that. I don't know if she'll ever get over it. Not really the sort of thing most people ever get over, that."  
  
He nodded slowly, then stood up and went over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I believe, if I had been in the same situation, I would have dispatched the man and thought no more about it."  
  
Tiahn looked up into his dark eyes, and knew for a damn fact that he had killed and 'thought no more about it.' He would find it unpleasant but necessary. Dooku would not agonise over it...  
  
He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze; "You do have a good soul, my dear. I sense your pain. You wake in the night, and wonder if there could have been another way..."  
  
Tiahn shut her eyes, shuddering, and leaned her forehead against his chest.  
  
"I could tell you that there was no other way. That he would have killed both you and the child, and escaped, and would have carried on. I do not believe he would be tormenting himself ten years later. But I'm afraid telling you such will not help you," Dooku took her chin and raised her face, "That in itself is proof, I think, that you are not evil."  
  
She stared up at him, and shook her head, trying to fit all the facets of the man together in her head, "I don't know if I'm ever going to understand you. I know you love Mum, and you're looking after wee Boba. You've been really good to me. But..."  
  
"I am a Sith Lord, a man who deals in Darkness, who almost killed two of the Jedi Orders finest and is making life extremely difficult for them," he nodded, smiling, "I can understand your confusion. That does not mean I cannot feel compassion or love. In my opinion, the Jedi seem to go out of their way to deny love. Strange, is it not? They fear passion, yet that has inspired great works of art; has driven people to go out and accomplish great feats of altruism."  
  
Tiahn considered this. From what she had learned about him so far, Arkadi Dooku had been outspoken about injustice and corruption all through his time with the Jedi. The Council's policy was to leave such matters to the authorities, but he'd felt that this was not enough, that Jedi were the custodians of justice and should be actively pursuing it. Fair enough, but they weren't infallible. But then, who is?  
  
And also, to be brutally blunt, Tiahn figured that Dooku's love for her mother was, in a tiny way, another two fingered salute to the Jedi Council. Not that Tiahn believed that was the only reason; she'd watched them together, seen the little embraces and looks that passed between them, and had no doubt his love was deep and genuine, there was real affection there. But it was also another sign of the Count's rejection of the Jedi.  
  
Personally, Tiahn thought the Jedi way of doing things was far too narrow herself. The Order took beings of vastly different temperaments and tried to regulate their lives in a way that might not be best for them. Like Anakin. She remembered talking to Master Shak Ti, an amazing looking woman with scarlet skin, sweeping horns and head tails; she was a Togruta, whose people were instinctively close knit. Ti had admitted to her that she often felt extremely lonely as a Jedi, and often longed to return to her people. Tiahn had come to realise that the Jedi were all for inner peace, but only as dictated by the Code. She could see why the fiercely independent man standing before her would chafe against this.  
  
It explained why he'd left the Order after Qui Gon died. But it didn't really explain why he'd become Sith. Tiahn didn't feel brave enough to ask him; after the lightning demonstration that morning, she wanted to avoid Sith topics for the time being.  
  
Maybe she wasn't supposed to completely understand everything about her father.  
  
"You alright there, Yoda?"  
  
Master Yoda turned from the old fashioned painting he'd been staring at and smiled at Jadrith, "Sleep I could not. Decided to meditate I did."  
  
Jadrith adjusted her long nightgown and sat down on the floor next to the small Jedi, "What about, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
A sigh, tired and sad, "Dooku."  
  
Jadrith nodded, then looked up at the portrait. It depicted a handsome woman with blond tumbling hair and sparkling blue eyes. She'd noticed that there wasn't many holographic portraits on show in the castle; probably would have looked out of place in the antique surroundings. Dooku had all the mod cons, but these were cunningly worked into the overall design, hidden behind movable wooden panels.  
  
"That's Arkadi's Mum, Nuelle. He told me about her."  
  
"Met her I did, many years ago. Her son she gave up to the Jedi," Yoda turned to Jadrith, "Failed her, I have."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Promised her I did, that train her son well I would."  
  
Jadrith sucked in a breath as the realisation hit her; "Because Arkadi turned to the Dark? Master Yoda, that was not your fault," she said firmly, "He made his own decision. There were a lot of things he could have done after he left you, but he chose that one."  
  
Yoda frowned and looked down, "Still, responsible I feel. See the extent of his unhappiness with the Jedi I did not, nor sense his descent to the Dark Side."  
  
Jadrith put her arm about Yoda's shoulders. It was like cuddling a toddler. "You're not all powerful, Yoda. Everyone makes mistakes, or misses things. Don't blame yourself. Arkadi definitely doesn't blame you. He thinks you're a pain in the bum, but he still respects you."  
  
The phrase 'pain in the bum' was not one Yoda could visualise his suave old padawan using. He chuckled and patted Jadrith's hand.  
  
"Good for him you are," he told her. She raised her eyebrows, surprised.  
  
"I didn't think you'd approve."  
  
Yoda shrugged, "Dooku is a Jedi no longer. Apply to him the Code does not. But some peace you have brought him," he looked up at her with a wry grin, "Very handsome couple you make."  
  
Jadrith returned the grin, "Thanks, love. By the way, you haven't actually seen him, have you? He's wandered off somewhere."  
  
"With Tiahn he is, coming to an understanding they are. Wished to speak with him I did, but felt that privacy they should have."  
  
She gave his shoulders a little squeeze, "Good. I'm glad they're getting it sorted out. You're a sweetheart, Yoda."  
  
The ancient Jedi Master chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Just an old softy, am I, my trouble that is." 


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17   
  
  
  
Baron Raskovik regarded the four young women before him and masterfully concealed his amusement. Senator Amidala was as radiant as ever, and appeared to have survived her night out with his employees. She sat with perfect posture in the seat before his desk, smiling. Dorme, the Naboo Senator's equally charming handmaiden, was also unscathed.   
  
Glidath Nagigg and Elori Ritonko however...   
  
"Good night, was it?" he asked them innocently.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Good laugh... urgh," Glidath gingerly bent over in her seat and put her head between her knees. Elori was resting her forehead upon the Baron's desk. Occasionally a dreadful moan would issue from the suffering woman. Raskovik shook his head. Completely hung over, the pair of them.   
  
"We all enjoyed it very much, Baron," Padme smiled wryly, "It was very... enlightening."   
  
Raskovik fought valiantly against sniggering, "I'm sure it was. Especially for the poor chaps you girls landed in hospital." He'd had an amusing half hour reading the report from a stunned Captain Brommen.   
  
Lori raised her pallid face from the tabletop to grin evilly at the Baron. Then she groaned and put it right back down again.   
  
"I'd like to thank you, Baron, for your concern about me."   
  
Raskovik locked stares with Padme Amidala. The young politician smiled, "I know Glidath and Lori's invitation wasn't purely a social one. You want to make sure my children and I are safe from Palpatine."   
  
Glidath tore her bleary but shocked gaze away from Padme to Raskovik; "We didn't say a word!"   
  
"Not to worry, old thing," the Baron winked at Glidath, then turned his attention to Padme. He bowed his head to her, "I should have known you would have fathomed it out. Well, M'lady. my reasoning was that your own people could be waylaid by those fashion disasters he calls guards. With all that's been going on, he could get away with something like that..."   
  
"But he wouldn't dare try anything like that with Voistoki in my entourage. That would be the "reason" you'd need to make his treachery public," Padme nodded, "I'm very grateful, Sir. You don't have to do this."   
  
Raskovik held up his hand, "Oh, but I do, dear lady. That blackguard has rather got up my nose. I care not if he is one of these Sith chaps, but he's tried playing silly buggers with us. Trying to conceal our Device, frightening dear little Tiahn like that. Yes, the Device was already stolen, but he could have at least have had the decency to let us know..." he sighed heavily, "It really isn't our policy to interfere in other people's affairs, Senator, especially in those of another universe. But his interest in the Reality Default Device speaks volumes. If that chap is going to visit our universe, it's going to be on our terms."   
  
He looked up and favoured Padme with his most charming smile; "I'm also rather a hopeless old romantic, my dear. Keeping a fair maiden from the clutches of a villain..."   
  
Padme smiled back, chuckling, "Especially while her usual knight in shining armour is away. Thank you," her grin widened, "Speaking of maidens in the clutches of villains, how is Madame Magog? I was very impressed with her negotiations with the Separatists..."   
  
"Oh, Jadrith is doing wonderfully. All this peril is doing her the power of good; I've never seen her so happy. Although there may be a rather nasty interdimensional incident involving her knee and Nute Gunray's groin if he keeps his nonsense up."   
  
Padme clamped her hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking. That would be something to see. It wasn't as if the evil minded little creep didn't deserve it. She glanced over at Dorme, also in the throes of mirth.   
  
"Aggressive Negotiations?" she managed to say, finally. Raskovik cocked his head to one side with a faint smile.   
  
"Hmm. Yes, something like that. What a wonderful description, M'lady. Concise and economic. I shall need to remember it." 

  
  


"Two young women?"   
  
"Yes Highness. They are part of the Voistoki delegation."   
  
"Voistoki..." Prince Xixor of Falleen, the head of the galactic crime syndicate known and feared as Black Sun, sat back in his chair and studied the recording taken from the Outlander Club. It depicted Glidath Nagigg and Elori Ritonko in the process of decimating several males more than twice the female's size in every direction. Every one of those males had been a member of Black Sun. Every one of those males were now unemployed. Permanently.   
  
Xixor was rather annoyed with the Voistoki. Black Sun had been making a killing dealing with both sides in the conflict, charging a fortune to smuggle goods from the Republic to the Confederacy, and vice versa. This lucrative activity had diminished somewhat since the gearing down of hostilities. Now there were rumours of peace talks.   
  
He was also intrigued by the fact that Senator Amidala of Naboo had been there with them.   
  
His gaze kept being dragged back to the willowy figure of Glidath Nagigg. In the hologram, she moved with feral grace as she punched and kicked her way through some of the most brutal thugs Xixor could hire. Not one of the males could land a blow on either woman. Interesting. He looked back up at his aide.   
  
"Send a message to the Voistoki, requesting an audience with..." Xixor glanced down at a data pad containing information gleaned from his many sources, "Ah, yes, Baron Raskovik. I would like to apologise for my employee's behaviour toward Miss Ritonko and Miss Nagigg."   
  
"Yes, your Highness." The aide bowed and left Xixor alone. The Falleen rewound the recording, relaxed in his chair and watched it again; enjoying the way both ladies moved. 

  
  
  
The sun rose over Serenno. In the lofty hangar of Castle Dooku, Obi Wan Kenobi and Konstan Raskovik watched the silent hulk of the Manta. From within, they heard clicks, buzzes and Huttese cursing.   
  
The lights came on, the engine hummed, and Anakin Skywalker grinned.   
  
"Alright!" he crowed, punching the air, "Mission accomplished!" Through the viewport, he saw Raskovik and Kenobi doing the same. He got up from the pilot's chair and went outside to join them.   
  
"Brilliant work, Skywalker!" Raskovik clapped him on the back; "Not even our Elori could have worked faster."   
  
"Thanks, Colonel. I'm glad you let me work on her, she's a beauty."   
  
Konni grinned, "Well, Master Kenobi here recommended your skills."   
  
Anakin looked over at his master, appreciation in his eyes. Obi smiled back. Their partnership had been on far better terms recently than it had in quite some time. Kenobi had learned lessons too; he was not so critical, more ready to explain matters as a friend than dictate them as a master. The realisation of just how close he'd come to losing his padawan had shaken him.   
  
And Anakin was slowly but surely learning patience, thinking before he acted. They were having reasonable discussions now, not lectures and arguments. It certainly wasn't a textbook Master and Padawan relationship, but it was working; and that was what mattered.   
  
They turned as the familiar click of Yoda's cane heralded his arrival. The tiny Jedi master grinned as he looked at the Manta.   
  
"Well done!"   
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda. I guess we can start for Dagobah now," Anakin wiped his grimy hands upon a rag, "Tiahn's talking with her Mom."   
  
Yoda nodded, "Master Kenobi, find Tiahn you will and tell her that ready to go we are," he smiled up at Obi and winked, "The scenic route you will take. Time this will give her to say goodbye."   
  
Kenobi grinned back, "Yes, Master." 

  
  
  
The large dining room was becoming Tiahn's favourite part of the castle. Cosy without being claustrophobic, tastefully decorated and full of interesting objects d'art. Tiahn had been in plenty of properties (usually without the owner's knowledge) owned by people who seemed to have more money than taste. The hideous lime green and yellow abomination masquerading as wallpaper in the head office of one of the major Voisto corporations particularly haunted her. She'd often toyed with the idea of simply breaking into a place to redecorate it.   
  
She sat beside her mother upon the comfy settee next to the fireplace, showing her the sabre Dooku had given her the night before. She'd relinquished Asajj's sabre to him, asking that he return it to her. Running about with a darksider's weapon had made her rather nervous; but she'd left the sabre the Jedi had given her behind. Tiahn hadn't thought she'd need it, not on a trip to a deserted world like Dagobah. She realised now, with some sadness, that this was naiveté on her part.   
  
"This is the sabre Arkadi made when he was a padawan," Jadrith turned it about in her hands, "I saw it when he was showing me around."   
  
Tiahn nodded. The weapon was similar to the one Dooku used now, curved, with a slim metal strip projecting out over the blade generator. It was smaller, though, and was completely silver; the blade was green.   
  
"To match your eyes," the Count had told her, with a warm smile. She grinned as she remembered the look on his face, watching her try a few moves. Almost like a man watching his child ride a bike without stabilisers for the first time. Dooku had built it when he was seven; she found it hard to visualise the lofty, aristocratic man as a snotty nosed padawan.   
  
Tiahn raised her head, listening. Something had happened with Obi and Anakin – she felt relief and accomplishment. Ah. Anakin must've fixed the Manta. That meant they'd have to go, soon. She was keen to get to Dagobah; but that meant she'd have to leave Mum on Serenno. Better make the most of this, then.   
  
"Mum, I just want you to know – whatever happens, how this all turns out… I'm glad you and Dooku found each other. You're happier than I've seen you in years."   
Jadrith turned to her and smiled. "I know you are, love. I'm happy you two sorted things out – I was so worried you'd hate each other. You didnae really start out well…"   
  
"Aye, well. I said I wouldnae punch him any more, an' he willnae stick any mad drugs intae me," Tiahn said, grinning. Here on their own, they were slipping back into the broad Struan dialect. They usually had to tone it down, speak more slowly as many non Struans had trouble understanding it.   
  
"What did youse two talk about last night?"   
  
"Klodagh. D'ye know, it's funny – the Jedi really helped me tryin' tae get past it. But Dad was the one that helped me sort it finally," she grinned lopsidedly, "I suppose hearin' I wisnae all bad from an…" she paused.   
  
"Expert?" Jadrith asked gently.   
  
"Aye, well… I'm glad we crashed here. I'm glad I got to know him a wee bit better, I know I might no understand him, but I willnae hate him."   
  
Her mother wrapped her arms about her and they held onto each other for a while. Tiahn felt Jadrith's relief and gratitude. That had been the main thing worrying her, that Tiahn and Dooku would not settle their differences, and her in the middle, being torn apart. She loved them both.   
  
"Anakin's sortit oot the Manta." Tiahn sighed, "We'll huv tae leave soon. I'm gonna miss this place."   
  
"Ye can always come back after," Jadrith cuddled her again, "I know yer Da'll be happy for ye to come here. I see he's sortit things out wi' Anakin, too. And Yoda, I had a wee chat wi' him last night."   
  
"Oh, aye?"   
  
"I think if Arkadi keeps away fae that git Palpy, he'll no have hassle fae the Jedi. I dinnae think he will, anyway. He's no happy with being used like that, and now Palpatine's sent Durge after ye…"   
  
"Aye. I don't think there'll be polite conversation if those two meet up again." Tiahn watched her mother out of the corner of her eye, "Mum…" She paused, not sure how to phase the question she needed to ask.   
  
"Aye?"   
  
"How do you... How do feel about Dad being on the Darkside?" There, it was out.   
  
Jadrith tilted her head to look up at the ceiling for a while; "It took me a while to decide if I could trust him. It was hard. I still loved him, even after everything I'd found out. But after seeing him with wee Boba, he's really kind to him. He didn't have to take care o' him, but he wanted to. Then he spoke to the Jedi when you were in trouble with Palpatine – he really was panicking."   
  
She turned to Tiahn, "I'm no happy about him being Sith, but I know him; try and pester him to change an' he'll dig his heels in. Yoda knows that too, I think. And, to be honest, well," Jadrith gave a little bashful smile, "I kinda like him being villainous. It's the way he does it..."   
  
"Aye, I know what ye mean," Tiahn chuckled, "Style."   
  
"Being gloated over is quite nice, y'know, all that personal attention."   
  
"He carries that cloak off well, too."   
  
Jadrith's smile got even broader, "Oh aye. I do like the cloak."   
  
A tentative knock at the door made them turn; Obi stood there, looking relieved and regretful at once. Tiahn sighed and nodded.   
  
"The Manta's fixed. Better get my stuff."   
  
"I'm sorry we have to leave on such short notice, Jadrith," Obi said as the women walked toward him, "But the sooner we get to Dagobah, the sooner we can help Anakin." 

  


The hastily commandeered building, which was tentatively referred to as The Voistoki Embassy because it was easier than saying "The place the Voistoki are using till we all figure out what the hell's going on", lay not far from the Senate Rotunda. It saved them having to shuttle to and fro from the Killer Whale, and, the Baron suspected, it was so Palpatine could keep an eye on them. It was naive to believe he wouldn't be watching them. If in the same position, Raskovik would be watching them too.   
  
Raskovik sat at his desk and stared at the message that had been delivered to him that morning. Glidath Nagigg, on the other side of the desk, also stared at it. And was looking quite worried.   
  
"So, my dear, what did our friend Mr Jettster have to say about his Highness?"   
  
Glidath had been dispatched to the Diner immediately after the message had been digested. The Baron knew a good informant when he met one, and Dexter knew a good business investment when he saw one. Baron Raskovik was one of the most wealthy men on Voisto; and Dexter had been almost overwhelmed when he'd seen the sum offered to him. It had been a lot in Voisto Florins, and just as satisfactory when put into Republic credits. He'd been willing to help as a friend; but these were dangerous waters. It was conceivable that he might just need that money to disappear to somewhere safe.   
  
"His Highness is not a nice man. He's the head of Black Sun, Padme told us about it last night, but Dexter, um, elaborated."   
  
"And?"   
  
"He's a Falleen, they're humanoid reptiles. They're very good at holding grudges and even better at getting revenge over long periods of time. Xixor started at the bottom in Black Sun, but worked his way up faster than anyone's done before. Usually by killing anyone in his way, but there's never been any concrete proof. He gets through investigations and the like by bribery and intimidation. "   
  
"Ah."   
  
"The organisation's been making a mint from the war, smuggling stuff to either side. But since we've turned up…"   
  
"We've thrown a spanner in the works for him. Oh, dear. First we have a Sith Lord, now we have a criminal mastermind. We seem to attract all the wrong types, don't we?"   
  
"I don't think he's very happy with us. And now me an' Lori have given him an excuse to get in contact with you."   
  
Raskovik looked at Glidath. The dear girl looked miserable.   
  
"Oh, come now, Glidath. You and Elori did nothing wrong, you were defending yourself…"   
  
"Yeah, but he might have spotted that Padme was with us. He might try and find out why."   
  
"Not to worry, my dear. I shall give him a reason for M'lady Amidala's presence."   
  
Glidath looked at him sharply. Uh, oh. The Baron had that scheming look on his face; the little teasing smile that gave nothing away.   
  
"I shall give him a reason," he chuckled, "But not necessarily the reason. I'm not happy with him coming here, but we may cause more problems by refusing him. Especially if he's the type to hold a grudge. Send a reply to say I shall see him this afternoon. After all, he can't be any worse than Palpatine. And I need the practice." 

  


Tiahn, Obi Wan and R2 D2 stared through one of the side windows of the Manta, watching Dagobah growing in the distance. It had taken a mere half hour in hyperspace to get from Serenno to here. Even better, there had been no sign of Durge. Tiahn hoped he'd continue to make himself scarce, but she wouldn't put money on it.   
  
Anakin and Konni were in the pilot's cabin, where Skywalker was recounting the last podrace he'd competed in. The one that had bought his freedom. In his excitement, he often took his eyes off the viewscreen (and his hands off the controls), and a distinctly white faced Obi had finally gone to the rear of the ship, to prevent himself from having a nervous breakdown.   
  
To take his mind off things, Tiahn decided to ask what he knew about Dagobah. Not much, as it turned out.   
  
"It's basically a giant swamp. No intelligent lifeforms. How a focal point for the Force happened to be there is a mystery to me, really."   
  
"This cave you were talking about." For some reason, Tiahn felt prompted to look over her shoulder. Master Yoda was sitting on a chair next to Chrrk, his eyes closed in meditation. Then for a fraction of a split second, he changed. The lines on his face vanished; his hair darkened and grew thicker...   
  
She blinked. Yoda still sat there, still old, still wizened. He opened his eyes and looked at her, no expression on his face. Noticing the shock on her face, Obi Wan took her arm.   
  
"Are you alright, Ti?"   
  
She blinked again and shook her head, "Yeah, fine. Must be tired."   
  
"We're coming in to land now," Anakin called from the cockpit, "It's pretty stormy down there, so strap yourselves in."   
  
Obi Wan Kenobi was in his seat and buckling his harness even before Anakin had finished speaking. Tiahn, moving at a more sedate pace, gave a wry smile, but her eyes were on Yoda.   
  
She was going to have to talk with him before long. 

  
  
  
A large room in the "Voistoki Embassy" had been converted for use as a canteen. People bustled about, eating, drinking, talking. Well, shouting, actually. Several arguments had already broken out in the queue to the food server over skipping. Those fortunate enough to have got their meal and sit down, began bets to see who'd throw the first punch.   
  
Padme Amidala looked upon it all with a mixture of shock and amusement. This was a far cry from the Senate cafeteria, where everyone was terribly polite to each other. Political opponents avoided each other, or traded elegant insults. They didn't chuck salad cream all over each other, or start duels with food trays. Or tell smutty jokes.   
  
And yet, despite all the scuffles and arguments, there seemed to be no real malice here. More often than not, one fight would stop short as the combatants noticed another, more interesting fracas, would wander over to it arm in arm and cheer the new fighters on.   
  
Mrs Brasti, sitting across from the stunned Naboo Senator, sipped her tea and smiled.   
  
"They're quite rowdy, aren't they?"   
  
"_Rowdy?_ I've never seen anything like this before! Are they always like this?"   
  
"Well," the elderly lady smiled, the calm and decorous centre of the storm, and poured herself another cup, "This is what we would refer to as a quiet day."   
  
Padme stared at her, then around at the others. A large man charged past, pursued by a small woman who was hitting him over the head with a baguette.   
  
"_A quiet day_," she echoed, flatly, "Good grief."   
  
Mrs Brasti shrugged, then changed the subject, "Have you heard anything from Anakin and the others?"   
  
Padme managed to tear her attention away from the background mayhem, "Oh yes. Dooku let them use his holonet system to contact Baron Raskovik. They're all fine, thank goodness."   
  
"And how do you feel, dear? You're what – three months along now?"   
  
Padme patted her stomach and smiled, "Hmm. There's morning sickness so far. I've also got the joys of swollen ankles and a sore back to look forward to."   
  
Mrs Brasti patted her hand, "It'll all be worth it in the end, dear. Take it from me."   
  
Senator Amidala smiled wryly and fiddled with her cup, "I just hope I'll be a good mother..."   
  
"Oh, of course you will! You're a lovely young woman, and that Anakin's a fine man. I just know your little ones are in good hands," she patted Padme's hand again, "It's natural to worry about all that when it's your first time, dear. I know I was. And my poor husband – I had to tell him to get out of the delivery room, he was making such a fuss!"   
  
Padme grinned, then dodged a flying sausage; "Anakin will probably be the same. Every time I've seen him since we found out, he looks like he's in a daze."   
  
"Everything sounds perfectly normal so far," Mrs Brasti chuckled, then looked up and frowned. She sniffed the air, "Do you smell something funny, dear?"   
  
Padme took a sniff of her own, "No. Just food." She grinned, "And tea. Why?"   
  
The older lady took a deep breath through her nostrils once more, then shrugged, "Oh, nothing. I just thought I smelled something a bit chemical. Probably the stuff they use to clean the place."   
  
Behind her, the man who had been getting mildly concussed with bread found a baguette of his own, confronted his attacker and assumed the en guard position. Padme and Mrs Brasti settled down to watch the show. 

  
  
  
Well, Prince Xizor seemed polite enough, Glidath thought, for a man who ran a crime syndicate. He assured Baron Raskovik that the man who'd attempted to harass Elori had been "dealt with appropriately." That had been the exact phrase his Highness had used, and it was a good one. It covered a whole range of scenarios for the unfortunate minion, from redundancy to becoming part of the foundations for a bridge under construction.   
  
From there the discussion wandered from topic to topic, the Prince's more legal business concerns, polite questions about Voistoki customs and culture; idle diplomatic chit chat. Padme Amidala was not mentioned once. Sitting next to the Baron, Glidath was beginning to relax, but was still annoyed about the way Xizor kept staring at her, flashing rather insinuating smiles in her direction. And there was the smell.   
  
It wasn't a _bad_ smell, as such, but it was hard to ignore. She hadn't smelled anything in the first half hour, then had noticed a mere suggestion of an odour. Over the next hour, it grew in intensity. It hinted at strange chemicals, and seemed to fill the room. Glancing over at the Baron to see if he'd noticed was no help; Raskovik never gave anything away. He was a man who could sit with giant maggots who ate brains and maintain his suave veneer.   
  
Glidath also noticed that Xizor had changed colour, from vibrant green when he first stepped through the door, his skin had darkened and turned red. She shrugged mentally – they must be characteristics of the Falleen species. Not a bad looking man, though. He was tall and muscular with a chiselled face. She just didn't like the look upon that chiselled face when it was turned in her direction. It was a more aristocratic version of the leer Elori had been treated to by the pillock in the Outlander Club last night. Although he often interspersed it with one of mild puzzlement.   
  
She was glaring at him when he suddenly said; "I'm pleased to see you've made acquaintances already, Miss Nagigg."   
  
"Oh, you mean Padme? Yeah. Bumped into her a few days ago at the Senate Rotunda, me 'n Lori got a bit lost, y'see. Nice lass, bit quiet."   
  
There was the merest suggestion of shock upon Xizor's handsome face. Glidath grinned internally. He'd probably been expecting innocent inquiries of what he meant, or an evasion.   
  
"Thought you might be wondering about her, s'only natural. I mean, a lady like her in a place like the Outlander? Me and Lori mentioned wanted to see the local nightlife, and one of her aides told us about the place and well… She's the only person we've met so far who's about our age. Next time, we're goin' on a pub crawl."   
  
Baron Raskovik watched the expressions flitting across the Falleen Prince's face, surprise, grudging respect and mild suspicion. Glidath's open face and cheerfully relaxed response would make even the most wretchedly paranoid diplomat doubt that she was lying. It was one of the reasons he'd made her head Communications Officer on Gatehouse.   
  
"I'm sure that will be a most exhilarating experience," Xizor finally replied, with a small smile, "Although I'm not sure for whom. Might I suggest a few places you and your charming friend may find entertaining…?"   
  
The rest of the interview passed pleasantly, as much as she disliked Xizor, Glidath had to admit some of the places he knew sounded good. He bowed over Glidath's hand, making a great show of kissing it, as he took his leave.   
  
"Perhaps we could discuss your homeworld over dinner at some point?" he asked her, staring into her eyes, "I find your culture quite fascinating."   
  
_I think I'll be washing my hair for the rest of my life._ "I'll have to see, your Highness. We're going to be busy over the next few months."   
  
"Ah, yes. The Peace Talks. Of course. A very worthy agenda. I will be watching them with great interest."   
  
"I'm sure you will." 

  
  
  
In the elevator heading down to the main exit of the Voistoki Embassy, Xizor had to admit to himself that he was feeling quite frustrated. And puzzled. He'd been rather keen to get to know Miss Glidath Nagigg better. A lot better.   
  
Falleen were notorious for their extremely potent pheromones, which induced members of the opposite sex to become hopelessly attracted to them. Xizor had filled the office of Baron Raskovik with enough of the chemical to make a horde of dedicated celibates experience hormonal upheaval. With absolutely no effect upon Glidath at all. She wasn't even blushing.   
  
He was still chewing over this when the elevator stopped at a floor and a group of Voistoki women piled in. One or two nodded to him in an unconcerned, friendly way, the others ignored him. Xizor watched them carefully.   
  
After a few minutes, with no sign of heavy breathing or giggling, one of the ladies finally said to her neighbour; "Lovis, can you smell something?"   
  
The woman identified as Lovis took a deep sniff, "Yeah. Sort of... chemically?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
A shrug. "Probably the stuff they use to clean the place."   
  
Prince Xizor left the building and got into his transport, gazing thoughtfully at the Embassy as it disappeared behind him. So. Voistoki females seemed to be immune to the pheromone. They definitely were aware of it, but only as a smell. He frowned for a moment. It seemed as if he wouldn't be getting to know Glidath better after all.   
  
Or perhaps he would. It would just be a little harder, requiring a different approach. A challenge. A slow, cunning smile spread across his face. Pursuing Glidath might make up for the boredom he'd experienced since his smuggling operations had been forced to wind down. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was a challenge.   
  
He now had a new personal project. 

  
  


Glidath and the Baron watched Xizor's transport vanish into the distance.   
  
"So, do you think he accepted our little explanation?" Raskovik asked.   
  
Glidath snorted, "Would you vote for Palpy?"   
  
The Baron chuckled, "He has no way of finding out what's really going on, so it matters not if he still has suspicions. We'd best be on our guard, however."   
  
"I hear you, boss." Glidath wrinkled her nose again, "D'you mind if I open a window?"   
  
"Certainly. Are you too hot?" Raskovik sat at his desk again, and glared at a message in front of him.   
  
"No, it's just that there seems to be a funny smell…"   
  
The Baron frowned, and took a sniff, "I don't smell anything. Are you sure?"   
  
"It seemed to be coming from Xizor."   
  
"Indeed? How odd. I didn't notice anything like that," he looked at the message again, "It seems the Supreme Chancellor would like to see me this afternoon. How nice."   
  
"Lucky you," sniggered Glidath. Raskovik treated her to a scowl, then smiled evilly.   
  
"Of course, as my aide, it is necessary for you to accompany me. Making a show of strength and all that," he glanced up at Glidath, who now had a scowl of her own. "Hmm, yes. In fact I would go so far as to say it was _compulsory._"   
  
"Damn." 

  
  


Dagobah was damp. Very damp. Moisture saturated the place, and within five minutes of getting out of the Manta, they were all decidedly soggy. Anakin squirmed in his robes, the material sticking uncomfortably to his skin, as he followed the others. Yoda, unruffled as ever, was sitting on Chrrk's shoulders, giving directions as they slipped and waded their way through the swamp.   
  
Artoo, despite assurances that the planet was perfectly safe for droids, insisted on staying with the Manta, to chat with its computer. They'd struck up quite a rapport whilst the Manta had been under repair. The tiny droid had attempted to strike up conversations with one or two of the battle droids which prowled Castle Dooku, but they weren't very interesting. All battle droids were interested in was patrolling and shooting at things. The Manta's processors weren't quite up there with say, Threepeo's, but they could certainly hold their own in a reasoned debate about conductors.   
  
Anakin's landing of the Manta; after descending through stormy upper atmosphere that had knocked all the ship's sensors out, and then as gently as possible on terrain that was in no way suitable as a landing strip; had been pretty damn good, if he said so himself. Even Master Obi Wan thought so. He'd managed to land as close to the Tree as possible. Finding that had been no problem. It's Darkside signature had been like a beacon through the Force, projecting sullenly from the surface. He could see its twisted branches just up ahead. He paused for a moment, staring at them, them took a deep breath and ploughed on through tepid swamp water.   
  
He'd been eager to get here. Meditation, research and just plain old puzzling had got him no nearer to the answers both he and everyone else needed. The Tree might supply some answers, but now, seeing it, feeling its almost overpowering menace, Anakin was beginning to think he might not want to hear them.   
  
The stirrings of doubt crept out again. If he really was the Chosen One, then the way of balancing the Force should come instinctively, right? What if… What if Qui Gon had been mistaken? Maybe he just had a lot of midichlorians, and apart from that, wasn't very special…   
  
"You alright Anakin?"   
  
Anakin looked up at Obi Wan. His master was staggering about in the swamp water next to him, watching him with concern.   
  
"Nerves, Master. I'm just worried that… Well, what if I'm _not_ the Chosen One? What'll we do?"   
  
Kenobi thought for a moment, "Well, if it counts, I believe you are," he smiled back at Anakin's look of gratitude, "And judging by what's happened so far; a lot of people and events have come together to help you. We know about Palpatine, thanks to you."   
  
"But…"   
  
"Yes, Tiahn found out first, but that was an accident. If you hadn't sensed he was lying, if we'd gone off on a wild gundark chase like Palpatine wanted us to, while the Force knows what would've happened to Tiahn…"   
  
Anakin nodded, beginning to see his point, "But maybe I'm just more receptive to the Force. I might not be what everyone's looking for…"   
  
Kenobi gripped his shoulder, "You're being too hard on yourself. We've all made mistakes, said the wrong things… And this place tends to amplify doubt." He nodded towards the Tree, "A focus for the Darkside. It seizes on your negative emotions and throws them right back at you, Master Yoda says."   
  
"Only what you take with you…" Anakin said softly. They had reached the clearing that the tree had taken root in. Yoda had been deposited upon a fallen log, and was scratching the tip of his walking stick in the damp earth as he looked at Anakin. Tiahn was hovering nearby with her arms wrapped about herself, glaring anxiously at the entrance to the cave. Colonel Raskovik stood next to her, watching her with concern; not sensitive to the Force, he didn't experience the horrid ambience. Anakin rather envied him.   
  
"S - so this is it, then," Tiahn tore her eyes away and settled them on Yoda, "It's b - bloody _horrible._"   
  
Yoda looked back, "What do you feel?"   
  
Tiahn swallowed, shaking, she looked ready to up and run, "C – cold. Fear. D - death. A bit like when D – Dad did his Darks - side thing. S – someone died here…"   
  
"Hmm," Yoda turned his gaze upon Anakin, a mixture of sad amusement and tension in his eyes, "To the right place we have come, yes? Anakin, into the cave you must go. Your answers you will find there."   
  
"You can't make him go in _there_ on his own!"   
  
"No, Tiahn, it's OK," Anakin looked at the cave thoughtfully, "This is something I have to do on my own. I think… even if someone did go with me, they couldn't help me. You wouldn't experience the same thing as I would, I think."   
  
Anakin walked over to Yoda, "Do you have any advice, Master?"   
  
"Yes. Your weapon, need it you will not."   
  
Anakin hesitated for a second, then nodded and undid his belt, handing it to Obi Wan.   
  
"Mind what you have learned, young Skywalker. Anger, fear, aggression… Of the Darkside are they. Much love you have in your life. Your friends, your… wife, your little ones. Think of them."   
  
Anakin nodded, and looked around at his friends. Master Obi Wan sent encouragement through the Force. Tiahn looked worried sick, anxiety twisting her heart. Colonel Raskovik saluted him. He felt Chrrk's version of support. He thought of Padme, beautiful and brave, and their babies. They all cared for him, and believed in him.   
  
He flashed them all a cocky grin, turned to the tree, took a deep breath and climbed into the entrance of the cave.   
  
Nothing horrible leapt out at him. It was dark and dank, tree roots twisting down from the cave ceiling and dripping with slime. Anakin looked about, then walked further into the cave.   
  
He was beginning to suspect that the cave would find your worst secret, and show it to you without mercy. A reflection of your own personal Darkside. So what would he see? His mother's death? When he slaughtered the Tuskens, or killed the Geonosian guards? His fight with Dooku?   
  
His head shot up. He heard something – at the back of the cave. Breathing.   
  
It was loud, and laboured, almost mechanical; a whoosh – click. The sound in itself wasn't particularly threatening, but the presence it came from was. Anakin, very carefully, turned in its direction. Near the rear of the cave a dark silhouette perched upon a high shelf of rock. Most of the details were hidden in the murk, but he saw its face very clearly. A dark mask, like an ebony skull. A face out of nightmares.   
  
It spoke. The voice was rich and deep, almost deeper than Dooku's and that, Anakin thought even through rising panic, was _saying_ something.   
  
"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." 


	20. Chapter 18

****

Eighteen

Tiahn was loitering nervously on the far side of the clearing, as far from the tree as possible while keeping it in sight. She leant against a tree and searched in her pockets with shaking fingers, drawing out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. She didn't often smoke, but there were times when she felt she needed a psychological crutch. This was one of those times. And there was nothing like a lit cigarette, rammed into the face, to put off an attack by the most determined horrible thing.

It was as bad as when Dooku had gone all Sith on her. No, it was worse, at least Dooku had merely meant to stop her doing something ridiculously heroic. Dooku cared for her.

She felt the cold, and the smug malevolence. She was twenty foot away from the tree. Anakin was actually _inside_ the damn thing, alone. 

"Knew you smoked, I did not," Yoda said, materialising by her knee. Tiahn took a sharp drag of smoke, held it, and blew it out tensely. She shrugged. Yoda did not give her a lecture about it being bad for her. With all that had happened so far, wrecked lungs were probably the _least _of her problems. 

She looked about; there was something she needed to know, and she wanted privacy with Yoda to ask the question. Kenobi stood guard by the entrance to the cave, talking quietly with Konni and Chrrk. Good. Right, then.

"I saw something strange happen to you when we were landing."

Yoda's face was unreadable, "What strange thing was this?"

"For a couple of seconds you looked… younger. A _lot _younger."

The Jedi Master's expression did not change, "And what did that mean, think you?"

The cigarette packet was crushed in her hand. Tiahn took a deep breath, and crouched down to eye level with him. She had a fixed grin on her face and a rather disturbing glint in her eye. 

"Alright. I don't mean to be cheeky, but quite a lot of very weird things have been happening to me recently. I've been shot into another universe, been in peril from not one, but _two_ Sith Lords, one of whom happens to be my Dad. I've had chats with my Mum's friend who's been dead nearly eleven years, who also seems to be taking me over at certain points. I'm trying to help save the galaxy from the elected ruler, who in his spare time enjoys starting wars and being a Sith. I've got a psychopath bounty hunter after me. I've just seen you temporarily lose a good few years. I'm sitting in a bog in the backside of this galaxy while the Chosen One is doing something mystic in a spooky tree, while my Mum is helping aforesaid Sith Daddy to stop a war. So I'm sorry, but I'm really _not_ in the mood to answer Jedi Riddle of the Week, Yoda."

Yoda looked at her solemnly. Tiahn had the look of someone about to snap. He had a strong feeling that this was _not_ the time for a lecture about patience. She'd done very well to cope with everything until now, but he should have known the atmosphere of this place would get to her. His usual method of tossing the question back to the pupil, so they could reason things out for themselves, would not work with Tiahn. Not right at this moment. 

"Sit down, please, Tiahn. Know for certain I do not, why younger I appeared to you. But think I can of a possible explanation," he looked at her sadly, "The tree. An instrument in its creation, I was."

Tiahn sat back. She looked at the tree. She looked at Yoda. She looked at the tree again, then slowly turned back to stare at him, consternation playing across her face.

"You… _made_ it? How? Why? How can you make something like that?" She was shaking her head. It did _not_ make any sense. How could Yoda, one of the greatest Jedi, champion of the Light, have anything to do with something like that disgusting tree? And just how the hell could you _make_ something like that? Did you get seeds from a Dark Side plant shop?

"Tell you I shall, when returns young Skywalker does. To hear it I think he would like."

Tiahn, still in shock, nodded. She wanted to hear it _now_, she didn't want to wait the gods knew how long until Anakin got out of the tree; but Yoda had been patient during the sorry tale of her crime on Klodagh. She would return the favour.

They sat together in silence, watching the tree.

Anakin tried to calm down. He took deep breaths and stood his ground as the dark figure stepped down from its perch, moving like a panther, and approached him. What light there was in the cave allowed him to pick out a few more details.

The masked figure was tall, broad shouldered and wrapped in a black cloak that reached right down to the mossy floor. Anakin could glimpse a body clad in leather and hard ebony armour, and upon the chest he saw pulsing lights. A life support system. He'd seen them before, on a few Jedi who'd been terribly wounded on missions, without it they'd be dead, or permanently bed ridden. 

This guy had suffered a horrific injury, most obviously to his lungs – it explained the mechanical breathing and the mask. Most breath masks were designed to be discreet, as they could look quite menacing. But whoever this… man was, he didn't care. The mask upon his face had been purposefully _designed_ to be frightening. It was certainly frightening _him._

Anakin backed away as the creature came closer. Okaaaayy… This did _not_ fit in with what he'd been told. You confronted the Dark within yourself, and this apparition was one he had not had the misfortune of meeting before. He'd have damn well remembered.

He winced as his back hit the wall. Nowhere to run. Great. What the hell did he do now? Was he supposed to fight this thing? But he'd been told he wouldn't need a weapon…

"Join me," the creature said. It produced a lightsabre and held it, unlit, toward him, it's body language suggesting that lighting it was certainly an option. "Don't make me destroy you."

"Uh, I'm not _making_ you do anything," something bothered him about the sabre. It looked familiar…

The creature hissed and brandished the weapon; the activated blade glowed red. _Figures_, Anakin thought, even through the rising suspicion. The light brought up more details of the sabre, and he stared at it. He straightened up, and studied the figure before him. The height, the build…

Anakin Skywalker, his face alight with sudden realisation, stepped forward, brought his hand up and tore the mask off.

The two stood, faces inches apart. Neither moved, and Anakin stared into the face in front of him.

"So this is what the Dark Side gives me?" he asked.

His own face. A wrecked, torn parody, but still his, glared back at him, "You will be powerful. None will stand against you."

Anakin looked over his face, and down at the lights of the life support, "I don't think it does me much good." This was a possible future, then. This was what he would become if he had followed Palpatine. And yes, the man before him _was _powerful, an awe inspiring figure.

"Kenobi will betray you. _These _injuries are what he will leave you. He and the Jedi will come to fear you, your power. They will try to take your life."

Anakin sighed, "Obi Wan wouldn't try to kill me. I think he would try to bring me back to the Light, but…" He looked down, remembering all the arguments he and his Master had, not so long ago. The secrets he'd kept from Kenobi. Mistaking Obi's caution and concern as jealousy. _He's holding me back! _But he had not; he'd merely doubted himself, not Anakin. 

He looked himself in the eye. The old impatience and fury were there. "But I don't think I would have listened."

"The Light," his darker self sneered, "What good is it? Did it help you when you were a slave?"

"Qui Gon did."

"Hah! Did it help him against the Sith?"

"Jedi Masters have been killed by accidents, bombs, hell, even a bone they choked on. Qui Gon lasted a lot longer than most would have against something like that. He fought and he lost. Light or Dark had nothing to do with it."

A smile appeared on Dark Anakin's face, and he leaned in close to him; "Did it help your mother? Did it stop her pain while they whipped and beat her?"

Anakin shuddered and closed his eyes, the pain of her loss ripping through him.

"Did the Light stop her dying? You _felt _it, didn't you, when you destroyed the animals who killed her? The Dark gave you the strength to take revenge on them all. Fifty people! And you defeated them all."

His eyes burst open, "Yes. Fifty people. Fifteen men, twenty women, twelve children and three people so old they couldn't get away from me. I remember. Tell me something. Did murdering all those people bring my mother back?" He turned blazing eyes upon himself, "Did the Darkside bring her back? No. All it gave me was guilt. I could have taken comfort that she was no longer in pain, that I could say goodbye to her and that she saw me before she died. She saw me as a Jedi, and that was why she gave me up all those years ago. She said she was complete. Mom did not ask for revenge. She said she was proud of me."

Anakin began to advance upon his own Dark Side, driving it back, "What I did on Tatooine was _nothing_ to be proud of. I don't see anything to be proud of in _you._ All you can give me is pain, no comfort, no friendship. Power? Sure, but happiness?"

He put his hands upon the apparition's shoulders, "You can't give me what I really need," he told himself softly, "I have a wife and children. I have my friends. I have love. You could _never_ give me that. I don't need you."

Pamde was in his mind, as was his mother. They had given him love, without conditions. Obi Wan had given him support and guidance. Qui Gon had freed him and set him loose into a universe full of possibilities. Tiahn had taught him forgiveness. He thought of them all, and before him the Dark Side crumbled and faded, the fear and anger drained out of him. Alone again, he breathed out and sat down heavily upon the cave floor. 

Kenobi raised his head, and smiled. He turned to look over at Yoda, who was also grinning; and at Tiahn, her face lighting up, as they all sensed Anakin's achievement. 

"He did it! He…" 

He was exhausted. The contest had drained him as much as a lightsabre battle would have. He fell back to lie and stare at the ceiling of the cave. He knew that the Dark Side would always be there, waiting; whenever he was criticised, his impatience, his quick temper, his outrage at the injustices of the universe. It would be naive to believe that it would not. He was only human.

If those emotions threatened to take him over, if he ever wanted to give in, he would always remember his scarred, pallid face. But the hatred and loneliness in the eyes were far more disfiguring. That was no way to live. Falling was not an option. He had far too much to lose.

The atmosphere in the cave seemed to brighten, and the walls no longer seemed to close in. He sighed and closed his eyes, just to rest for a moment, gather his strength to go back outside. The light grew stronger through his closed eyelids; he relaxed completely and simply enjoyed feeling all the worry of the past few weeks draining away. He would help to combat Palpatine, and resolve his problems with the Jedi. 

His fate in the Order was still undecided due to his marriage to Padme, but the thought of having to leave no longer upset him. They'd work something out, even if he could not be a Jedi he could still _work_ with them. He still had Obi Wan's friendship; he wouldn't have come all this way for him if he did not care. And Master Yoda certainly didn't seem to regard him as a hopeless case. That above all reassured him that some kind of relationship with the Jedi could be salvaged.

In this gentle, peaceful moment, even the thought that he might not be the Chosen One did not bother him. So what if he wasn't? He could still try and do some good. Life was suddenly full of wonderful possibilities.

A warm, gentle hand was laid upon his forehead. He jumped up, his heart climbing up his ribcage, and staggered back against the wall once more. Then he stopped, and stared.

__

She was no monster. She glowed, and she smiled, looking up at him from where she'd crouched on the floor to touch his face. Her hair floated and drifted about her head; it was impossible to tell what colour it was, it seemed to change from second to second. Her face was hard to define, the features did not seem to register, but there was warm friendliness there. She stood and bowed to him.

Her voice was waves on a shore, bells underwater.

"You did a fine job there, Anakin Skywalker."

Tiahn was halfway across the clearing, running to Kenobi with a radiant grin on her face, when she suddenly skidded to a halt in the mud. Obi Wan, sensing the strange surge of energy in the tree, saw her eyes widen. He looked to Yoda, but the master looked shocked himself. 

Raskovik hurried over to Tiahn, gently taking hold of her arm. He'd spent the past half hour not knowing what the hell was going on. It seemed that Skywalker had faced a challenge, and defeated it. Now Tiahn had that _entranced_ look on her face, always a reliable indicator that something bloody odd was happening. 

"Are you alright, Old Thing? What is it?"

"Oh," her voice was a whisper full of awe, "It's _Her._"

Anakin wondered how good a Knight he'd be if he had a nervous breakdown because of all this. 

He slumped against the wall and studied the lady with wide eyes. A massive charge of power emitted from her; her Force signature filled the cave and probably the surrounding area outside too. Neighter Light nor Dark, but at a point between them. He recognised her. He'd looked up at her statue in the chapel aboard the _Killer Whale_.

He cleared his throat and wondered how you addressed a manifested goddess.

"Hmm, goddess?" She wandered over to a rock, sat down, then smiled at him, "Dunno about _goddess_. Spirit, maybe. I'm different things to different people. Come over here and have a seat, Skywalker. You've had a rough day."

"You're Eliahn," Anakin managed, even as the realisation she'd heard his unspoken thoughts dawned on him. Eliahn grinned.

"That's what the Voistoki call me. I've got a lot of names."

Anakin staggered over to the incandescent woman and collapsed on the floor before her.

"Why are you here, Ma'am?"

"To give you a hand."

"But… Well, I'm not Voistoki. I, uh, don't follow your religion…"

Eliahn brushed a lock of floating hair out of her face, "You and the rest of the Jedi lads want the Force balanced. What do I represent? Equilibrium. You, m'laddo, are the Chosen One."

Anakin stared up at her with a fallen jaw. She grinned and nodded. 

"Oh, yes you are, you poor sod. One way or another, you will restore balance. That makes you one of _my_ followers. Anyone who tries to make life a bit more harmonious is one of mine, even if they never know it."

Anakin stared at the ground, "That's all very well, but… I haven't got a _clue_ how to do it! A lot of Masters say to destroy the Darkside will do it, but, well, that just feels totally _wrong_!"

"You're right there. It _is _wrong. Let me see if I can give you a clue…" Eliahn held out her hand and a set of scales appeared. Now she looked exactly like her statue from the _Killer Whale. _Anakin looked carefully at the scales.

"OK, scales. They weigh things…"

"How _do_ they weigh things, Anakin?"

It was a simplistic question that was more likely to be addressed to a youngling, but Anakin knew the – spirit, whatever she was, was trying to get him to slow down and _think._

"You put what you want to weigh in one pan. Then you add weights until it balances…"

"Right." A ball of light winked on over one pan, and it dipped down. Anakin watched the other pan rise. 

"This is the Light side of the Force," said Eliahn, "But it's not _all_ of the Force is it?"

"No…"

"And just the Light side isn't making the old scales balance. What would you need to go in the other pan?"

Anakin looked up at her. Eliahn was watching him intently. He looked back down at the scales.

"The Force needs _both_ the Light and the Dark. They need to be _equal_, so they can balance… Is that what you're saying?"

"You can't have one without the other, laddie. You can't tell if it's daytime if you've never seen the night. Everything has an _equal _and _exact_ opposite. If one grows stronger, or diminishes, it throws the whole thing off kilter."

Anakin sat back, his mind not so much racing as gone past the finish line and off out the stadium. He felt the certainty sink in. _This is it,_ the Force sang in his mind, _this is what's wrong. One side has always tried to destroy the other. There should always be conflict between the two, but not annihilation. The Light and the Dark tell each other what they are._

"The Dark has grown because we didn't learn about it. We were scared. There was a war thousands of years ago…"

"I know. I'm picking up the history here. The Sith were wiped out by the Jedi, and went into hiding. That's where the problems started. The Sith didn't learn from the Jedi either. If Sidious get his way, he'll repeat the same mistake and try to destroy the Jedi, and the whole sorry mess will go on and on."

Anakin grinned. "I… know what to do."

Eliahn grinned back, "You're a smart lad, when you put your mind to it. I'll be off now. Dunno if you'll see me again, but nothings ever certain in this life." Eliahn the Balancer stood up, Anakin got up to face her.

"Thank you," Anakin held out his hand, which was shaken in a businesslike fashion. Her hand felt solid, but gave his pins and needles.

"No problem, lad. Just you remember what you learned here. And say hello to the Voistoki for me, will you? I haven't manifested for a while. I really should try and catch up with them."

Anakin Skywalker climbed out of the cave on shaking legs, which collapsed under the wieght of Tiahn Magog, throwing herself at him.

"You did it, big man!"

Anakin sat on the muddy ground, returning her hug, and looked around at the others. There were big smiles all round. Yoda stood atop a rock with an ear-to-ear grin, next to Chrrk and Colonel Raskovik. 

"I had some help from a very,um, kind lady…"

"I know! Eliahn!" Tiahn looked at him with undisguised admiration. "Bloody hell, Skywalker, you _must_ be the Chosen One. She doesn't manifest for just _anyone_, y'know!"

"She helped me figure out what to do. It's so clear now! But I'm going to need some help…"

"You don't _need _to ask, miladdo…" Tiahn began, but Anakin shook his head with a small smile.

"I know I can count on my friends, and the Jedi, although I think they'll need some persuading to accept what needs to be done." He looked down at his hands and sighed, "That's if they want to hear anything _I _have to say. There's a lot I have to make up for…" 

Kenobi exchanged a small grin with Yoda, then crouched down beside Anakin and gripped his shoulder.

"When you left us, you were but the learner," he told his padawan with a broad grin and a wink, "Now you are the master!" He turned and looked over at Yoda. Anakin shot a puzzled look at Tiahn, who shrugged.

"Master Kenobi, agree do you that passed the trials your padawan has?" His expression of delight was completely at odds with the formality of his tone.

Obi and Tiahn helped Anakin to his feet, "I certainly do, Master Yoda."

Anakin looked from Yoda to Obi Wan, "Trials? You mean…?" 

"Unorthodox this is, I agree. Usually a ceremony there would be, much formality, and afterwards a big party," Yoda hobbled over to them, grinning impishly, "But agree with me the Council did, that an unorthodox young man you _are_. Why change the habit of a lifetime? If passed the test of the cave you did, confer upon you the rank of Jedi Knight I would."

"You still want me," Anakin's voice was husky with emotion, "After everything I've done…"

Yoda sighed and looked down at the ground, prodding it with his stick, "Mistakes we have all made, young Skywalker. Perfect none of us are." He raised his stick and pointed to the tree.

"Created that place, a mistake of mine did. Reckless too, was I once, full of impatience and anger." Yoda looked up at Anakin, who was staring at him in shock, "Tell you all, I will. But first, apply ourselves to the business at hand we must. Master Kenobi?"

Tiahn went over to stand next to Konni. Obi Wan stepped forward, and held out a small knife reverently. It was decorated with intricate carvings, and dark green leather wrapped abound the handle. "This is the knife Master Qui Gon was going to use to cut my braid, once I passed my trials. He showed it to me on the way back to Naboo…" He broke off and stared at it, remembering. Anakin's head was bowed as he struggled to keep back tears.

"He never had the chance to use it, but now I will use it to cut yours, Anakin." Obi gently took hold of the thin line of braided hair, and with a quick movement, sliced the blade through it.

"You are now a Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker."

There was a moment of silence. Anakin slowly reached up with a shaking hand and touched the now short hair behind his ear.

They all looked over at a sudden sniffling noise. Tiahn had produced a hanky and was quietly crying into it. She noticed their stares and tried to pull herself together, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose loudly. 

"Sorry," she sniffled, "I always get like this. I cried buckets at my cousin Narleen's wedding." Raskovik put an arm about her shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze.

"I am feeling very emotional, too," Chrrk admitted, "Much like when our new Queen was coronated. But this is smaller and more personal," she scuttled over to Anakin and held out her foreleg, "Congratulations, Skywalker."

Anakin, still trying to get his head around the past few moments, grasped it, "Thank you, Chrrk." He looked around, "I have to thank all of you. Especially you, Master."

Kenobi looked into his eyes for a long moment. Both men saw that the other was trying not to cry. 

"You don't need to call me Master now, Knight Skywalker." They gave each other a hug, Obi Wan clapped his friend on the back, "I am so proud of you, Anakin."

Tiahn burst out crying again. "I'm so _happy_!" she sobbed.


	21. Chapter 19

Nineteen

_Finally!_ Dooku thought.

Nute Gunray had grudgingly agreed to sign up the Trade Federation to the Confederacy's peace plan. The Count ran his gaze around the members sitting at the conference table. Each and every one of them, including the stoic Wat Tambor, were trying to roll their eyes without the sullen Nemoidan noticing. And Tambor's eye's, behind the mask of his pressure suit, couldn't even be seen. Sometimes, having the ability to sense other people's emotions could be a problem, especially when one is trying to keep a straight face. His eyes finally rested upon Jadrith. She suddenly seemed to find the ceiling a fascinating study subject. Her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Splendid. My thanks to you, Viceroy," he finally said, dryly, "Now, to business. You all have a copy of my plans, so before we proceed I'd like to hear your thoughts…"

Shu Mai cleared her throat; "I'm not too keen on your proposal to attend the initial meeting alone, your Grace. On one hand, we need to present a united front. On the other, something may go wrong. While I don't doubt your ability to defend yourself," her narrow mouth broadened in a suprisingly sweet grin, she was well aware of his skills, "But if we lost you…"

"If anything happened to me, you all would still be free and able to proceed in the direction you felt best. I do understand your concern, my dear. But think of it; having all the Separatist leaders together… Palpatine would find that tempting. He would hesitate, however, if there were only one of us present. He would not risk your displeasure by attempting my assassination or capture…"

"And our displeasure," Jadrith broke in, "All the meetings will be on Gatehouse. If he tries anything on our turf, Palpatine will have us to deal with as well as you."

"You've got a point, Madame," said San Hill, grinning, "I wouldn't want to upset your people. I heard two Voistoki females took out fifty Black Sun members in a bar fight." He saw the look on Jadrith's face, "Um, I heard it from some, er, independent haulage workers."

"Smugglers, right? Nobody like those buggers for gossip…" Jadrith groaned and covered her eyes, "Uh, it was ten, actually. That's the official count, anyway, from the two girls that were involved."

According to Baron Raskovik, the story of the Outlander brawl had spread around Coruscant, evolving as it passed from one ear to the next. The other day, Elori had heard a particularly bizarre version involving forty Black Sun members, six clone troopers, two droids and a Wookie amongst the casualties. It had only been a matter of time before it got offplanet…

"Really? Ten? That's still quite impressive," Hill stared at her with a mixture of amazement and respect, "And I thought my wife was bad tempered…"

Shu Mai couldn't help but notice the little look that passed between the Count and Madame Magog. She glanced over at Poggle, who nodded slightly. Aha…

Their concern about Dooku attending the first stages of the talks had been the only point they needed to raise; and the meeting was closed up quickly after that. They all moved into the dining hall for some refreshments. Mai and Poggle stood together and watched the Count as he chatted to Passel Argente. Then they watched Jadrith make her way over to the buffet alone. They looked at each other, then nodded.

Poggle ambled over to Dooku as soon as he'd finished with Passel, watching Shu as she amiably accosted Jadrith. The Count smiled at him.

"Ah, Poggle," Dooku was quite tall for a human, and was one of the few people the lofty Geonosian could talk to without neck ache. Poggle smiled at him, took his arm and gently steered him into the relative privacy of a corner. Dooku rose an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, my friend?"

"Oh no, not really. Shu and I were just wondering if we were going to be invited to the wedding." He grinned, looking into Dooku's eyes. He could practically see the mild panic.

The Count frowned. "Wedding?" he asked, quite calmly.

"Yes. You and Madame Magog. You're in love." Poggle would treasure the sight of the Count's face for quite some time. It wasn't often the Force user was put on the spot like this.

"I… I've no idea what…"

"I'm right, aren't I? You've both done a grand job of covering it. But we Geonosians can detect certain chemicals, you see."

The Count raised his eyebrows, desperately trying to rally himself, "Chemicals?"

"Hormones, my friend. Normally I wouldn't know what a love struck human would smell like, but after seeing that Jedi and the Naboo Senator… Well, I had reports that… before they were taken into the arena, they - what do you people call it, kissed? Kissed each other. And what I smelled from them is pouring out of you and Madame Magog right now."

Dooku, for the first time since Poggle had known him, blushed. Actually blushed. Sabaac!

"I'm really pleased for you, old friend," he said gently, "She's a lovely girl."

Dooku looked towards Jadrith. Shu Mai was grinning and talking softly to her, while she was turning a striking shade of red herself. "Oh, yes. She certainly is." He turned back to Poggle and looked at him sternly, "Do all of you know? Shu Mai certainly seems to…"

Poggle shrugged; "Um, no. Just us two. Shu's had more dealings with humans than I have. She mentioned to me that Madame Magog's body language was what she called "extremely friendly" when she was next to you…"

The Count's mouth twitched and he rose an eyebrow at Poggle, "I see. And you just happened to mention your experience with hormones, hmm?"

Now it was Poggle's turn to look embarrased. "We, um, had a bet."

Dooku Stared at him, "A bet."

"Yes." The Geonosian avoided his gaze.

"On whether Jadrith and I were… Being hormonal?"

"Shu thought it was simply Jadrith who had a crush on you, but I thought you two were attracted to each other. Um. Sorry." Poggle risked a look at the Count's face, and flinched.

"It's been a bit boring for us recently, since everything calmed down…"

"I see." Dooku glanced over at Jadrith and Shu. Jadrith seemed to be taking the fact that their relationship had been discovered a lot better than he was. Both females were chatting animatedly and giggling.

"How much did you wager, Poggle?"

"Um, two hundred credits."

"Really? My word. Well, congratulations. You were right." Dooku treated Poggle to an evil little smile, "And as for the wedding… I suggest you spend your winnings on a nice dress. You're going to be the flower girl."

And the look on Poggle's face, he felt as he strolled away, rather made up for his own embarrassment. A broad, wicked grin graced his long face as he approached Jadrith and Shu. _Now then_, he thought, _what should I do with you, Miss Mai …?_

Despite their best efforts, the mud on Dagobah tended to get everywhere. It_clung._ By the time they got back to the Manta, they all looked like strange creatures that had risen from the depths of the swamp. Fortunately, the Manta had a shower.

In varying stages of drying off, they all sat in the passenger quarters with a nice hot cup of coffee as Master Yoda prepared to tell them the history of the tree. As the ancient Jedi settled into a chair, Raskovik watched Tiahn out of the corner of his eye. She was combing out her long hair, made darker by the shower. She noticed him watching and grinned at him. He smiled wanly and turned back to Yoda, uncomfortably reminded of the little chat he'd had with Dooku before their friendly duel back on Serenno. Raskovik had been quite relieved that Tiahn had not walked in during that conversation. He could still see the Count's insufferably knowing little smile…

Yoda ran his gaze around them all, with a sad smile; "Tiahn, tell the others you will of what you saw, when approach Dagobah we did."

"For a couple of seconds, you looked younger. A _lot_ younger, like you would when you were a teenager, I think."

"A teenager I was, when first I came here, many centuries ago. Intentional my visit was not," he looked down with a mildly embarrassed expression, "Disobeying my master's orders, I was."

"You?" Obi Wan and Anakin chorused.

"This sounds good," Tiahn chuckled, "The dignified Jedi Master has a wild past. So what were you up to?"

"At that time, a cult there was of Dark Jedi. Much havoc they caused, and to apprehend them a team of Jedi was dispatched, among them my master and I were. Tracked them we did to a space station, which lay near here in those times. Killed the followers were, by us or by their own hand; death to them was preferable to capture. But eluded us upon the station the Master did, escaping upon a stolen ship. Pursued him we did…"

"He landed here, right?" asked Anakin. Yoda nodded.

"Decided it was that to attempt to land in our own small craft would be dangerous. Equipped to cope with the turbulent upper of this planet they were not. To wait for the larger ship that was following us we were." Yoda looked up and locked gazes with Anakin.

"Much impatience and anger did I have, when a padawan I was. Smaller than most of the others I was, you see. Many treated me as if a child I was, as if defend myself I could not, nor make decisions of my own."

Anakin nodded slowly, "That would definitely make me frustrated. You decided to follow the Dark Jedi?"

"Yes," Yoda sighed, "Ordered I was to regroup. Ignored it I did. Badly damaged was my craft during the landing, and so trapped I was with a dangerous man."

"He hid in the cave," Tiahn said, beginning to realise what had happened, "But it wasn't a focus for the Dark Side _then_, was it?"

"Indeed, it was not. Left a powerful impression upon it, my actions did that day… Stayed with my ship and await the other Jedi I did not - wished to prove myself I did. Followed him in I did, and attacked him. Not proper behaviour for a Jedi, hmm? Saw through me, that Master did - saw my anger and impatience. If strike him down I did, he told me, more powerful would he become - understand then I did not that his victory was over my soul..."

Yoda looked out of the window next to him, his eyes focused not on the scenery but upon the past. Tiahn looked over at Obi and Anakin; they both looked completely flabbergasted. Yoda as an angry padawan who disobeyed his Master and made mistakes was hard to imagine.

"Barely defended himself the man did. To kill him was so very easy…" The ancient Jedi closed his eyes, shame flooding his small face, "But even as I stood over him, watching him die, tell me he did that he had defeated me. Given in to the Dark Side I had."

There was perfect silence after this statement.

"From that day, humbled I was, strove did I to curb my anger. Soon I realised that to be underestimated is a good weapon - "

"You can say that again," Anakin looked sheepish, "I used to laugh when people said you were a great warrior. Then I saw your fight with Dooku…"

"I certainly wouldn't spill your pint, old chap," Konni added dryly.

"Better things to fight over there are, Colonel, than a spilled pint!" Yoda grinned, then turned quickly serious again, "But end there, my story does not. When become a Master I did, I felt an urge to return here. Changed the tree had - the soul of the Dark Jedi had fused with it. No physical harm could he do, but his purpose was still the same - to show whoever entered the cave their own Dark Side, as he had shown me mine…"

**Teh Humble, Grovelling Note of Apology from Teh Author:**

**Deepest apologies to you all for being a lazy git and not working on this story for so long - nearly four years now, isn't it? (Egad...) I lost the inspiration for a long while there, and a few things were happening in Evil Darth Reality that made it hard for me to get in the mindset to write. However, I feel the old Muse prodding me now and swearing at me to get the finger out, so by the end of this year the current version of Terra Incognito will be complete! I'd like to do a complete rewrite, to tidy up some bits and add a few ideas I've had (plus add some more drunken barfights). I reckon if Lucas himself can monkey about with the Original Trilogy, then... Some stuff will stay the same, a good bit will be changed, and hopefully we'll all have a lot of fun seeing what those bits will be. And a sequel is taking shape in my head, too, as well as a few daft offshoots the evil plotbunnies are hitting me with (Tiahn and Obi Lad at Hogwarts, anyone?).**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and growling at me to shift my bum, and many apologies again for making you wait so long. All the best!**

**Moll**


End file.
